Model Behavior
by HarvestGirl10
Summary: Ikarishipping! The World of Coordinating was now just a fading memory. 10 years later, Hikari, now an elite supermodel, is completely professional with her work. But how professional will she be when the biggest break of her career involves ...Shinji!
1. Chapter 1: Professional

Hi everyone! Okay, before you point fingers and wave A Precious Bond in my face. I'm writing this story on a different computer than I normally use. So that means when I'm on this computer I work on this story and the other I work on A Precious Bond XD It's better than me being on this one computer and sitting around doing nothing and waiting to go on the other computer : ) Oh my god…this story was just _dying _to be written. My take on some good ol' ikarishipping torture XD

I decided to use the Japanese names for this fic since it would be good practice for me. PLUS _DUM DUM DUH!_

I am going to write this story is first person (shrieks) I'm not as confident in first person as I am in third! ( hides in corner) It was so hard…! But anyways, I hope you enjoy _**"Model Behavior"**_!

*Edit* All pokemon names were changed to their English equivalents for reader convenience.

_**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ITS CHARACTERS!**_

**Japanese Terms **

Dawn: Hikari

Paul: Shinji

Reiji: Reggie

Paris: Um…I don't think her English dub name came out yet but it's probably still going to be Paris XD

* * *

Modeling.

Yup, that's right, I'm talking about sucking in your gut, smiling (or staring suggestively at the camera), and getting lost into your character. When you model, the camera is your world. There is nothing but that small device in front of you. And you would want to do _anything _to keep it happy. The rest of the world is at a complete stand-still.

For the most part, it's just not fair on the stereotype that is placed upon models. I mean, not all models are anorexic or bulimic!

Trust me, when I go out to eat, _you better watch out._

Besides that, there are people who think all models are incapable and would do anything for one cheap shoot. Assuming that each and every person who smiles in front of that camera skipped out on an education and dove right into a landmine. And then there are the others who say most models are flat broke, living paycheck by paycheck, waiting at their knees by their phone. Just _begging_ to be called in for a second audition.

Um hello? If I were an idiot, I would _not_ be where I am at now. Honestly, if I didn't have my education, I'd be _nothing_. And _I_, Hikari, won't settle for any cheap shot.

Modeling is my passion. When that camera is staring at me, I become whatever it tells me to do.

One word could describe me. _Professional. _

I'm so serious about my work. If I had to pose nude, oh if that money was right, I would do it. If I had to cut off all my long silky midnight hair for that one perfect frame, I would do it. You see, everything in this world is about _**price **_and _**cash**__._

As for my financial status, retirement was now an easy option for me. Sure, tossing aside work early at the age of twenty-one and being able to live out the rest of my life comfortably with no worries would be nice. But the thing is...

_I love my work._

And since the average modeling career ends in one's late twenties, I plan to milk this out as long as I can. Maybe afterward I could return to coordinating. There is no denial about it. A small piece of me loved those glory days of mine when I traveled with Satoshi and Takeshi. But once that first blinding flash from the camera hit me, I was _hooked_.

Does that count for abandoning my pokemon? No. Does that mean all the hard work I put forth in my youth was wasted? No. I try not to think of it like that. My pokemon, they understand my dreams. But deep down...I know they miss contests...I can tell they really do.

However, I could tell that they have warmed up to the life of the camera too. Whenever I had the chance to model with my pokemon, those days...seemed to bring out the best frames and snapshots of my career. Yet, I soon quickly figured out that the photographers and the agencies didn't like my _pokemon_, but _me_.

A long tragic story cut painfully short: If I wanted to keep my beloved career, my pokemon had to be out of the picture.

_Literally._

I feel ashamed. Out of all the companions I had met, out of all my friends I had made, I was the only one to stray away from the world of pokemon...

All my other friends achieved some great status. Satoshi even managed to become a Kanto Pokemon Master and I applaud him for that! Geez, when _was_ the last time I talked to him. There are _a lot _of people I lost in touch with because of my modeling...

But that doesn't matter! Bonds can always be mended. There is no doubt to that. After all, I'm Hikari!

I'm not a high-paying elite supermodel for nothing you know.

* * *

My eyes awoke to the sound of my cell phone ringing. The happy-go-lucky tone was _suppose _to lift my mood, but frankly, all it did was sour it. Still half-asleep, head buried face first into my pillow; my left hand grabbed the sleek white phone and flipped it opened.

I pressed the device to my ear before barely muttering, "Hello?"

"Well, look who isn't up yet. Ms. Supermodel is going to be tardy for one of the most important shoots of her life." A familiar voice teased on the other end.

I sighed. I knew this voice well enough to know it was Nozomi. The now famous top coordinator was currently in Yosuga City (where I know currently reside) for a contest and whenever she's in the area, she never fails to keep in touch. _Also, she's a really convenient alarm clock._

"Ha-Ha," I said in a tone far from amusement. I flipped both my freshly-waxed legs onto the side of my queen-sized bed and stood up, yawning as I stretched my aching muscles.

"Seriously Hikari-chan, you should start getting ready." Nozomi warned. Still stretching out my arms over my head, I looked at my digital clock on the nightstand.

"Its 7:00am, the shoot doesn't begin until noon. Besides, they'd be lucky if I even walk through the door." I groaned as I once again felt the fatigue hit me. Now it's not like me to brag about my status, but with such crabbiness in the morning, I really didn't care at the moment.

I heard Nozomi chuckle. "This isn't going to be a regular photo shoot Hikari-chan, this one is _major. _Do you even know much about it?" She asked as I made my way to one of my many dressers, slipping off my silk slip and going through my various articles of clothing.

"Not really," I replied, "Just that I'm posing a few solo shots, and then modeling with some guy. For some cologne I guess...?" I browsed through as I said this, finally deciding on which underwear to wear.

Yes, I know what you're thinking. Who's going to see my underwear? Well, I'm going to have to say about, hmm, seven people tops? In this biz, you don't dress yourself. _T__hey dress you_.

"Not just any guy!" Nozomi perked up, "This is suppose to be some big-shot pokemon trainer. He's right now on the verge to becoming the Pokemon Champion for Sinnoh!"

"Hn," I sighed as I now rummaged through my bras. It always makes me uncomfortable when _trainers _and _coordinators _were mentioned. "Do you think I know him?"

"I don't know...Satoshi-kun knows him but honestly, I can't say much myself." She seemed to ponder.

I sweat-dropped. Satoshi knew practically _everyone._

"Well, whatever, I'm not going to fret about this right now." I laughed, "Hold on Nozomi-chan, I'm going to set you down for a moment."

"Alright."

I put my phone aside on top of my dresser as I pulled out a lacy white bra, positioned it under my chest, hooked it, and pulled it on. I checked myself out in the mirror for any defects. Nope, everything seemed to be in order. Nothing showed, everything was supported. Oh, and please don't believe the rumors, _they're real. _

I pulled the phone back to my ear as I resumed my conversation with Nozomi.

"Neh, I got to go Hikari-chan. I have to begin training for the appeals." She said with dismay. I slightly frowned.

"Alright...do you think you'll be available during my break?"

"Hopefully, I want to hear about your shoot!" She laughed, "If it's with a guy..." She trailed off suggestively.

"Yeah, hmm, okay. Bye Nozomi!" My cheeks flushed a little bit as I pressed the red **end call **button. The last thing I heard was Nozomi's laughter. Sighing, I placed the phone into my pink designer tote on my bed. I checked the mirror once more, then my clock, then the mirror again.

"Great, it's almost eight and I'm still in my lingerie!" Rushing into the bathroom, I grabbed my toothbrush and rapidly, I squirted my teeth-whitening toothpaste onto its bristles. I scrubbed hard and thoroughly as I tapped my foot impatiently. Once a minute passed, I spat the vile contents of my mouth into the sink, and scrubbed my face. Then I reached for a comb that was on my pearl-white sink and ran it through my silky tresses. Once that was done_, _I scurried out of the bathroom and right into my walk-in closet.

As soon as I stepped into my everyday reality, which would be a girl's dream, I ran my fingers through the many outfits I had. It didn't even phase me. Well, not anymore.

"Well...since today is an actual shoot, I should just wear this," I said to myself as I pulled out a short ivory-colored slip-on dress. It wasn't much. Because really, it doesn't matter what I wear _to _the shoot.

_It's all coming off anyway_.

I threw it on. Once I pulled my hands through the small tiny straps, I began searching for high heels to match. Going through the hundreds of shoes I had, I finally found the perfect pair. _Meow_. Sexy White Kitten Heels! Firmly in place on my feet, I walked out of the closet clothed and refreshed.I looked in the mirror once more, my eyes widened in horror.

_My...face..._

"Ah! I need makeup!" I cried as I rushed over to my vanity. There was no need to apply much. For today, a simple lip gloss along with some concealer would be fine. After all, I needed to keep my face fresh for whatever the makeup consultants decide to do with me. Once I finished applying what needed to be set, I smiled. _Sexy Supermodel ready to go!_

At that moment, I looked over my shoulder and back at the clock. 9am.

"I should finish up here." I said to myself as I placed my makeup neatly back into the vanity. Snatching my tote from my bed, I scurried out my bedroom door and made my way down my long hallway. Pictures of my previous photo shoots adorned the elegant wall and despite the daily sight of them, I still couldn't help but smile.

They were treasures. Memories. Precious Moments. The most beautiful ones in my opinion had my pokemon in the frames alongside me. Yet, there was still this narcissistic fondness of my solo shots and even I hate to admit that. Regardless, each image had their own uniqueness to them.

Once I reached the end of the hallway, I made my way for my spiral black stairs. Living in Yosuga City was like a second heaven to me. My Penthouse was the best!

I made my way down the steps into my luxurious living room/ kitchen. It was so modern and so pretty! It was really large, after all, my apartment was one of the most _expensive _in Yosuga City_. _The walls were a crème-based color, except for the large window overlooking the city to the right. That was a wall _itself. _

Once my foot stepped foot on the lush white carpet, the morning sun gleamed throughout the entire area, making everything come to life. Suddenly, I noticed my large plasma screen TV that hung up against one of the walls was still on. An entertainment talk show was still playing.

"Great, I forgot to turn that darn thing off after I stormed upstairs last night." I groaned. Why do I bother watching those gossip talk shows when I know they're gonna say something about me to piss me off? My eyes also drifted to the many tabloids on my coffee table. Again, why do I even buy those? Only to see _more _rumors that will me to piss me off? Fine, I'm not going to lie, it's funny to read sometimes. But before my mind could even _drift _to the ridiculous lies they said about me in the past, I became aware that I was not the only one awake this morning.

A smile formed across my face as I was instantly greeted by a bright shining face.

"Morning Pachirisu," I acknowledged my blue squirrel pokemon happily. Oh my, it seemed to be bouncing off the walls!"C-Careful!" I panicked as it almost knocked over an expensive vase. I sighed with relief and smiled as my Ambipom caught it just in time with one of its free hands, giving me thumbs up with the other.

Pachirisu didn't notice. It just twirled around in a circle, cuddling up against its tail for a nap.

"Thank you, Ambipom!" I thanked as I patted its head. It gave me the warmest smile you could imagine. I tried to second that but I was not match.

"Puu~!" I heard another squeal, I turned around and saw my beloved Lopunny admiring my outfit. It nodded in approval. Of course, Lopunny had to make sure I looked _fabulous. __**Even off-camera. **_

"Thanks! I'd be nothing without you!" I giggled as I hugged the rabbit Pokemon. Once that whole scene was finished, I walked into my kitchen.

"Do you guys know where-AH!Empoleon! Don't scare me like that!" I nearly shrieked as I turned around and saw Empoleon standing right there! It was laughing. I playfully stuck my tongue out at my starter Pokemon. Even though I have grown up, around them, I might as well still be ten years old.

"Not funny!" I pouted as I opened my shiny silver fridge in search of a quick breakfast.

I heard Empoleon criticize me as it poked me in the back. A sweat-drop dowsed against my forehead. Of course...I shouldn't eat today if I have to model in a few hours.

"Eh heh heh..." I laughed sheepishly as I put my hands behind my head, "Sorry..." Empoleon simply shook its head.

"Hey, where's Swinub everyone?" I asked the others as I pulled out a bag of pokemon food from underneath my kitchen's island. Carefully, I began to pour the contents into porcelain bowls, "It's usually so hungry in the morning! I hope it didn't get lost."

And as if on cue, I felt a bump against my leg. I looked down and saw Swinub sitting there, sniffing up at me. It smelled the food.

"Aw, there you are!" I cooed as I picked the small brown pokemon up. Swinub sniffed all around and instead of me, it saw the food. It immediately jumped out of my hands ( I wasn't surprised one bit) onto the island and began eating furiously out of the many bowls that I set.

"You're not patient at all." I narrowed my eyes. I shouldn't be surprised though, and I was going to have to make a batch of more poffins tonight anyway…

I checked the clock once more.9:30am.

"Well, I should be going." I said as I placed the newly refilled bowls in place for my pokemon, hugging them all goodbye. "Empoleon, keep an eye on things!" I called out as I headed towards the door. I saw Empoleon nod out of the corner of my eye. After all, a pokemon with so much pride, how could it not say no?

I blew them all a kiss as I opened to door, ready to leave, but then...

"Lop-lop!" My Lopunny cried as it made its way over to me, my black coat and pink tote in its hands.

"Ah! I forgot! Thank you!" I gratefully took the contents from its hands and threw my coat on. It was sleek and black, and it only ran down to my thighs but yet my dress was still concealed by it. I hastily fasten all the black buttons up but Lopunny shot an angry looked my way. It tossed my hands aside as it undid the top of my buttons, revealing a little bit of cleavage.

I rolled my eyes, and sighed. "I know, I know, show it while I still can."

Lopunny grinned my way. I slinked my tote over my shoulders and waved them all goodbye.

The last image I saw before shutting my door was Pachirisu pouncing off the walls (_again _), Ambipom trying to catch everything that fell in Pachirisu's wake, Empoleon trying to give orders, Swinub happily eating out of the pokemon food _bag _, and Lopunny going upstairs (probably to my closet ).

I smiled. People in _my _world ( the modeling world) may think it's strange for me to live freely with my pokemon, but they don't know how rewarding it is. It really keeps you upbeat! Much to say, I could have sworn I heard a crash and a cry from Ambipom as I made way towards the elevator.

I sighed, and then smiled as I put on my designer sunglasses.

Yup, it still is rewarding!

* * *

As the elevator opened with a DING! In the lobby, I walked out confidentially. I gave a smile to the concierge before walking out of the _huge _luxurious apartment complex where I now reside. I felt the stares of many bystanders as I walked by past them. Any person who walked by couldn't help it. _The Hikari _was standing _right there! _

But sometimes, all that publicity isn't all that great sometimes. If you don't know how to manipulate it, it can_ kill_ you.

I pulled on my designer sunglasses when a black limo pulled up in front of me just in time. A man, in his late thirties, popped out of the driver's seat, jogged over to me, and pulled open my door.

"Ojou-sama," He bowed as I stepped into the limo.

"Yoshitaka-san," I acknowledge my driver as the door was closed behind me. After about a minute, I felt the car drift into a steady drive. With nothing else to do besides wait, my eyes drifted to the scenery that passed.

"_'Where hearts touch each other'_…Yosuga City is so beautiful..." I sighed contently as I watched the streets go by. We passed by the beautiful yet almighty skyscrapers, the majestic cathedral, the famous Contact Plaze even...

My heart stopped. A Contest Hall.

I tried my best to dismiss any old memories I had of the place and as soon as the building was out of sight, I felt okay. Taking a deep breath, I knew I would be okay.

"Oh! OH! Yoshitaka-san! There it is!" I cried out with delight as we drove by a huge billboard, pointing at it like an overly-induced sugar addicted child. He looked in the rear-view mirror and smiled at me.

"Ojou-sama, even though you're a celebrity by now, you still get worked up over a simple billboard as that." He teased, I laughed at his remark. It was true. Even though I was well into this world already, a billboard still made me excited. The one we just passed was no different.

'_Heaven's Kiss_' The brand was called.

It was for a super pink and glittery lip gloss, which personally, I did not like. On the billboard, you saw me. My back was arched as I had my hands placed sweetly behind me, supporting my weight. My long blue tresses was fluttering in the wind behind me and my eyes stared out suggestively. The whole scheme was _heaven _and _white_. I was to be of the appearance of a sexy angel, and it wasn't even _hard_. Wings were digitally added to my back as they spread out gracefully behind my body, framing my figure. Small white feathers fluttered all around me in glee, and _then there was the case of what I wore. _

Barely Anything.

A long silk cloak was draped over my body, covering my bare figure. It trailed all around, feather gathered around in its wake. I swear, that was the _MOST _revealing lipstick ad I have ever done. But it paid _well. _My mind began to wonder.

_'Hmm, I wonder how many husbands encouraged their wives to buy that lipstick now after seeing __**that**__?'_ I giggled to myself.

_' Oh God...I don't think I could face Takeshi anymore...' _I sweat-dropped. He must be ten times more perverted now in his adult years.

Pretty soon, the limo came to a stop in front of a large skyscraper. I watched Yoshitaka-san jog over to my door and open it for me. I thanked him and once he was off, I headed inside the building with a confident stride. This was the place where I would be doing my modeling shoot. One of the biggest of my career.

"No time for nerves now Hikari," I told myself as I took another deep breath.

The building was called _Poise Perfect! _A well-known modeling-agency where various types of photo-shoots and designing took place. I was well-known here, after all, _I am one of the best. _And _Poise Perfect!_ was _the_ place for models to be.

But this was different. This shoot could make or break my career. Not for the actual product itself, but for who my partner shall be. As Nozomi said, he is a big-shot in the pokemon world. One who is currently aiming to become Champion, and for that, he will need a lot of publicity. And right now, I can't goof this up. It pays so well! Well, not that money was a big concern for me. _But still._

I made my way towards the revolving door, the entrance to the building. But as soon as I spun around the door, walking inside the building...

_**BUMP! **_

I felt my body hit against another person who was on their way out. How embarrassingly ungraceful for a supermodel! I stepped a few feet back, regaining my balance.

"O-Oh, Sorry!" I apologized as I helped the person regain their balance as well. But as soon as the person looked up at me, my eyes widened. T-That couldn't be!

"R-Reiji-kun?" I asked incredulously as I recognized the man. He looked at me, and he looked confused. I don't think he remembered me...

"Do I know you?" He asked. I mentally slapped myself.

"It's me, Hikari!" I took off my sunglasses to prove it, "It's so nice to see you!"

"...Hikari-kun!" He finally noticed me, a huge smile on his face."How are you?"

"Good, did I hurt you?" I chuckled as we both walked out of the entrance's way, allowing for more people to walk it.

"No, I barely felt it." He laughed. I noticed how his hair was slightly longer than the last time I saw him. Well, it has been awhile.

"You've grown up so much!" He mentioned as he took in my new appearance, I couldn't help but blush.

"Y-Yeah, I model now!" I pointed to myself. He stared at me wide-eyed.

"No way, really? I knew that girl in that lip gloss ad looked familiar!"

I laughed sheepishly as I scratched my head. Great, I wonder what he thinks now...

"And that would explain you being here," He noticed, my head perked up.

"Um, why are you here Reiji?" I asked. He smirked slightly. "Dropping my brother off."

"...Shinji...?" I asked, recalling his name from long ago. Wow...haven't seen him in a while either. Well, it's not like I miss _him_. Him, I can do without.

'_That cruel bastard!' _My inner-self cursed as I remembered how mean he was to his pokemon.

"Why is Shinji here?" I asked. Reiji looked like he was trying hard not to laugh.

"He's kind of embarrassed by it. I think he'll kill me if I told you," He went on, "But he's here to get his picture taken."

"Oh, well that's new." I laughed sweetly, "Maybe if I find him, I'll give him some advice." I offered.

"That's so sweet of you, Hikari-kun! Well, I have to be on my way. We should catch up later, maybe for a drink of coffee. I'm sure Shinji would like to catch up too!" My eye twitched. I didn't believe the last thing he said one bit. Shinji_...catching up..._ha!

"Sounds lovely," I lied. "Well, I must be on my way. Apparently the model is kinda important in the photo shoot for some reason." I rolled my eyes and laughed. Thank Arceus Reiji caught the joke and laughed too.

"I'll be seeing you, Hikari-kun!" He waved as he walked out of the building. I waved back before walking up to the head desk to sign in. Once that was done, I headed towards the left where the elevators were located. After all, I'm not going up the stairs in these heels!

As my heels clicked down the white tiles, I noticed a bunch of stares as I walked.

'_Of course, everyone just has to stare at the supermodel!' _I bitterly sighed in my head while a smile was plastered over my face. I tried to ignore the drools that the men gave me too...It_ was really embarrassing! _Once I reached the small square area where the three gold elevators were, I again gave an irritable sigh. Of course, with my luck, all the elevators were currently in use and I had to wait. I pressed the **up-arrow **button and it lit up, signifying an elevator will be ready soon.

And then, I waited.

My foot tapped impatiently again like it did this morning as I crossed my arms. I watched the dial on top of the elevator, _200 floors? _My teeth cringed as the arrow went slowly across the dial. I tapped my foot harder, and since I wore heels, it made an even louder _**click!**_

"Would you stop that!" Someone harshly ordered towards me, the voice was deep but yet it sounded strangely familiar...

I turned my head towards my right, suddenly aware that I was not the only one waiting for an elevator. My bad. But then, my eyes widened. There standing before me was a man around my age, that or maybe a year or two older. His coal eyes glared harshly at me with an unnecessary coldness as I stared back at him, shocked.

"Shinji...?" I asked as the man whom I have not seen in about 9 years. He continued to glare at me. Was it just me or was he more, _built _than the last time I saw him? Well duh, Hikari! 9 years can do that to a person!

But then all of a sudden, I found myself comparing him to the last time I had seen him. His purple hair was maybe about an inch longer than it used to be and it looked _really_ good on him. Then I noticed that his torso was broader as he wore a sleeveless navy turtleneck-styled shirt with a black leather jacket , which I am not going to lie, looked really sleek. On top of that, he wore normal black jeans.

But besides all that, yup, he definitely was the same person whom I met eight years ago in my youth. I hated to think it, but...he looked kinda _hot. _I was about to analyze more on his appearance but Shinji spoke up.

"Do I even know you?" He asked, a tone of irritation in his voice. I could feel a sweat-drop dowse against my head.

"Neh, " I sheepishly said I began to look foolish in front of him. After all, I just checked him out! "You probably don't remember, but I'm Hikari. I used to travel with Satoshi, your childhood rival, when we were all younger." I said, smiling. "Remember?"

Shinji stared at me for not even a second before facing away from me, keeping his eyes back on the elevator. "Nope."

If there was a sound for the sudden lash of anger that pulsed through my veins, it would be a _**snap! **_I seethed through my teeth mentally as I kept a composed face on the outside. I modeled professionally, so I was good at that.

My thoughts drifted to the time about eleven years ago when he did this to me, how I blew up on him. But this time was kinda different, I found this almost reasonable.

He didn't see me in nine years, so sadly, one point for Shinji...

"Oh, well...I wore a pink skirt and white beanie hat if you remember?" I anxiously said towards him as I caught a glimpse of the elevator's dial.

_Floor 175._

I sighed, it was going to be a long wait and I might as well get him to remember me! His eyes flinched as I continued to talk to him. I guess he wasn't too happy that I was but I kept at it.

"When you had to team up with Satoshi in a tag-team battle, you battled against me in the finals!" I pressed on, that seemed to jog his memory a bit. I don't think he was the type to forget a battle.

"Oh, the troublesome girl." He muttered as he glanced my way.

"Ah-ha! So you remember!" I replied, pleased. "So why are you here, Shinji?"

There was a long pause, so long that I didn't think he would answer me but he finally did

" That's..." He began. I leaned in, anticipating with what he will say."...none of your business. _Skank_." He stated harshly. I winced as I took the harsh blow. How rude!

That's it, eight years or not, you don't treat someone that way! Or call them such a name! _Especially someone like me!_

"Well, that's rude!' I huffed as I put my hands on my hips, "All I wanted to do was chat!"

"Yeah, and all I wanted to do was get in the fucking elevator. But as you see, that's not happening. Is it?" He said as he now turned to face me, his tone impossibly snide.

"Arceus, you would have thought all these years would change a person!" I scowled.

He looked at me smugly, "Obviously they don't," He eyed me up and down, which made me a little uncomfortable. "You little slut."

My jaw drop, my eyes twitched. He didn't...just say _that!_

"What's that suppose to mean!" I nearly shrieked right in his face. Hell, I had to restrain myself from tackling him to the ground! Not for the sake of being in public, but for the sake of my modesty. The slip-on dress was awfully short and there was no way I would be giving _him _a peek! He smirked and then turned the other way as he faced the elevator, ignoring my comment.

I gritted my teeth, "You bastard!" I spat towards him. He snickered, as if he _enjoyed_ the comment.

"I would rather be a bastard than a slut. _I don't spread diseases_."

_**SLAP!**_

That's it. I had done it.I smacked my hand so hard against his cheek that it was _throbbing _from the aftershock. The sensations burned throughout my veins, but I bared it. I didn't show any emotion towards it, _which would give him the satisfaction!_

"H-How dare you?" I choked as my voice faltered, g_reat. _"Don't you have any regard for a person's feelings?"

"Look you troublesome woman." He said to me, annoyed. I crossed my hands over my chest, waiting. "I didn't come here to chat, socialize, or _converse _with anyone. All I am here for is one thing and one thing only, and before you even ask, it's none of your business!"

My brow furrowed at the man, and then an excellent idea popped into my head.

"Fine," I said in a bittersweet tone, turning away from him. There was a long pause before a constant clicking was heard. Shinji's eyes shifted towards me, his eyes cold.

I smiled towards his way as I tapped and clicked my heels 'impatiently' before him at a much faster and louder rate than before. I could see his teeth grind together and with that effort, I tapped even faster.

"I thought I told you to knock it off!" He finally said towards me, wait, maybe more like _growled._

"Aw, is the little slut bothering the poor bastard?" I pouted. I could have sworn that I saw a vein pop on his forehead! I tapped even faster, then gradually, my tapping became stomping. I saw his teeth clench as he dug his fists into tight balls. His arms shook as he became more and more irritated. I couldn't help but giggle. The sound of my laughter made him face me with a curious expression. "What the hell is so funny?" He snapped.

"Your face," I said in between giggles, my rage temporarily at bay. "It's really hilarious when you're irritated!"

It looked like he was about to say something (probably an insult) but a sudden _**DING! **_broke both of our thoughts.

We both turned to the elevators. One had opened up! Yay!

But then I cringed. Only one was open. Out of all three, one was available while the rest where still on floor 145. I would have to wait in an elevator, with _him! _A sigh escaped me as I checked my watch. They'd be expecting me soon and I can't afford to wait around for the next one.

Resentfully, I made my way inside the shiny elevator and as I turned around to press my floor button, I noticed Shinji still standing in the small lobby, as if he were still waiting.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked, annoyed.

I saw him smirk as he looked at me. "I'd rather wait for the next one."

And his smug smile was the last thing I saw before the gold doors closed before me, showcasing my jaw-dropped expression.

My rage drifted back into its vicious sea.

* * *

"Ugh! The nerve of that guy!" I fumed as I made my way (finally!) out of the elevator and down the hall.

"I just come up to him, try to chat to pass the time and he just has to go and -UGH!" I stomped my feet hard on the ground to emphasize my point. "I so don't need this!"

I made my way down the sleek white hall, not even bothering to admire all the portraits of models that hung on them, I had seen them , I was of a higher rank anyway to be amazed. As soon as I saw the black double doors that would lead into the studio where the photo shoot would take place, my heart skipped a beat. A new photo shoot always made me so excited!

I pushed onto both doors and instantly I took in the familiar surroundings. It was a semi large room filled with the essence of modeling. On to the far left corner of the studio I could see a small dressing room ( with my name on the door!) and next to the door, a light-up vanity where the make-up artist was preparing her trays of products. And then to the right corner was a lounging area where everyone sat on their breaks, conversing about the latest shoot and new styles. Along with that, a huge rack of clothes was hanging against the wall (the creative director never seemed to make up her mind on what I am wearing).

On top of all that, many people scurried back and forth, the room was nearly packed!

_The shoot was that big of a deal_.

And then there it was.

My haven.

A large white backdrop was arched against the far back wall with various cameras and equipment all around it. Computers were to the side, where the photo editors and camera-person could quickly display the taken photos.

I took in a deep breath, awaiting it all.

"Hikari!" A familiar voice called out to me. I turned my head towards the sound and my face lit up.

"Paris!" I cried out with joy. The slender woman ran up to me and instantly intertwined her fingers with my own.

"Bonjour, Hikari!" She greeted in her sweet accent as we both kissed our cheeks. Paris was an old friend of mine. Yes, she still was a pokemon stylist but yet she also loved the modeling world as well. She was my dearest friend and gave me all the support in the world, even through the roughest jobs.

"Am I too late?" I asked, she smiled as she stuck a piece of red hair behind her ear. "You are never too late!" She giggled as she led me to the make-up down on a brown stool, I felt many shades of blushes and glosses spread across my calm face.

Paris sat next to me as the artist began working on myeyes. "So, where's the creative director?" I asked right before I closed my eyes, so that my eye shadow can properly be placed on.

"Somewhere over there, you should meet her once we're done. Are you excited? Nervous?" Once my face was free, I shook my head.

"I'm very excited, I always am. But I'm not nervous, I'm used to all this by now." I reassured as I looked all around the vast studio.

"A true professional." She smiled as I stood up from the stool, I leaned closer in the mirror to get a better look of my face. Perfection...

That was one word to describe it. My eyes had the most beautiful smoky eye look that only a master of make-up could perfect and my lips were a luscious shade of light pink. My overall skin tone has been touched up a bit with bronzer, but that was it. Before I could even stare at myself long enough, a woman, in her late-twenties or so, appeared from behind me. She had a sort of artsy look to her. She wore a simple white T-shirt with black pants. Her blonde hair was long and tied neatly up into a high ponytail, a look completed with a black beret. I could tell by the pop in her hazel eyes that she was excited to see me.

"You must be Hikari-sama!" She said as she approached me, "I'm Keiko Tatsumi, I'll be your creative director for this shoot!"

I turned a little pink as I heard 'sama'. It was just so...embarrassing!

"Oh, it's very nice to meet you!" I smiled, but then I flustered. "Y-You can just call me Hikari-san, 'sama' is a little embarrassing!" I tried my best not to flush.

She blinked at me before giggling, "She's very modest eh?" She hinted towards Paris, who giggled as well. "I hope you're not that modest though." Keiko once again directed her attention towards me, winking.

Getting her drift, I shook my head. "Nope, absolutely not! I'm really professional!" I assured as I waved my hands back and forth.

"Good, Good!" She sung, "Can we can get Hikari-sa," She looked at me, probably to make sure it was okay. I nodded, smiling. "Can we get Hikari-san into wardrobe, please?" She said, adding instead of 'sama' .

I small fluttering danced across my heart. The lights were being set, the camera's all ready.

Hikari has arrived!

* * *

"Beautiful, just like that!" Keiko praised as I arched my back the way she had instructed. I was already posing for my solo ads and I hate to brag, but I owned it! The ad was for some cologne for men and I had to portray the role as every man's desire. Oddly, it wasn't that hard for me to do!

There was a small stool against the white back-drop as I posed against it, looking into the camera. I was completely wet from head to toe, but my character wasn't supposed to mind it. I wore a black skimpy stringed-bikini as I knelt down on the ground. The kneeling was suppose to look like I had just fallen and I was pulling myself up ( my legs were facing out while I had my hands in between them) Overall, the innocent look in the camera made it all the more suggestive. It was kinda risque...but eh...it was for a men's cologne ad and that's how I could make it sell.

_Sex Appeal._

"Lovely!" Keiko praised, "Now put your hands above your head like you're reaching for something!" I did so, and I got more praises from her.

"Très bien, Hikari-chan!" Paris said as she clapped her hands together.

"Can we add more water, please?" The photographer asked from behind the lenses, "She's looking kinda dry."

I shut my eyes tight as I felt a bucket of water whoosh over me. Yet the sensation was pleasantly warm. After all, it would be kind of bad if I got chilly in this outfit. I'd get so sick!

"Yes," Keiko said as she focused on my eyes, "I love how your eyes are acting innocent yet very sexy!"

She ran over to a small table on the side and picked up a glass bottle. The blackish clear bottle was simple but it had the words _Sin _engraved on it in white lettering. That was the cologne I was handed me the product and I carefully took it with my dripping hands.

"Now play around with it!" The camera-person instructed. I smiled, I loved it when I got to free-style model.

I began processing my character in my head.

'_Okay, I am obviously the contents in the cologne. So what do men want from this bottle? Ah...I know...' _

And with a sudden _whoosh!_ I became my character.

I took the bottle in my hands and held in possessively as I arched my back, flaunting my long slender legs.

"Hikari-san, you're magic!" Keiko praised over and over again as I did many other poses.

The camera flickered as many blinding flashes hit me, and of course, I didn't falter one bit.

"Just a few more...you own this!" The camera-person said, pleased. "And...done!"

The camera lights flashed off as I let out a huge breath. Sucking in your gut for so long must be an acquired skill!

"Hikari-chan, you were so amazing!" Paris praised as she ran up to me with a towel, I happily accepted it. I dried my face and wrapped the towel around me as we walked over to the computer monitors to see my latest frames. Keiko sat there, clicking through many pictures.

"How do you like this?" Keiko said as she picked out my best frames for the ad. My jaw dropped.

I looked_...gorgeous!_

There I was, posing like the vixen I was. In the background, they digitally added a dark black and blue brewing storm and underneath me, they added a whirlwind of smoke. The contrast of each photo was darker and my features seemed much sharper.

I jumped up and down like a little girl. "They're so...awesome!" I squealed.

"Yes yes, and these will be used across all the regions, as usual!" She chimed, again, my heart fluttered.

It was all still so exciting!

"Um, do you think I might be able to take my break now?" I asked. Of course, Keiko nodded right away.

"Go ahead, Hikari-san. You deserve it!" I smiled as I headed into the lounging area. I grabbed my tote bag and pulled out my cellphone. Immediately, I called Nozomi.

As I waited for her to answer, I lounged against the leather sofa. I didn't even bother changing out of the bikini! After all, I probably would have to wear it when I pose with that guy...

"Hey, what's up?" Nozomi asked, I perked up.

"Nozomi-chan, hi!" I squealed into the phone. I heard Nozomi's laughter in return.

"Hikari-chan! How did it go?"

"Well, I'm done with my solos now and I'm on a small break before the guy comes..." I trailed off as I aimlessly swayed my tote back and forth.

"Hikari-chan, we need to retouch your make-up for the next shoot!" Paris called out for me. I sighed as I got up from the sofa and heading over towards the said stylist.

"So, how was the contest?" I asked Nozomi r as I was being ushered over to the vanity. I could hear Nozomi groan.

"I came really close to losing in the finals but I managed to break through at the very last moment! Literally! I swear, it was so exhilarating!" The excitement in her voice made me smile. If coordinating really made her happy…it made me happy. I couldn't sulk about my past failures forever.

"I'm glad, Nozomi!" I cheered,as I tossed the towel to the side, exposing my bikini. I allowed the many stylists around me to slip off my bottom into a new suit as I chatted with her. It was even skimpier than the last!

"So, the guy hasn't showed yet?" She asked as I heard voices in the background. I could tell she was probably talking still in the contest hall. She probably could hear the voices in the studio as well. Ironic, neh?

"Nope...OH!" I said as I saw a huge commotion towards the entrance of the studio, "Speak of the devil." I added as I felt my top slip off and another one being placed in its place. I lifted my arms as I stared at the commotion, helping the dresser place the suit just right over my torso.

Many people seemed to had gathered around a particular person as he entered the studio. There were shouts of "You're here!" and "So glad to be working with you!"

But then I noticed how he removed his shirt as they told him to do so. Whoa, he was _BUILT! _

I tried to stop myself from squirming like a high-school girl as I watched him. It's strange, I wonder what his face looks like? yet,

'So, you've seen him?" Nozomi chuckled. I bit my lip.

"Mhmmm!" I stifled. I knew I would squeal any second. The top was now securely on my chest but I didn't really notice. So...So..._HOT!_

I saw Keiko run up to him, giving him the same introduction as she did me. He was facing her, and his back was towards me. His back even looked hot! And the way his purple hair looked against it...

"Hikari-san! Come meet your partner!" I heard Keiko squeal.

"Okay!" I called out to her. And then suddenly, hot-guy's back seemed to tense.

"Alright," I whispered towards Nozomi as I began towards the group, _"I'm walking towards him." _I tried to manage to break into giggles. I was acting like such a school girl!

I made my way across the studio and once I made my way to the group, something intrigued me. Those black jeans looked kinda familiar...

"Hikari-san! Meet your partner, Shinji-sama!" Keiko cheered, and as of in slow motion, Shinji turned to face me.

I froze as we faced each other. Time was at a stand-still. _What. did. she. just. __**say.**_

His eyes were cold, but yet, also shocked and surprised. Just like mine...

"I..." I stuttered in my cellphone as it shook in my hand...

"Hikari-chan?" I heard Nozomi's worried voice ask, but I ignored her

"I-I'm going to have to call you back..." I managed to say as I snapped the phone shut, my eyes not leaving Shinji.

There was no words. Silence filled the entire studio. Even the crew seemed to catch the stillness...

Shinji gave me that look he gave Satoshi all those years ago as he found out he was his tag-team partner and I gulped.

"..._Shit_.." I muttered underneath my breath.

* * *

_Meet Hikari, no excuse me, __**The Hikari**__. She's grown quite alot since we last saw her in that childish miniskirt and __**sock-head**__ beanie cap. And what do you know; she's ditched that __**cheap**__ contest dress of __hers for those __**luxurious**__ couture gowns. Yup, that's right. Ciao to all those __**faux-gold**__ contest ribbons and hello to the __**platinum diamonds**__ and __**pearls**__. Hmm, what made the girl switch? Heehee, well of course I know and don't worry my darling; all will be __**revealed**__ in good time. Just don't let this __**not so innocent**__ blunette fool you. Her secrets are __**well hidden**__ behind that crème foundation and that smoky eye shadow of hers._

_No one can wear such a pretty **mask** for so long, and I'm determined to see just that. Let's put our beauty in **my** spotlight and watch the foundation crack as someone from her past life interfere with her glamorous, pretty little **picture**._

_Mwah!-HG10_

* * *

So…did you guys like it? Was my first person good? ( or was it that bad?) Eh, even so, I know I'll get better at it, plus, a challenge is always great!

HAHA! Torture for Shinji and Hikari! They are going to have to _mode_l with each other XD Oh and trust me, I'm not going to go easy on them! (evil laugh)

I think I could have done better at the ending but oh well! It was so funny!

But anyways, I kinda feel sorry for Hikari though…with the whole coordinating thing….I'm not going to spoil it!

This story, I really honestly don't want it to be long (sweat-drops) Yes, I said that about LM:SSR and it became really extended than I what I planned, but I promise, I don't want another in-depthy kinda fic. But who knows where this'll story will lead.

_**More Japanse terms!**_

'_**Where hearts touch each other': **_The Japanese motto for Yosuga City

-sama: ( in a nutshell cause there are many reasons for it) In the case with Keiko-san, addressing someone you deem higher than yourself. As for Shinji and Hikari (who are quite famous in this story) , she addresses them as so. Hikari found this embarrassing probably because she's not used to being called –sama at all XD Shinji however seems to like the authority….

-san: equivalent to "Miss" and "Mr."

-kun: More honorable than –san but not as extreme as –sama. Eh…that's like a nutshell, there's a lot more to it but yeah, basically it. Reiji calls Hikari, "Hikari-kun." I guess because wikipedia said that older males sometimes call younger woman that.

Ojou-sama: What Yoshitaka calls Hikari, in terms of what servants call their mistresses. Means "Young Lady".

-chan: females who are close to one another call each other by this. It can also be used for a pet name…_Shinji-chan! _LOL, sorry, couldn't resist XD

Well, I hope you liked this story! I really enjoyed writing the first chapter! Wow this is really long, but I just couldn't stop writing!

Until next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Not Good Enough

Time for a second chapter! Weee! I'm so glad I received many positive reviews too! I'm really glad you guys enjoyed this story! I've been thinking of this chapter for the past week and it's still not how I wanted it to turn out (pouts) Oh well. Again, I'm iffy on my first-person quality….AHHH! (hides in corner) Geez…I need to get over this XD

Well, besides that, I really can't think of much to say, so I'll just let you guys go.

_**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ITS CHARACTERS.**_

Enjoy!

* * *

"_...Shit..._" I muttered from underneath my breath. I don't think the cold look in his eyes could have burned than they did now. My back tensed. I can't believe this...

"Shinji's...my partner?" My voice was nothing but a choke of words. Suddenly, it felt very hard to swallow.

Keiko nodded, "Yup!" She pranced around Shinji and I happily, "I can just tell your frames are going to dazzle!" Her eyes began to shine just like stars. Was it possibly to literally feel your own face pale? Especially when a sudden realization hits you?

Chills wiggled down my body and I could barely move. All I could think about was what I would have to face.

_Shinji. _

_That bastard __**Shinji. **_

It all started to make sense. _Everything. _All the details. All the clues. All the signs. Everything that I had ignored seemed to scream in my face at this exact moment. The famous trainer who was aiming to be Champion was _Shinji. _The picture that Reiji was talking about was this _photo shoot_. The very reason why Shinji was waiting for an elevator was to get to the same place where _I was at. _Oh no! The man whom I was thinking over many fantasies with just a minute ago with was _**SHINJI! **_

"...Um..." I stuttered as I looked across everyone's faces. From the crew, to Paris, to Keiko, and begrudgingly, Shinji. Another one of his cold gaze's lashed against me like a whip. And would I be insane to say that I _felt it?_

I didn't surprise myself one bit, however, when I matched his glare. Would you blame me? Do you honestly think I would expose my fears and thoughts in front of _HIM? _I swear to Arceus a static piece of lightning flickered between our eyes...

"So," Keiko broke the harsh silence (again!), obviously not taking note how much Shinji and I seemed to hate each other at this moment. "Let's have fun with this, shall we?" She perked up, clasping her hand together. My left eye twitched.

"Excuse me!" I flustered as I walked away from the scene. I couldn't help my sudden rudeness; _Hikari _was never one to falter during a shoot! I was a _Professional! _That's why I am the best of the best! That's why I am always the first choice for any shoot!

"Hikari-san, we're going to want to start shooting right away once you get finished!" I heard Keiko announce as I sat down in the make-up chair, the stylists already frantically working on my face and hair.

I bit my tongue as I put two and two together in my head. This shoot was for a cologne for _**men**__. _I am basically the sex doll in this and Shinji would be...

I gulped.

_I...was going to have to...with him..__._

_"NO!" _I shrieked, for a split second my inner-self and I becoming one. The hair stylist who was currently drying and teasing my hair, stepped back, alarmed.

"D-Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

My eyes snapped back to reality as I looked around, a few stares in my direction.

"Eh..." Another sweat-drop dowsing my forehead, "No, it's fine. Continue." I said sweetly as the stylist sighed with relief. I stared at myself in the light-up vanity, watching my hair being done. Why had I agreed to this shoot? Oh yeah., it paid well and I was an elite supermodel. But still! Why him...of all people! _Why?_

"All done." The voice of the stylist told me, breaking my inner rampage. I looked at her, my face slightly frowning. _It was done already? _Pouting, I stared at my hair in the mirror. But, my pout didn't last long. Awe took its place. My hair was perfectly dry now, but it was so pretty .Completely straight, the gloss from my locks shined so beautifully. I ran my fingers through it; it also felt so soft...

For a moment, I forgot all my rage and anger.

"Oi, is Hikari-san done?" I heard Keiko ask, "Shinji-sama is all ready to go."

And then it was back.

The stylist nodded, leaving me alone to look at myself. I stayed completely still in my seat, trying to waste as much time as I , a shriek escaped me when a cold hand was placed on my shoulder. Looking up, there was Paris's smile.

"Something troubling you?" She asked. I shook my head almost too quickly for her liking, since she didn't believe it one bit. Paris smoothed down the skirt of her dress as she took a seat next to me, concerned. Did she just see me gulp? I really hope not...

"Do you...have a problem with Shinji-sama?" She finally asked. I flinched. Of all people, Shinji didn't serve the -sama honorific one bit!

"I-I...its complicated Paris, no need to worry!" I frantically put together as I waved my hands in front of her, sweat-dropping as I proclaimed my infamous catchphrase (which got me _really far _in my career).

"Shinji and I are both adults and I think we will both confront this in a mature matter." I tried to reason, but she stared at me with wide eyes.

"So you guys... are ex-lovers?" She asked as she blinked, probably thinking how foolish she was for not realizing this before. I nearly fell off my stool! _Where is this coming from?_

"T-That's not it at all! _Far from it!__" _I turned deep red. Shinji and I? _Lovers?_ Arceus help the world!

"W-Why would you come to such a conclusion?" I hissed with a whisper, not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to this conversation. Really, that would be _bad. _

Paris chuckled nervously, "I just assumed...how you speak so familiarly of him. Not even a -san or a -kun."

"O-Oh..." I began, finally realizing my actions. Had that little thing gave everyone these ideas?

"It's nothing Paris!" I laughed it off, "I've just known Shinji from my youth, that's all! Eh..." I dowsed a sweat-dropped_. _I must sound so foolish.

"But I'd rather not speak of it," I said as I placed my hands on the small vanity before me, standing up. I felt my brow twitch. Paris must had sensed my stress.

"Hikari-chan...you should know better than to mingle personal relations with your career," She gently said. I nodded. _That_ I have learned.

"Who said that I'm 'mingling' this? Sure, I know Shinji. And yes, we are not on the greatest of terms. But I am not going to let him ruin this for me." I replied steadily, a tone of bitterness slightly present in my voice. I began to walk towards the set.

"Hikari-chan...if it's that bad you don't-" Paris spoke up but I cut her off as I looked back towards the confused red-head.

"If I back out, Paris, then why did I become a model in the first place? If I can't even handle this tiny little problem?" I faked a smile towards her, which was _really_ convincing. I gave out a small sigh of relief as she smiled too, buying it.

As I made my way towards the set once more, my heart rate increased. I felt my blood press through my veins. My legs slowly grew more and more numb. And worse, the closer I was to the set the more numb I felt.

_He_ was standing there by the back-drop, waiting for me. The same hatred that he held was sent towards my figure and I didn't hesitate sending it right back. Joining him on the set, the air around him and I grew heavy.

"You better not mess this up for me, _troublesome._" He whispered harshly towards me as I took my place, just audible enough for me to hear.

"Still keen on old nicknames?" I whispered harshly back. His cold gaze struck me once more.

"We all ready?" Keiko announced with a giddy anticipation as she appeared next to the camera, "Then let's get that film rolling!"

_This was going to be the second to worst day of my life. _

There were no words to describe the awkwardness the man and I shared as we posed together. He was doing his best not to tense up while I did my best to keep my composure. After all, what girl wouldn't try not to burst out into a riot by having a strange man cling to her? Particularly one who called you a slut a few hours earlier?

I was sitting on his lap, facing the camera as Shinji had his arms wrapped around my waist. Although I hated to admit it, he felt _very_ warm. Maybe it was from the fact that I was still in a bikini and he without a shirt. Regardless, I felt very uneasy...something I'm not used to. The skin contact was almost unbearable and no matter what could be done to shift my body away from him, he always seemed to move closer.

"Hikari-san, wrap your left arm around Shinji's neck like you are reaching out for him! And Shinji, give the camera a smoldering look." Keiko instructed, an exasperated sigh in her voice. I wouldn't blame her. Let's just say, this shoot wasn't going so well.

I could tell Shinji was uncomfortable. His muscles were tensing up with each pose that we tried and even though everyone else couldn't tell, _I could._ He's not doing so well concentrating on the shot or getting into his character. That is going to affect the overall shot! I could tell he doesn't want to do this but neither did I. The only difference between us, however, was that I knew there was no other choice. If only I could figure out a way to make our bodies correspond more easily. Whenever I move in, Shinji moves out. When Shinji twists one way, my waist instinctively turns another.

This shouldn't happen. It only makes me look bad as I supermodel! It's my responsibility to make him, an amateur's, shot look believable! After all, any shot of mine was suppose to look _flawless. _

"Hmm...Does this look awkward to you?" The photographer asked Keiko-san, who hesitated before nodding. Shinji and I both cringed. Perhaps because we felt awkward!

"Um, let's try this. Shinji-sama, you sit on thestool." Shinji nodded before releasing me without warning, tipping me off the stood and onto the floor! I bit my lip as I retained a curse.

"Hikari-chan..." Paris sweat-dropped as if she could see the dreaded words forming in my head.

"And Hikari-san, I want you to go behind Shinji-sama," I hesitantly nodded as I stood up, doing so.

His neck tensed as soon as I reached him. Great, here we go again with this crap.

"Okay!" Keiko giggled like a schoolgirl, "Hikari wrap your arms around Shinji-sama's neck possessively, as if your _sooo_ drawn to him!"

_'I am sooo not!' _I mocked in my head, scowling. However, I did so, and Shinji's neck tensed even more. I sighed.

"Make it look sexy and seductive!" The photographer told me, I took a deep breath, planning my character out in my head.

_'Alright...I'm every man's desire who is deemed unapproachable. Yet, I am drawn to him because he wears this cologne. Okay Hikari, you can do this. Pretend Shinji is someone else. You're not Hikari at all in this shot and he is not Shinji. You two never met when you were young. You two never bickered or had differences. Alright...let's try this!' _

Suddenly, a sexy personality took over my head as I was all geared to go. I visualized Shinji as someone else. A completely different person. Suddenly, my old spark came back to me. _Finally_.

"And Shinji-sama," The photographer said towards him, "I want you to look like you're not aware of her. As if, you're trying hard _not _to be irresistible"

Shinji shifted in his seat as he did so. I smirked as well. This was kinda funny in a really _sick way._

"Now Hikari-san," Keiko began, "You're the professional, lead him."

I barely heard Shinji scowl inaudibly deep his throat.

'_That's right, I'm the professional!' _I seemed to lash at him in my head, okay; maybe this was going to be kinda fun to mess with the guy.

I sweetly smiled as I wrapped my arms around his torso, placing my hands in just above his abdominal region. Then, flipping my hair to my one shoulder, I pressed my lips along the croon of his neck and closed my eyes. Strange as it was, I didn't feel Shinji tense at all at this moment. In fact, he remained relax and completely still.

"Ooh! I love this!" Keiko praised as the camera lights flashed at a quicker pace, catching every possible frame. "I love how Shinji-sama pretends he's not aware of Hikari's presence!" She said towards the camera-person, who nodded.

Hmm, so that's his reaction towards this. _Typical._

"Shinji-sama, tilt you head more!" Keiko suggested. He did so.

"But not that far!" The photographer said, "Make sure it looks like you're repelling her!"

"But you want her more than _anything_!" Keiko said.

"Make up your mind," Shinji cringed under his breath, which seemed to falter. A smirk formed along my lips. Thankfully, no one could see this because they were so gently pressed against his neck...

Ah, the classic photographer vs. creative director debate. Whom to follow? How to blend the orders into one?

"Stop fooling around, and do so." The photographer ordered subtly, I _must_ have been doing the carmelldansen in my head by now. This was all too funny! Shinji found something difficult in his life for once! Something that_ I_ was good at.

He began to suddenly tense as my body pressed against him. Would it be awful to say that I enjoyed his misery? Nah, not so much. And throughout that shoot, and all the other frames and poses, I could tell he just wanted to get the hell out of here. Well Shinji, you're not the only one!

"Add the water!" Keiko suddenly called out. Shinji raised an eyebrow.

"Water?" He asked. I shut my eyes tight, embracing for impact.

_**SPLASH!**_

_Ah! It was actually cold this time!_

* * *

"And...um...that's the last frame for the day. You two can relax now..." Keiko said warily. Almost immediately, I threw myself off Shinji with a bitter force as he gladly jumped off the stool. We did not look at each other, or else we would have been stuck in another glare fit. He's such a jerk!

I watched Keiko walk towards the computer to review our frames, but for a change, I had no interest in viewing them. With a piercing glance and huff at Shinji, I walked away from the scene. There was no way I was going to negotiate with him, nor even humor him! _Not even worth it._

Once I made my way towards the lounge area, Paris caught up with me.

"...Tries Bien Hikari-chan...!" She tried to praise but I could tell by the falter in her voice that she was only saying it to make me feel better. I groaned as she handed me a towel, "Please don't humor me Paris, I knew it sucked." I sighed as dried myself. After that, I went through my tote.

My cell had four missed calls, and all were from Nozomi. She must have been worried about how I hung up on her. I sighed, she was going to get an earful of Shinji bashing tonight.

Putting my phone away, I heard Keikocall for me. "Oi, Hikari-san! Come look!" She said from her computer chair. I groaned again. I didn't want too...!

"Go Hikari-chan. Before things get worse." Paris tried to reason. I slowly nodded and gulped. As I headed towards the computer, I noticed Shinji's presence right next to Keiko.

_Shit. _

"Hi," I weakly said, making my presence known. They both turned to me. Shinji's expression the usual, and Keiko's unreadable.

She clicked through the computer as both of us watched her go through all the frames we have done, and I could tell we both blushed fiercely at each one. I looked at Shinji from the corner of my eye...and I mentally shrieked when he was doing the same to me. We both snapped our attention back to Keiko once she spoke up.

"These shots may look nice..." She hesitated. I sweat-dropped. Nice was surely _not the word for these pictures!_

"But the emotions...the expression...the feel...it's not _there._ It's like eating cake without it being sweet. It looks nice, but the taste is _awful!_" She tried to explain to us. I nodded, embarrassed. I, Hikari, a famous and elite supermodel, getting criticized for a simple shoot. This wasn't like me.

"W-Well..." Keiko began, "Normally, when working with someone like you Hikari..." She trailed off. I heard Shinji scoff. I glowered towards him, my eyes raging.

"Normally these shoots only take a day, but in this rare case, we're going to have to extend it for a few more days. Alright? Just to see if we can improve on this." She said, standing up from her seat. The look of failure and weariness was present in her eyes and my heart sank. I couldn't believe it! I didn't nail this? What about my solo shots? Those were perfect! _Absolutely perfect! _

I looked at Shinji, whom seemed just as frustrated. It's all because of _him! _My fists tightened in anger.

_It was all because of Shinji!_

"Excuse me while I go talk to the rest of the crew to inform them of my decision." She bowed before us while we bowed in return. Once she was gone, I snapped my gaze towards Shinji.

_"What?" _He spat towards me.

"Don't give me that! This isyour entire fault!" I argued with him, seething.

"My fault? How is this my fault?" He snapped back. I didn't seem to notice the dressers coming to me at this time.

"You!" I hissed, "You're not taking things seriously! _You just have to have it your way!_" I growled as two female crew workers stretched out a large white towel in between me and Shinji. Neither of us didn't really seem to notice.

_"This is none of your business!" _He argued as he pressed on, his voice full of more vigor. I gave him the harshest glare I could give him as a few dressers came on my side of the towel and began to undress me.

"_None of my business?_" I snapped as I felt my bottoms slip off, "I am part of this session too!"

"And you, Shinji, can't keep having harsh attitude!" I kept pressing on as I lifted my arms up, allowing them easier access to remove my bikini top. Then at the current moment, I was nude and the white towel was the only shield I had from Shinji getting a full view. It's a common procedure when you don't have time to run back and forth between dressing rooms.

"It's not even fair towards the rest of the crew or your partner! And like it or not Shinji, I'm your partner!" I kept on criticizing at him, why wasn't he saying anything back? Why was he giving me this _wide-eyed look?_

"You're supposed to go with the flow of the shoot. You have to develop a character!" My rampage was _far from over. _ I was taking full advantage of his silence. I felt my regular underwear being slipped on as I continued and I lifted my arms up as a dresser put my bra in place.

"You can't mix both your private life and your professionalism into one! It doesn't work that way!" Another spat came from me as I felt my usual ivory color dress slip over my head. After I slipped my arms into the shoulder straps, the white towel disappeared between us and I was fully dressed. As soon as the dressers walked away, it was only myself and Shinji.

"Well, _say something_!" My brow furrowed as I held my arms crossed. He just continued to stare at me, _wide-eyed._

_"What?" _I yelled. But then, as if I was acting like a complete retard, two and two clicked together. _Shinji witnessed me being changed_.

He witnessed them take off my tops and bottoms, witnessing me semi-nude for a brief moment , witnessing them throw the stuff on me, and the dressers walking away like it was no big deall. How it was no big deal for _me_.

I turned a little pink but my expression had no sign of embarrassment what so ever!I rolled my eyes as I glared at him, "Oh, grow up you _**pervert**_!" I insulted as I walked away, grabbing my things as I headed out.

I threw my coat over me, my tote over my shoulders, and my heels onto my feet I bid my adieus to Paris, to Keiko, to the crew members, and I just glared towards _him. _Our eyes once again met with such a passionate rage that even I had no clue where it came from. However, I wasn't going to let this bother me. With a flip of my hair, I headed towards the door and left the studio.

It seemed with each click of my heels down that lovely hallway my anger grew. This time, instead of feeling flushed by the stares of many bystanders, I ignored them. I ignored the beautiful portraits of models which I normally would marvel at and I even ignored those who called out my name for an autograph.

My anger could had busted out of my body and attack the citizens of Sinnoh! That's how upset I was. If this was an average day in my life, I wouldn't fret over such a simple mishap at a photo shoot.

_But now that Shinji has been involved..._

_It was anything but._

* * *

About a half hour later, I found myself walking out of the elevator and back into the agency's main lobby. Thank goodness! I thought I forever would have to listen to slow jazz music as my rage kept building and building in that forsaken thing!

Not even waiting for the doors to fully open, I practically squeezed out of the elevator and nearly sprinted down the hallway, reaching the main lobby.

Who knew that a lobby with glossy white walls and tan marble flooring would bring me such joy? I never felt more relieved when I saw the comfy black velvet waiting chairs or the gold doors! Just as I was about to make my way to the revolving doors, a familiar voice stopped me.

"Hikari-kun!"

_Reiji._

I slightly Reiji was here...then that must mean he came to see Shinji. That means Shinji wouldn't be too far behind. And if I stay here just a little bit longer and chat with Reiji, then that means there's a chance I'm going to have run into Shinji...Gulp.

"U-Um...Reiji-kun!" I nervously greeted as I plastered on a fake smile, walking his way. I had to make this short and sweet.

"How did your shoot go…? Your hair's all wet..." He asked. I nervously laughed. What could I say?That I hated it because I had to pose suggestive and sexy scenes with your brother, _half-dressed?_

"Um, it was ...interesting! And water was part of the shoot...eh heh heh..." I said, trying my best not to make my words falter. How come I couldn't get these suggestive images of me and Shinji out of my head?

"Aw, that's great! Seems like fun." He smiled, "I wonder how my brother's went..." He trailed off, thinking. I flinched, a vein almost popping on my forehead. I could probably fill him in on a few details...

"Oh, did you see him? Did you give him any advice?" Reiji seemed to snicker. I grimaced. _You could say_ _that._

"Um Reiji-kun, I have to go-" I began but then suddenly, a voice cut both me and Reiji off.

"Aniki," The person approached us. I swear to God my muscles froze! I couldn't move!

"Aniki, let's go." Shinji said as came up to us. He didn't seem aware of my presence to the slightest. I began to take note how he was once again fully dressed in the attire I saw him in this morning; everything was the same except his hair was still wet like mine.

"Ah, Shinji! How did your picture go?" Reiji seemed to ask. Shinji's expression didn't falter a bit. Normal? _This was anything but normal! Jerk!_

"Oi, Hikari-kun, are you alright?" Reiji turned towards me, a look a concern on his face. My teeth were clenched, my first in tight balls. Shinji then was finally aware of my presence and I could see his fists tighten as well.

"Perfectly fine," I said bitterly through closed teeth, the answer directed towards Reiji, yet my face turned towards Shinji.

Shinji rolled his eyes before once again, turning towards his brother, "Turns out I'm going to come back here for a few more days. The model I was working with didn't seem to cooperate-"

"Don't you dare-!" I suddenly lashed out, _"Don't blame this all on me!" _He was not going to weasel his way out of this!

"What the hell!" Shinji lashed at me. I glowered furiously at him.

"My solo shots were _fine_! Only the shots with you came out awkward!" I hissed.

Shinji smirked. "Is that my fault?"

"Yes, _yes it is_!"

Pretty soon, Shinji and I went into a hysteric bickering match. Most of it going like, "Shut the hell up!" and "If only you didn't grip me so hard!" etc. etc. etc.

"You're so _unprofessional_!" I lashed at him, "When we had this same conversation before, all you could do was stare at my figure!"

"Well_ excuse me for being a man!" _Shinji snapped back.

"Oh? You're _a man_?" I mocked-surprised, "You sure could have fooled me during the shoot, with how _tense_ you where! Besides! It's called self-discipline! Oh wait, you should know all about _discipline_!" I suggested towards him harshly. He narrowed his eyes at me.

Shinji and I once more drifted back into another heated and senseless argument. We soon forgot that Reiji was standing right there, a confused and shocked expression on his face.

"I-I'm going out to the car..." He said as he tried to excuse himself from our heated battle.

"THEN GO!" We both hissed at him., Reiji was quick to nod and scurry out of the building!

_Poor Reiji..._

But then immediately, Shinji and I lashed back at once another as if Reiji wasn't there at all.

"Why can't you just follow my lead?" I complained as I stomped my foot, somehow we got back on the main topic. Modeling.

"You're making me look bad! This is my _career_! Do you know how embarrassing it is for me now that I have to work on a simple shoot for more than a day?"

I kept saying this over and over. When will this get into _big his purple head?_

"Shut the hell up, bitch!" Shinji yelled at me, "I need this more than you do _any day_!"

I gaped at him, before scowling and glaring at suddenly, I took a deep breath and regained my composure.

"Look Shinji, I want you to listen and you better listen well." I said slowly, walking up to him so that I was only a few steps away from him. He didn't seem fazed by my seriousness, yet he didn't do anything to stop me.

"I don't know what your reason is here or why you're doing this. But guess what, _I really don't care_." I cautioned as I narrowed my eyes as I got right in his face. He didn't seem to falter and neither did I.

"But right now, _you're in my world_. And in _my world_, you can't just rely on a pokemon's strength to get you far. You just got here by flashing your high-class trainer status right into Keiko-san's eyes and that's all the handicaps you're ever going get." My eyes became small slits as I pressed forward.

"And if you ever want to get publicity, if you _ever _want to get through this shoot, if you ever want to _become Champion_, you better do as I say. Or you can just kiss it all _goodbye_!"

And with that, I straightened out my back as I turned around, leaving that building.

_Leaving Shinji there in my wake._

* * *

_What's the matter, Hikari? Are things not going the way you planned for the **first **time in your life? Oops! I'm sorry, it's not the first time, **right**? Kudos to you for standing your ground to possibly the **hottest** trainer that hit Sinnoh. Oh but then again, your experience with men hasn't quite been the **best **recently, has it? How does it feel to sense the professionalism **slip** through her delicate fingers as you slowly lose your hold on everything?_

_Want my advice? Get your hands on the situation **fast** before this man becomes your downfall all over again. _

_And by situation, I mean the man **himself**._

_Mwah!- HG10_

* * *

Ooh, I like that ending! HAHA! Yes, I had fun with this chapter. :3 Ooh, but right now, they seem to _**hate**_ each other! (giggles) I'm going to have fun with this! Aw, but don't worry Hikari and Shinji! The next day will be better!Maybe not…-troll face-

Well, that's all I have to say now.

Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Rantings and Blushings

What's up guys? Sorry for such a long wait, but ugh school is so overwhelming! I had two projects due in one week! There has to be like some law or something against that!

This chapter may be a tad bit on the short side compared to other chapters, but I wanted to post _something up_. Tomorrow, I'll try to scurry through my writing for the next chapter of A Precious Bond and if that's not up soon, don't worry, I'll manage some way to get it up! The more time it takes for me to write something, the better it turns out! Most of the time…

Well, enough of all that talk. Enjoy Chapter three of Model Behavior!

_**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ITS CHARACTERS. **_

* * *

"And then_ he had the nerve to blame it all on me__!_" I ranted as Nozomi was trying _very _hard not to burst into hysterics.

As soon as I was done with that _forsaken shoot_, it was already evening ( yes, it took that long!) when I headed back to my penthouse. Dialing her number, Nozomi came right over and once my pokemon finally went to sleep, I went all out on the Shinji bashing.

I didn't want my pokemon to hear any more of it. Trust me, Empoleon received an earful.

"I mean, he should at least act professional!" I cried as I searched through my freezer for something to eat. Nozomi just sat on my island-counter, chuckling.

"Hikari-chan, calm down." She said through her giggles. I whipped around to face her my eyes ablaze!

_"CALM DOWN?" _I seethed as I gripped the tub of chocolate ice cream hard in my hand, "You just try to calm down in my scenario!"

She just rolled her eyes at me as I dug furiously into the sweet dessert, devouring spoonful after spoonful. "Hikari-chan, you're bashing Shinji-san for being unprofessional but look at you."

My eyes perked up from my ice cream to her face, blinking. "What about it?" I asked, traces of ice cream visible along my cheeks.

She looked at my appearance before laughing her head off. I grimaced as I could only envision what she was seeing. Of course, it was late at night so I would be in my pajamas which consisted of short white silk shorts and a matching white silk tank. My hair was wet and air-drying from my shower , and chocolate ice cream around my mouth.

Not the usual attire for a supermodel.

"Hikari-chan..." She laughed as she wiped my mouth, apparently some chocolate was scattered across the sides.

I pouted. " Don't blame me, blame him!" I complained as I stomped over to my stainless steel sink, chucking the ice-creamed filled spoon into it. "Its his fault!"

Nozomi sweat-dropped, "And it starts...again." She said, more to herself than to me.

I glowered at her as I headed over to the TV area, nearly flopping myself onto the couch. Nozomi just sat by me and I could tell she was trying very hard not to laugh.

"He's so cold, ruthless, and annoying! Why would he want to model anyway? Why?"Once again, my voice was raging as I flipped through the channels on my plasma screen TV, nearly too quick for me to see what was on.

"Well..." Nozomi trailed off, "He is on the verge to becoming Champion," She began, I someone as heartless as Shinji became Champion, I would move out of Sinnoh. Hoenn was a beautiful place, anyway.

"And to become Champion he's going to have to challenge the current, which is Shirona-sama" She cuffed her hand around her chin, pondering. "And to even _challenge _the champion officially takes a whole lot of money, fees and all." She then raised an eyebrow. "Could this be his way of gaining access to that money? I wouldn't doubt it, with the publicity and all."

I scoffed, "Well, he sure picked a dandy way to do it!" I still madly flipped though the channels, my thumb smashing against the remote.

"How much is the pay for the shoot exactly?"

"Um..." I paused on a channel to think, "About 900 million pokeyen?" I answered, not phased at all by the incredible amount. Nozomi, however, nearly fell off the couch! I sweat-dropped as I stared at her.

"H-Hikari-chan! I knew you made a l-lot but _that much for one little shoot_?" She flustered as she got back up. I basically nodded.

"Nozomi-chan, I began modeling at 16. Then,I became a supermodel at age 18 and now I'm 21. What else would you think? I get paid _a lot_. "

She dowsed a sweat-drop before settling back down on the couch, "No wonder..." Her eyes were wide with realization, "And the amount doesn't faze you?"

My eyes were dazed and glue to the screen, this conversation was pretty much like me explaining to Nozomi _how to breathe. _

"Not really," I replied, "Money is nice and all, but once you keep getting _more and more_, you pretty much start to lose interest." I sighed as I settled on an entertainment talk show. Maybe some hot gossip on _other _people will help me forget at least a _fraction _of today.

"Did you put the ice cream away?" Nozomi asked me as I was focusing on the "news".

_'Hmmm, So Shirona might have hair extensions...'_

"Oh!" I nearly shrieked as I jumped in my seat, her words breaking my thoughts. "I guess I forgot!"

I quickly said as I jumped off the couch and headed over to the ice cream that was still on the kitchen counter. What could be worst than melted ice cream? Oh yeah. _Shinji's arrogance. _

Returning back to my seat, I slumped back down in a huff as Nozomi nudged me on the shoulder.

"Why are you so down on this? He's just a guy..." She trailed off as she rested her arm on the armrest, her hand on her chin. I gaped at her. "And he doesn't look that bad either." She winked at me.

"Then you model half naked with him Nozomi-chan!" I huffed as I crossed my arms, sticking my nose in the air. She laughed at this remark, not taking me seriously at all!

"Besides," I continued. "I need this just as much as he does! I can not _afford _to fail this shoot! Do you know what would happen if I did? Word will spread, _Nozomi-chan. _My reputation would be in jeopardy!_" _I moaned as all the painful consequences flooded my mind at this instant. I sank deeper into the couch.

"Wow, with all this awkwardness you two should just _do it _and get it over with." She trailed off sarcastically, her voice suggestive. My cheeks started to burn. What did she just _suggest? _She snickered as I gaped at her, my face red with blushing. Wait. Me blushing? NO!

_'Suppress it Hikari, SURPRESS IT!' _I told myself as sexy and dirty thoughtsdanced about my mind.

Damn it, get these nasty pornographic images out of MY HEAD!

"You're taking it too far now!" I cried as I whacked her with a nearby cushion. My friend did nothing but laugh as I continued to swat at her.

"I'm joking Hikari-chan!" She chuckled, enjoying this. Bitch. "Calm down a bit, okay...?" She said with concern as I fumed with anger and embarrassment.

"W-Well, you don't _know_ him, Nozomi-chan! He's rude, selfish, and not to mention cold-hearted! When I was traveling with Satoshi in my youth, he'd treat his pokemon like tools of power and _he'd have the nerve to release them if they didn't suit his needs_! Don't you remember screaming at him back in the day and I had to hold you back? Don't you understand?You don't understand ,Nozomi-chan! _**He forgot my name! Twice!**_" My rant was perfect, ruthless. Standing up, my arms wailing in a blaze, Nozomi didn't even have the chance to interrupt my tirade. All she could do was blink at me once I stopped, catching my breath.

And then, silence.

"Oh. My. God." Nozomi said, word by word as she stared at me. A sigh escaped me. Finally! She understood!

"So you finally see what I'm talking about?" A soft smile graced my reddened cheeks as my eyes met hers with hope. Now Nozomi also realizes how mean this bastard is!

Just when I was about to continue my rant, however, Nozomi stood up. Her face slowly brightened like a child who knew a sneaky secret and to be honest, it frightened me.

"You _like _him." She said, her face lighting up.

Right at that moment, I froze. The nerves swimming from underneath my skin froze as my blood, one more, flushed my entire body. Wait a second. Is it possible to pale and blush at the same time? Because if not, I think I just made a scientific loophole.

"What do you mean?" My voice was loud, shrill, at a loss from the shock of her suggestion. Me? Having feelings for _Shinji?_Impossible! Just because he is handsome, sexy, clever, determined, strong, and smart doesn't excuse the fact that he's a nasty person! Ugh! There is no reason for Nozomi to think that I like Shinji simply because he has an amazing body!

_DAMN IT!_

_I mentally slapped myself just for thinking that._

"I just find it odd how you are so worked up about this. The Hikari I know would normally ignore him but you get so hot and bothered at the thought of him forgetting _just_ your name. " Nozomi mentioned suggestively,, her eyes narrow with delight. Looking at her, my mouth became dry and hung loose...a complete loss of words.

"Well, now it would make sense since you keep bringing it up..." Nozomi continued to snicker as she looked at my flustered figure.

"Bringing what up?" I defended haughtily as I put my hands on my hips, my brow furrowed.

" photo shoot. His personality. His past. Your past. How unprofessional he is. How it affects you. _Anything pertaining to him in general_. Plus, you can't seem to last a minute without scoffing!"

I scoffed at this but as soon as I did, she pointed a finger on what I had just done. I placed my hands over my mouth quickly at this realization.

"I-I don't like him, Nozomi-chan!" I hissed though my covered mouth, preventing anything unreasonable to come out. "T-Trust me, I don't!"

She just snickered my way, "Oh my girl, this is too good." She laughed as she fell back on the couch, watching the TV. I couldn't believe it. If there was one thing I have learned from adulthood, it's that your best friend's job regardless of age was to embarrass you. In every single way possible.

"I-I'm going to bed!" I stammered as I stomped towards the stairs, still as flustered as ever. Wow, I'm surprised the steps didn't crash under the intense pounding of my feet. It's just...the mere idea! Me? And Shinji? _No fucking way in hell would that ever happen! _

"You can stay in one of my guest rooms, Nozomi-chan. You know where any of them are." I called down the steps a little too quickly, her laughter was her only reply. I blushed horribly.

"It's not like you're a virgin, Hikari-chan! Heck, both of us aren't! Take it a little bit more lightly, will you?" She was giggling now and at that moment, I cringed. The manicure I received a few days ago was starting to chip as my nails clawed into the railing.

_"GO TO HELL!"_ I screamed down to her only to earn her carefree laughter in return. The two of really have been friends a long time for her to withstand such verbal abuse...

The moment I reached my bedroom, I slammed the double doors so hard I could swear the rest of Sinnoh shook. _But I didn't care._

My bed was my sanctuary. Nothing could reach me from underneath the soft, white covers. No traces of unhappiness could flash before my eyes concealed by soft sheets. And best of all...no scream could escape fluffy, feathery pillows.

_If the thought of Shinji in my bed alongside me, all hot and bothered, was going to keep me up all night...Damn it, Sinnoh was going down with me! _

* * *

_The room was black, and dark. There was nothing visible anywhere in sight. _

_Pure darkness._

_Bass music slowing pumped from all around. The darkness was slowly breaking. The music picked up, became faster._

_Like a heartbeat. _

_Then, a piercing white light. _

_A beautiful woman appeared as she began to dance intricately to the beat gracefully, as if the music possessed her. She swayed and her long slender legs dazzled in the radiant light all around. Her majestic hair, dark as midnight, flowed and danced. _

_Eyes of pure ices seemed to pierce the camera. She became prey to the music as it controlled her, dancing so beautifully that anyone who would see her would stop and stare. Her simple gray dress flowed in key with her body. _

_Anyone would be envious of this goddess._

_The music suddenly stopped. It's melody only a distant echo._

_Another blinding flash. _

_Falling to her knees, the goddess panted for a breath. A purpose. Her features were tired, worn, dazed...yet the beauty was still present from within her eyes. Swfitly, she shut her eyes tight and opened them slowly. _

_A white orb drifted out of her chest, sparkling so pure and white,_

_The object that was the source of her maddened dance._

_Her controller. _

_She reached out her hand as the white glow dissolved into a small white and slender device, hovering so perfectly over her hand._

_A smile flashed towards the viewer. Her voice a soft, whisper. _

_"__**Poketch Touch," **__She seductively said towards the camera, the shot was zoomed so that all you could see was her flawless and luscious lips, "__**Have you been touched?" **_

_And with a bone-chilling giggle, and a taunting wink, the beautiful goddess disappeared in an eerie yet seductive mist. the Poketch Touch still remaining. _

_The said device became full view on the screen, its name in bold print under it._

_And with that, the object faded. _

_Returning once again..._

_...to Pure Darkness._

* * *

It was still a funny feeling, watching yourself on the big screen. A smile graced my lips as I caught a glimpse of my famous poketch commercial from my limo's window. Everything really does look more magnificent when it's displayed at large on the side of a skyscraper for bystanders to stop and stare in awe.

I giggled to myself. I still remembered filming for that shoot. How it almost took no effort to move and dance with such grace, such majesty. But who could blame me? With a brief history in coordinating, I wasn't a stranger to finesse and footwork. I was the complete package for the campaign and from what I heard, the poketch touch rapidly flew off the shelves the day after my promotion was released!

That was the perk of being famous. You wake up every day to some miracle. However...unlike today, a miracle was far from it! It was already the next morning by the time I sunk deep against the leather of the limo's cushions. Looking outside, I envied how bright and early the day seemed and how perfectly cheery I lacked in comparison.

Honestly, one would think that when Nozomi woke me this morning I was heading to my execution. A huge groan escaped me along with a sigh. I knew what I had to face, _I just knew._

It was only the sheer logic that the day would eventually have to be over that brought me out of my bed and into this limo. It was only the sheer logic that I knew that this horrible and dreadful shoot would be over eventually. But alas, it was the sheer logic that made it painfully obvious that once this shoot was done the ad would be _everywhere._

To make it worse, I haven't been in the public eye for quite a while. This was not the kind of re-debut I wished for! The media will surely have a frenzy and it won't be long before I see Shinji and myself plastered on every building, magazine, talk show, and everything else! That's not even counting the minimum of three months it would take for me to personally cool off from the humiliation.

_Oh, Arceus._

_Please kill me._

"Yoshitaka-san, call my publicist. Make sure _no one _gets wind of this shoot sooner than necessary." I was quick to say as I dug my fingernails on the smooth leather-interior of the limo, gritting my teeth. My driver smiled at me before nodding, bringing the limo to a sudden stop. _Great._ A traffic jam. Oh well, I sure won't mind the delay. Yoshitaka didn't seem to either. He pulled out his found and called my publicist, already acting upon my request. My heart lifted at the sight.

This was all I could do for now. I just had to relax and stay strong, remember who I am, and use my resources to my advantage. I've made it this far in my career; I'm not going to break down because of one little _blemish. _

Speaking of which, I picked up my cell and dialed Keiko's number. It wouldn't be pretty professional of me to arrive late without an excuse.

"Hello Hikari-san!" She chirped with relief as she answered. In the background behind her cheery voice, however, I heard an aggravated commotion. From what I figured, it was Shinji being pissed that he couldn't get straight to work and be done with. All because I was _late._ It kinda made my heart tingling just thining about how easily I affected the man.

"Keiko-san," I said happily, "I'm so sorry for the delay. Traffic as always is such a bother in such a huge city like this." I sunk into the seat, getting comfortable with the conversation.

"Don't worry about a thing, Hikari-san! It is such an honor to work with you and we all understand about traffic jams and such." I smirked quietly to myself, of course they wouldn't mind me being late. _The Hikari _was the best of the best, and they knew that.

"Okay, just making sure. Oh by the way Keiko-san, I can't stay long for today. My schedule is booked. I'm sure my publicist told you all about my other shoots today, plus my fitting for the upcoming _**Secrets Fashion Show **_in a couple of weeks. So for two hours, okay?" I smiled. Oh fashion shows. Gotta love'em.

"Yes, yes! I heard all of that. Which is why we must start working right away!"

My skin paled, "Sure..." I replied into the phone. Arceus, right when I walk through those doors they're probably gonna strip me done and practically _throw_ me at him!

"And I apologize the other day for my poor performance, "I began into the phone, preparing my excuse that I concocted last night, "I know it's not a proper excuse for anything, for there is no excuse for the way I acted. But I was just in over-all shock for who my partner was and I hadn't had anytime to adjust. Again, I'm so sorry." My tone was sweet. Professional. _Perfect. _Plus, I kinda told the truth too!

"No worries, Hikari-san! I'm sure today will be flawless!"

"Okay, good. Oh yeah, and by the way Keiko-san can you do me a favor?" I smiled.

"Yes Hikari?"

"Tell Shinji that I won't be long."

And with that, I ended the call, smirking the whole way to _**Poise Perfect!**_

* * *

The sleek black limo doors opened and Yoshitaka-san held out his hand. Gracefully, I took it and my strappy black heels stepped out. Immediately, bystanders stopped and stared in awe.

From my strappy heels to my black and sleek pants, to my red low V-cut tank, and finally to my white designer hand bag, I've arrived. I pulled my big sunglasses over my smoky sleek eyes, and smiled at Yoshitaka before bowing slightly and heading inside the building.

My walk was no doubt one of a supermodel, even when casually strolling into the main lobby. The heels of my shoes made that trademark _click click _and the wave of my hair that flowed behind me left an incredible scenet. Upon signing in at the main desk, I smirked. Shinji signed in thirty signatures ago and he must be annoyed. I, however, kept my cool with a smile.

I had this. I was a celebrity. I was _Hikari. _

_This was my game, my rules. That man was nothing more than a pawn to be used at my disposal. _

_And I was the Queen. _

"Alright, _let's do this_." I declared confidently right away as I opened the doors to the studio, strutting inside with Paris by my side. As I walked in, crew members greeted me as I made my way to Keiko next to the backdrop, stripping my own self down in the process. Dressers and make-up artists quickly scurried to me as I kept walking, _un-dressing_. I handed Paris my tote and sunglasses as I pulled off my shirt, and letting my pants fall to the floor. My heels were kicked off as the dressers scurried to dress me and collect my loose clothing. Throughout the whole time, my cool demeanor did not break.

"Ah, Hikari-san! You've made it!" Keiko rushed to my side immediately, feeding me many praises. "I'm so glad you arrived!"

"Yup! I'm ready." I said as a different bathing suit was being placed over me, this one was white this time and it seemed just as skimpy as the last. I couldn't help but take notice in Keikoappearance as she led me to the set. She wore a pink-striped polo dress with white go-go boots, plus a white beret over her long flowing hair. Hmm, at first glance you would not think she was a professional creative designer. But then again, I guess she was pretty creative.

I walked onto the set. However, as soon as I did, _that voice _was heard.

"Look who finally decided to show up." The voice scowled as my teeth cringed. Whipping my hair around my face, I glowered at the owner of the voice. _Shinji. _

He too was already on the white back-drop, and he too was ready. I took note how he was already shirtless and that he wore black ripped jeans. _As usual. _This weird sensation flitted around my whole body as I stared at him, _God_, I wasn't attracted to him, was I? I'd be lying if I said he wasn't tight and firm but I'm not going to let Nozomi's comments from the previous night get to me!

"Well Shinji, traffic was troublesome." I said towards him as I turned away, trying to blow him off. I didn't think I could stare at him any longer! Who knows what could of happened?

"You would know all about "troublesome"." He scowled. I couldn't ignore that. Whipping right back around, I scowled at him.

_"Remember that little talk we had yesterday?" _I said through clenched teeth.

_"Yes, but may I remind you who this is for?"_ He hissed back. I stared at him intently.

_"Yes, the cologne." _He glared at me and I easily matched him. That same electric flicker sparked between us and I felt the body temperature rising.

"Alright, are you guys ready?" The photographer asked as he adjusted his lens. I was quick to flash my best-game face at the crew as I saw Shinji roll his eyes. _This was going to interesting. _

* * *

Tension. All I could describe this moment was _tension. _Normally I would happily oblige to being cradled by a handsome man and looming over him, but not when I could almost feel the hate within his hold! Modeling with Shinji was just awkward, so very awkward. Readjusting my face to get more comfortable, I gently placed it along his pecs as I lustily stared at the camera. His arm slipped around my waist and the camera flashed once more.

My mind must had been going insane at the sound of the cameras. Every click they made with every flash sounded like little chirps of "_tense!"_. _"Tense, tense, tense, tense!"_ With a faltering breath, I did my best to find my sweet spot. My character. Yet, I couldn't help thinking. Every touch, every flex of muscle, every traces of warmth was _Shinji_ and my body heat flared up. Was the tempertaure rising in here? Why did my blood feel so heated? I shook my head as I shooed away any nasty, pornographic thoughts.

Stupid Nozomi.

"Shinji, lift your head up a little more!" Keiko instructed and Shinji did so. An hour had already passed of our modeling and neither Keiko or the crew looked satisfied enough. It was just like a repeat of yesterday, _which was bad. _

"I need a break!" I found myself saying as I abruptly stood up from the awkward pose. I looked down to see Shinji's angry scowl. Of course he was angry, anything preventing him from finishing this shoot as quickly as possible will surely piss him off. I could care less about that right now.

"Something the matter, Hikari-chan?" Paris asked as she approached me. Makeup artists and hair dressers swarmed me, touching up my look as I noticed her.

"Nothing," I sighed, annoyed. Paris sighed as well. I think she knew by now how things were.

"You think that it would be a good idea?" Behind me, I could hear Keiko-discussing with the other crew members. My eyes widened. I heard more murmurs nd I looked over my shoulder to see Keiko giggle nervously.

"I know that they aren't being reasonable with each other, I could see that. But..." She tried to reason with them, I could tell. _Great._

Suddenly, my mind began to race.

'_W-What if she's trying to convince them to let me go? No, never! I'm the best of the best! Surely, she sees that!'_

I swear to Arceus, the next opportunity I get to utterly _destroy _Shinji I'll gladly take it!

"Trust me; I'll go talk to her about it. She's a professional, she'll understand." She said as she made her way towards me, I shrieked as I was quick to turn around, pretending to focus on what the make up artists were doing to my face. Paris looked at me, concerned. I gulped as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hikari-san," Keiko said as she approached me, shooing away the many crew members scattered around me. My gaze met hers, expecting harsh criticism. I winced. _This was bad! _If I get _fired _, my reputation as an elite would be ruined!

Keiko- smiled warily at me as she put her hands behind her back sheepishly, my heart rate increased. Here it comes!

'_**Hikari-san, we just need someone else for this job**__. __**I'm letting you go...**__' _Her words seemed to play in my head, my heart sunk as I predicted this. That's what she's gonna say, I just know it!I'm going to be rejected.

_'Just like coordinating...' _Painful memories began to resurface,

I bit my lip tight, awaiting that remark. But then...Keiko said something that made my skin pale, my eyes wide. No. Hell no. It was far worse than being let go, _far worse! _

Those words that Keikohad just said seemed to burn a hole right through my eyes, my heart flaming at an impossible rate than it ever had done before.

_"How comfortable are you going topless for the next set of frames?"_

* * *

"U-Um..." I stuttered as I stared at her, awaiting my response. Of course that's what she meant by _"She's a professional, that I would understand." _

She must have been wary because of me and Shinji's current terms, but to her, this must be an easy way out to a good shot. Cause let's face it, heavy sex appeal sells. Mentally, I cursed my glamorous body.

'_Well,let's face it. My body is amazing…' _I sweat-dropped as I tried avoiding contact with Keiko.

I gulped as I looked at Shinji from across the room, whom was undergoing the bombard of makeup artists that I had just gotten through. He seemed pissed.

Had he heard what Keiko was discussing with the crew members? My heart skipped, I hoped not._ I really hoped not_

"Well Hikari-san?" She asked as my attention was brought to her with a snap. My skin burned. What could I say? _No? _It's not like I was a stranger to nudity before but not with Shinji! Never with Shinji!

"Sure," I found myself saying confidentially out on an impulse. But as soon as Keiko-san smiled with delight and walked away, I turned to face Paris, a horrified expression on my face.

"What have you done, Hikari-chan? You could have said no! You have that power!" She frantically said as she panicked with me.

"I know! But I couldn't help it! I do whatever the camera wants and apparently, that's what it wants! I can't say _no_! A supermodel is never to say no!" I panicked as I jumped up and down from anxiety, waving my arms slightly. Of course, you take what you are given in this cut throat industry!

"Hikari-chan!" She wailed slightly. I groaned. How could I at least make the best of this? Suddenly, a light flickered inside my head. _Idea. _

A wicked smile spread across my lips.

"Hikari...chan?" Paris stuttered at my evilness, stepping a few feet back.

I laughed to myself as I looked at her. Thinking of yesterday, I smirked. Shinji freaked out when I _dressed _in front of him. Looking over my shoulder now, Shinji was completely unaware.

"Let's just have fun with Shinji for a bit, alright Paris?" I giggled as I turned around, my hair naturally flipping over my shoulders.

"H-Hikari-chan! What are you going to do?" Paris cried out, shocked at my scheme.

_I turned back at her, smiling. _

_To answer her question simply._

_I'm taking back what is mine. _

* * *

_Tsk tsk, naughty naughty! Don't you know better, Hikari, than to __**taunt**__ and __**tease**__ those around you? I mean, the last time you tried that it didn't quite work out so __**well**__, now did it? Why don't you just go take __Nozomi's advice and go __**screw**__ the man already, because we can all see past your twisted __**façade**__. By the state your in, I highly doubt you have any other options __**left. **__Are fears of the past resurfacing after so long ago? Tell me Hikari, do you truly __**miss**__ coordinating? Or do you just fear the pain of __**rejection**__? Don't flash me that __**fake**__ smile of yours._

_You're not fooling **anyone**._

_Mwah!- HG10_

* * *

Oh…My…God…I'm so tired XD! Wow, I missed the summer when you could like stay until 3am with no sweat! Sigh…gone are the days lol!

Ooh, what's Hikari planning? Honestly, tell me if you guys liked this chapter. I'm kinda iffy…

Well, like I mentioned before, I'll try updating APB very very soon and maybe I'll post up a Ikarishipping oneshot for Halloween ; ) Ooh, I'm looking forward to that!

Woah…seriously, I'm so tired. Must…fight…sleep! Well, I gotta start getting working on other ikari-related stuff, so I'll catch up with you guys later!

Until Next Time!


	4. Chapter 4: Playing Dirty

_**READ FIRST!**_

Hey guys, sorry for not updating in what seemes like...a year...oh boy (sweat-drops) That doesn't sound good does it? lol. Well, don't worry, just because I wasn't updating doesn't mean I wasn't thinking about this story a lot! I had a dream about it the other week :3

And that's all the changes I made that I could think, I just wanted to let you guys know so if you look back or read in the future and you get confused. Now, moving on to the Terms used in this chapter!

Contact Plaza: Amity Square

Yosuga City: Hearthome City

And that's all I think I mentioned! If I missed any, please let me know! Well, I won't keep you waiting any longer, here's chapter 4 of Model Behavior! hehe I made it long for you!

_**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ITS CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

"Let's just have fun with Shinji for a bit, alright Paris?" I giggled as I turned around, my hair naturally flipping over my shoulders.

"H-Hikari-chan! You're not-!" Paris cried out, shocked as she suddenly realized my intentions. I turned back to her, smirking. The thing was...yes. _Yes I was. _

"Shinji!" I called out to him as I approached the said trainer, a warm yet seductive smile on my my smile was a bit much but I didn't think about it at the time. All I had on my mind at that moment was to put Shinji in his place and finally put this nonsense behind me. After all, if I can't get through Shinji's rough exterior with sheer aggression then I have no choice but to resort to other means! However, that doesn't mean that I will be proud after I am finished...

Making my way towards Shinji, I could tell already he was preoccupied with various other crew members. Regardless, I kept my predatory gaze as I snatched a red bikini off a nearby rack and headed towards my prey. Time must have been on my side when Shinji was finally alone by himself when I reached him, completely isolated from the rest of the people in the studio. _Perfect. _

"Shinji," Again, I called out to him. His dark eyes met mine as I stopped in front of him, smiling. A soft glimmer sparkled in my eyes in pure innocence. Shinji, on the other hand, just stared at me. He gave me the look of hell. The cold eye. A genuine, harsh glare. It wasn't a pleasant look.

_"What now?" _He seemed to spat at me in a low voice, probably so that no bystanders would hear. Of course, I could see why. He wouldn't want to look like the _bad guy _in front of everyone. Jerk.

"I just want to say _I'm sorry _for how I've been acting recently," I said in an apologetic yet innocent tone as I twirled my hair with my index finger, pouting my lip. I moved closer towards Shinji, looking completely willing and vulnerable.

"And that maybe we both should just act like the _adults_ we are and finish this _as soon as we can_." I hinted towards him in such a suggestive whisper that chills would be sent down any man's spine when heard. After all, my seductive stare was enough to make any man melt to my whim.

Well, any man but Shinji. All he did was glare me at, seeing right past my sweetness. A shiver went down my spine as I realized my utter failure at seduction. For once.

"What are you getting at, troublesome slut?" He glowered at me with narrow eyes, his own orbs piercing with a fierce hatred that was mingled with bitter annoyance. "You seriously think you're believable right now?"

Crap! He saw through my sexy facade after all! That takes _a lot_ of skill. I'll give him credit. The man must be as smart as he is handsome. Looks like I'll have to skip a few steps and cut to the chase already.

"Alright," I sighed, or purred, however one would like to call the cute noise I made. Snapping my fingers gracefully in the air, many dresser came fleeting to my side with that infamous white towel. Shinji went to leave but I guess his hormones made him second guess himself as he watched me hand the red bikini to an assistant.

A rare sight! Shinji actually blushed as he watched what was going on behind the towel that separated himself from me. I did my best to retain a blush as well. Maybe I was starting to rethink this little ploy of mine. After all, voluntarily getting dressed in front of Shinji wasn't exactly how I pictured this morning to go. It makes me wonder where my genuine modesty as a woman went to all these years. Sigh.

"I can tell you don't want to model with me," I began, felling my bottoms slip off and the one dresser who did so walked away with the small article of clothing with them. Shinji's eyes trailed along with the dresser and bikini bottom's, his mouth dry before slowly turning towards me, myself 'oblivious'.

"But Shinji," The way I said his name suggestively sent chills down his spine as he stood still. I felt my bikini top loose and fall off my torso. A sweet smile graced my lips.

"I could help you with your problem." I said towards him, "I promise." I tilted my head to the side cutely.

"You know, you don't have to do this Shinji, you don't have to model with me." I began as I took a step closer; and this time, the dressers _did not _move along with me, so I pressed against the towel. The towel, the only thing keeping my modesty from Shinji, left everything to the poor trainer's imagination.

Let's hope he has a big one.

"You may not be aware of this Shinji, but I'm _very rich_." I reassured the man. Shinji kept focusing on my figure, my lips, and my figure. But it didn't matter if he was checking me out or not. Right now, he was putty in my hands!

"And I can _so easily _pay whatever amount you need to challenge Shirona-sama. Don't you think that it would be a splendid idea if I just gave you a nice check for 900million pokeyen right now and be done?" I purred almost into his ear, I could feel the man stuttered with his lips. "What…" He began, I smiled victoriously. It may seem like a huge stretch, giving away an entire paycheck, but it's better than putting up with this nonsense!

"Just…think about it okay?" I purred once more as I felt my red bikini bottom and top being placed upon me delicately, Shinji's eyes fixated on the dressers' movements. And as quickly as they came, the dresser as well as the white towel disappeared and I was left standing there, arms on my hips along with my red-string bikini.

Again, Shinji got a full view of my hard abs, well toned skin. However, he was quick to snap himself back in control.

"_You're bribing me now?"_ Shinji's tone suddenly turned angry.

"Bribing you? No Shinji, of course not!" I pouted, "What makes you think that? I'm just trying to help you."

He closed the gap between us, towering over me with harsh eyes. "_I don't take bribes. And I never take __**the easy**_ _route out." _His voice was menacing, oh my, he was so pissed. I don't know why, but I suddenly became very annoyed with Shinji!

"I know you never take the easy way out, _**remember?**_"My tone was harsh as I stared up into his eyes, equaling his death glare. "The way you treat your pokemon shows that clearly!" I hissed towards him, the venom in my voice thick with disdain.

Shinji merely growled under his lip, I continued.

"Look, you only want this for the money and I'm offering this to you. Take it or leave it." I offered again, cutting out the sugar and spice from before, serving it to him raw. I don't care anymore. I just want this done! I want Shinji gone. I want him dead. _I want him out of my life!_

Shinji stared at me, taking a step back as he seemed to ponder my offer. And then, not even a minute later, he flicked my brow.

"Ouch! What the hell-!" I began to whine out, but his words broke my complaints.

"Sorry, but I don't take cash from _whores__." _He smirked, seemingly satisfied with his clever remark. My jaw dropped in front of him as I felt the blood boil under my skin. Whore? _Whore? _A small snap twitched inside my head.

"_Oh, so I'm a whore now?" _I screamed towards him in harsh whispers, keeping our argument out of the ears of nosy ease-droppers. "_What ever happened to slut?" _

Shinji smirked again, "Oh, so you prefer being call a slut?"

A vein popped out of my head. It was too late now to mind my "steady" composure. My rage clearly blinded my senses.

_"Of course not!" _My voice was sharp with anger, "I don't appreciate you're attitude towards me! It's almost like you never changed from your childhood!"

The fierce look he gave me was very different from any other glare of his. It was bitter, extremely bitter. As if I had sincerely insulted him. For a brief second, I bit my lip in hesitance.

"You know nothing about me or how I had changed." He growled, but then he smirked. "You, however, seem to have grown to showing off your body for promotion." The look on his face was smug. Dangerously smug.

I scoffed at him as I felt the sensation to slap him burn within my twitching hand. My glare deepened. "You're a pervert for thinking that way!" I huffed, placing my hands on my hips.

Again, the two of an us fell into a meaningless, and hopeless, argument. The tension between us was thick, as well as the electricity between our gazes, and oh dear, I hope no one stopped to watch.

"_And another thing," _I added harshly, oh ho, my anger was at its peak. "If you though it was so disgusting_, _explain the tent in your pants right now_._" I pointed downward to the man's obvious erection and, dear Arceus, I blushed and turned away.

Shinji was oblivious at first to what brought such a color to my cheeks but upon realizing his "situation", he too turned a little pink.

There were no words to express the amount of awkwardness in that situation. For once in my career, I left an argument unsettled and scurried over to Paris's safe company.

Wordlessly, Paris watched me as she sipped her tea as I sat down next to her. Not a peep escaped my lips. My stylist friend didn't even have to ask to realize what bothered me. She simply took another sip,"I tried to stop you.".

I, however, said nothing. My pink face by now was a sweet, flushed red. Of all the dirty things I had done in my life, not one of them was bring someone from my past to the state of arousal. Especially someone I knew since I was a kid!

"My goodness Hikari-chan, your acting like you've never seen an erection before." Paris giggled. I sweat-dropped as I gave off a nervous smile. I had indeed seen an erection before, plenty enough to last me a lifetime, but never did I think I would see Shinji's! Brought upon by _me _nonetheless!

Paris giggled, "Well, that just goes to show to be professional here towards Shinji-sama and to stop playing these childish games. You still have to work you know." Her voice became stern, reminding me of my duties.

I sighed before checking the time on my cell, "I only have an hour anyway before I have to leave. You know how booked I am today" I stood up from my seat, "And I plan to get this done as soon as possible."

"Good," Paris began, "Then I'll fetch your petals." She stood up as well, brushed her flowing teal skirt to fetch the said item. Once again, I became frigid.

This painful reality was only getting worse, and something had to be done to settle this quickly. The longer the shoot takes to complete, the worse I look as a model. And Shinji is making this meticulously difficult, even for someone of my standards. I can't believe how terrible he is making me look...

And then it dawned on me that very moment as Paris came back with the bra petals for my chest.

Even though it is not the case, I appear as the flawed model here. Keiko, the crew, the photographer, the makeup artists, _everyone _expects for me to guide Shinji. They expect _him _to falter but there is no excuses for my performance. All because of Shinji's lack of respect and character! This will all fall on me and inevitably...harm my career. Why...how...could someone do this to me? Was he trying to make my life a living hell?

I gasped. _He is doing this on purpose!_

Heat swelled within my veins as my eyes landed on Shinji across the room, being his completely ignorant and arrogant self. Was this a scheme? A lesson on my behalf to show I was weak and he, as the potential Champion of Sinnoh, was superior? To throw in my face that modeling was a _joke?_

My fierce eyes flamed as I clenched my fist. The sudden idea of my life decisions being turned into a mockery just made me so mad! _The gloves finally are coming off._

* * *

"Shinji!" I called out towards the man again, walking over to the trainer. Just by the way he rolled his eyes towards me, there was no denying he was annoyed by my presence. I don't care. I don't care that he didn't care about me. And frankly, I don't think he cared that I didn't care. This was all shown through the not so friendly glare we matched.

"Do you think this is all a joke? Modeling and what not." Placing my hands on my hips, my eyes were stone cold. Rarely in my life had I ever gave someone such a terrible attitude- as I was always known as the bright and sunny celebrity- but thankfully no one was around to witness my encounter with Shinji. They all must be on lunch break or something. Speaking of lunch, my stomach is growling but I can't focus on food right now. Anytime but now!

"Well? _Answer me!" _ I dared to poke his firm pecs which led to the discovery that the man really did possess the body of a god. He was amazingly built, hard, yet still incredibly soft and warm. The moment would have been sensual if Shinji didn't swat my hand away in annoyance.

He smirked and did nothing else. There was no verbal bitter remark but I could tell by his expression that he was clearly amused. My teeth clenched tightly together in annoyance.

"_Are you purposefully making me look bad?"_

"I believe you are the one who is making _yourself _look bad, troublesome woman." He rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest. I glowered at him violently.

"You really are the hardest job I had to ever work with!" I huffed, crossing my arms as well.

Shinji chuckled at this remark but then I added coyly, "And I mean the _hardest_ job." I giggled as I referenced to the day's earliest 'incident' and Shinji's death glare snapped towards me, the line of his nose a light pink. It was easy to tell he was trying to hide his embarrassment as he forced himself to appear angry. Although I hated to admit it, I found it quite cute.

However! That doesn't mean that I am sick of him! Why do I, out of all the people in the world, have to put up with _this man? _And why am I the only one who doesn't see how awful he is or how rudely he treats me? Shinji seems to be forgetting that I'm an adult now, not the little girl who used to run around contest halls! If only I could make this more clear to him that I held the influence!

And then, the idea came to me. A wicked smile graced my lips as I took a step back from Shinji, smirking. I'd have to apologize to the man later. Or maybe not. I know Paris will hate me for this, but that's nothing a little shopping spree on my behalf won't fix.

It's time for Shinji's ultimate punishment. It's time for everyone in the studio to see him as the rotten man he truly was.

"Actually," I sighed, lightening up my appearance. "Let's just stop this nonsense. Start over." I reached out my hand to the trainer in a friendly gesture, "I don't want to fight anymore." Shinji stared at my hand as if it had green slime oozing out of my pores. I think my mature approach took him by surprise. Nevertheless, I was extremely pleased when he slowly took it in my own. Again, his palm was pleasantly warm. Tingles were sent through my entire body and a faint blush crept through once more. For a split second, I regretted what I was about to do.

But only for a split second.

With his hand firmly in mine, I moved closer to him before "falling forward" into the trainer. Shinji fell into my trap. Without a thought, he quickly caught me with his free hand and steadied my body as I was once again back on my feet. However, in the midst of the stunt, I managed to keep his hand in my own and bring it to...my left breast.

An awkward silence swarmed into the studio. It was awkward for Shinji. Heck, it was awkward for me. Perhaps this wasn't the best approach after all. The feeling of his hand on such an intimate place on my body was enough to make me hot. Guilty, I did everything in my power from blushing and ignoring such a _good_ feeling.

My eyes met Shinji in shock. Just as I would if this was all a complete "accident". The man was too shocked to say anything, do anything. All he could manage was to stare at his hand still firmly placed on my breast. I wonder what was going through his mind right now? He was just like a deer stuck in the headlights and right now, I was driving the 18-wheeler.

There was no way he was going to win this one.

"Shinji!" I screamed as I shoved his hand away, taking a step back in disgust. "What is _wrong_ with you?" My eyes were panicked and my voice was well beyond a whisper. I wanted to make sure that everyone in the studio heard me. And trust me, they did. All eyes were on both Shinji and I at this moment. Perfect.

"What the hell!" Shinji, finally snapping back to his sense, unleashed his fury. "What did you just do?"

"Pervert!" Another cry escaped me as I was quick to cover my chest and turn away from him. "You're a _pervert!" _A few fake tears rolled down my cheeks and I applauded myself. This was all going way too well.

"What's going on here?"Keiko rushed over, her faced filled with worry and concern. Along with her, the photographer, makeup artists, Paris, and everyone else hurried over as well. A whole scene had formed. Just as I had planned.

Paris was quick to come to my side, suspicious. "_What have you done this time?" _She whispered into my ear angrily. I couldn't help but giggle victoriously before throwing myself back into my little act.

"Never in my whole career had I been treated in such a way!" I cried as I flew myself into Paris's arms. My friend went along with it, patting my back. A little bit too hard...

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!" Shinji was pissed. He was really pissed. Everyone in the studio, of course, sided with me. A few even sent harsh glares towards Shinji. His case, right now, was weak. After all, how could he win against me when I'm practically sobbing in someone's arms?

"Hikari-san, what happened?" Keiko comforted as she came to me side. Of course she would side me with as well. Of course she would.

"I-I was just checking and _trying _to come to turns with Shinji but I guess all he wanted from me was a good grab!" I sobbed, glancing at Shinji with an evil twinkle in my eyes. Shinji stared at me in disbelief. He must of finally realized that what had just occurred was no accident.

"H-He what?" Keiko was flabbergasted as she looked over at Shinji.

"Nothing happened!" Shinji was angry, glaring at me.

"O-Oh? _Grabbing my breast is nothing wrong?_" I screamed in horror, "I've never worked with someone so unprofessional!" My face was full of anger and agonized. And now for the grand finale!

I marched away from the scene, grabbing my bags and coat in the process. I didn't even bother getting dressed in my clothes; I just threw my jacket over the bikini and slipped on my shoes.

"Hikari-san, where are you going? We still have to shoot the topless scene!" Keiko cried out as she chased after me. Shinji seemed to choke on his own saliva after hearing this. Oh, looks like he didn't get that memo after all.

"I-I can't work any longer today, not after that incident! My schedule's booked, I told you that." I said as I threw my purse over my shoulder and throwing my sunglasses over my eyes.

"But you will come back, right?" She asked in a panic, "We'll deduct Shinji-sama's pay if it'll bring you back."

_Wait. _Huh? Hold up, rewind, and pause! That caught my attention as I looked over at her, my eyes shocked. Good thing I was wearing sunglasses.

I glanced over at Shinji, and he seemed to have heard her words as well. Because right now he was giving me the dirtiest, deadliest death glare ever. His teeth were clenched, and it looked like he was about to burst any second. All I wanted was to cause a little drama and put the man in his place, not deduct his pay. That was the desire of a bitch, not me.

But...then again, did I really care about Shinji? His pay? I mean, it's not mine after all.

"Please," I began, "Money is cold. Let him keep it."

I left the studio that day surprising not only myself, but Shinji as well.

* * *

"Oh Arceus, that was_ priceless_!" I laughed as I threw my head back against the limo's backseat. Paris sat there, her arms folded.

"That was dirty trick Hikari-chan." She scolded as she gave me a harsh look, "You're becoming a real hypocrite."

"Huh?" My head snapped up. _Hypocrite? _

She sighed as she looked at me with honest eyes, "You said you wouldn't 'mingle' personal ties with the shoot and yet you did. You purposely made Shinji look bad..."

"No I didn't! He is ruining this shoot for me! If he would just listen-!"

"Hikari-chan! If you would stop _feeding_ him a negative responsive, he wouldn't be acting so badly! Trust me, I've seen this!" She scolded me, her arms crossed. "It's just like a pokemon contest; you get what you give in your efforts."

I paled a little. "I gave up on contests." I folded my arms. "And I modeling is now my dream, I know what I'm doing. Besides," My voice became angry as I tried to hold back tears, "I'm putting forth a lot of effort into this shoot_, like I always had!_ If you go and say that I'm slacking off-!" I stopped myself as I tried to restrain my anger; I don't want to take this out on her. All these bottled up emotions…

She just looked at me apologetic before sighing.

"Fine," She said, "Just don't do anything like that again." She had given up as I smiled at her. I knew Paris wasn't mad at me, she was just frustrated. And of course, why wouldn't she be.

This whole situation is!

"No nee-" Before I could even respond to her remark with my infamous 'No need to worry!' catchphrase, my cell phone ran off.

I stuck my finger out at Paris, signaling her to hold on for a moment as I dug through my bag. After rummaging through my belongings, I finally got a hold of my phone.

_**1 New Text Message. **_

I tilted my head to the side curiously. It was a number I was very unfamiliar with, and this was strange. No one ever called my cell unless I had given it out ( and I only give it out to trusted people. You don't how many times I had to change numbers because of crazed fans!) and I don't remember giving it out to _anyone_ recently.

I gulped. Looks like I'll have to change my number _again _for the sixth time this season!

Sighing, I popped open the text message and...

_**-You want to mess with me? Well fine. No one will get in my way of Champion, not even a troublesome slut like you. So game on bitch, game on. **_

"Something the matter, Hikari-chan?" Paris worried expression asked as she noticed my pale complexion and wide eyes.

"Shinji..." I muttered to myself as I processed the text out loud. So it was him, I didn't need to think twice about brow furrowed as I snapped the phone shut, my expression agitated.

"Paris, start worrying." I sighed as I clutched my phone tight in my grip. Her eyes blinked at me, confused. All I did was chuckled as I rested my elbow on the limo's window, chin in hand.

_"Because this has just got...very very interesting." _

"Oh god." Paris exasperated as she sunk into her seat, massaging her temples.

All I did was giggle.

* * *

"Fabulous! You look darling!' The photographer crooned as I gracefully ran my fingers through my hair, the camera dazzling and flashing like millions of stars.

A model's work is never done. And when you're as busy as I am, you're lucky enough to just sit down!

Soon after I left this morning's shoot and dropped Paris off at a Pokemon Fashion Show, I had to rush over to another photo shoot for _**Grace Magazine**_, one of the most famous fashion magazines in the world.

It is every girl's dream to be on the cover just _once;_ I have been on the cover over twenty times in the past few years. My first cover was when I was just 16 years old, something unheard of back then for a model my age, but I've done it. They must have seen something in me that wasn't there when I coordinated. In fact, the magazine loved me so much, that they offered me another cover, an interview, and my own personal spread!It was a whole issue dedicated to me!

Being my issue, I had a personal say in everything. For weeks I hand-picked the models I wanted to be in the issue, what outfits they wore, and what poses they posed. Also, pages upon pages dedicated to my own personal style, from my own makeup tips to hair care to, yes, even lingerie advice!

It was all very stressful, yes, but what isn't in my life? It's only the sheer gratification that I would receive and the honest fruits of my labors that keep me going, and for that, I am thankful.

"Now, tilt your head to the side." The photographer instructed as I did so, receiving delight from the on looking crew members. I smiled at this, finally, _modeling without Shinji!_

Is it just me_, or is it so much better?_

Unlike the photo shoot with Shinji (bleh), this one was held outdoors. And not just outdoors, but in Contact Plaza, the garden/park located in the northern area of Yosuga City.

Contact Plaza is where trainers, coordinators, and basically regular pokemon owners come to walk and spend with their pokemon, admiring the huge sparkling fountain in the center of the gardens, the ancient relics of Dialga and Palkia, and for today…me.

I hated to admit it, but yes, half the park's occupants where here today especially for me. Preferably to watch me during the photo shoot. To get an autograph. To meet me. That sort of thing. Back in the day, I would have been so embarrassed and taken aback by such attention, but now, I'm just used to it.

However, that doesn't mean that I hate it or anything.

"You're flawless, Hikari!" The photographer shouted in delight as the many cameras flashed blindly towards my figure, which was standing in a beautiful rose garden, twirling around happily in a short white strapless sundress. The wind began to blow, causing my pleated skirt to blow against my slender legs, and as I soon felt the wind hit my head, I grasped the white sunhat, giggling as its blue silk ribbon tickled my face.

"Beautiful!" Again, more and more camera flashes. I smiled again as I posed cutely, winking towards the camera. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see my many admirers stare at me in awe from behind a well-secured fence, mingled with the best security one could afford. My heart warmed at the sight of the number of people.

Despite the many downsides to modeling, like always keeping a gorgeous figure, the crazy paparazzi, or unfavorable jobs, in the end it was all worth it. Seeing the fans, it really does make all these efforts worthwhile.

"I think I might need a touch of makeup," I spoke out towards the crew as the photographer nodded in agreement, signifying for the makeup artists to swarm around my delicate face. As I stood there being pampered, I looked out of the corner of my eye again to see my pokemon happily enjoying the outdoors, playing with each other, and loving the fact that they got to come to work with me today.

I giggled.

"Alright, that's enough." I told the woman who finished the gloss of my lips, and as soon as she left the shoot, I had a great idea.

"Um, Haru-san!" I called for my creative director, who came fleeting towards me happily, "May I have the next set of frames with my pokemon, it'll bring a good image for the magazine."

Haru-san appeared thrilled, "Oh, sure! We could use the last of the film on them!" He clapped his hands to my pokemons' caretakers whom I hired, and they nodded, releasing my pokemon to me.

In what seemed like a rush, not even a second to catch myself, Pachirisu jumped on top of my floppy white hat, twirled around in a circle, and slept cutely against its fuzzy tail. Smiling contently, I giggled towards the camera as more blinding flashes took place. I could hear the awes of the crowds tickle against my ears. A genuine grin graced my lips.

But as soon as the first few frames have been shot, Pachirisu woke up from its ten second slumber, looked around, and begun to dance around my hat like the sugar-crazed baby of mine that I knew it was.

"Ahh, be careful!" I was quick to shriek as Pachirisu pranced onto the floppy portion of the hat, loosing its balance, and falling…right into my quick arms. Pachirisu squirmed in my hold, "S-Stay still!" I tried to soothe the poor pokemon, but alas…the inevitable…

Blue shocks shrilled down my spine as my hair stood up in a large fro, my brow twitching from the aftershock; I could also hear the giggles mingled with laughter now in the crowds…

Oh well, laugh at yourself and have fun. Live by those rules, and you're golden.

"GAH! HIKARI-SAMA!" The whole crew cried out in alarm, despite the fact that I was very used to this by now. I sweat-dropped, hey, I couldn't make everyone call me –san, can I? Besides, after the many years with the company, and after the whole Shinji-fiasco, I needed to be called –sama.

It felt good.

"E-Eh…no need to worry." I muttered hopelessly as the stylists rushed towards me, taking my baby away from my arms and quickly fixing my appearance. As they took Pachirisu away from me, I looked over to it and smiled, acknowledging that it'll be receiving a great deal of pokefood due to the inconvenience.

Once I was restored to my former glory, if not better, I waved over to Lopunny and beckoned the rabbit pokemon over. Once it bounced over to me, and after we nodded to each other, we both playfully began to pose fashionably to the cameras, much to the photographer's delight.

"So Cute, Hikari-sama!" They all crooned with delight. Lopunny smiled, out of all my pokemon, I think it loved fashion the most!

"We love you Hikari-sama!" The onlookers cheered for me, I tried my best to hide a blush as Lopunny snickered. I patted its head before it bounced away, before I wiggled my finger for Ambipom.

It smiled as it hopped towards me, and then we began posing. Ambipom made a heart-shape with its hands and I stuck my torso through, my hands spread out like a plane as I smile, the wind blowing delicately against my hair. After a couple more shots, Ambipom was replaced with Empoleon, who calmly approached me.

"Empoleon," I smiled warmly to my huge penguin Pokemon. Empoleon smiled towards me as we poised side by side. The shots were amazing between us and we would have received if a few more good ones if…an apple didn't roll onto the set and Swinub came charging after it.

I giggled at my small pig pokemon as it snuffled up the red fruit in one gulp, just like its mother! Along with an Swinub, I also once owned a Mamoswine as well but…

It became too difficult for me to control. I, of course, couldn't keep it within a city! It would always be charging or busting down a wall or something! I swear, I don't know how much pokeyen I had to spend on public damages! So…I had to leave it with Professor Rowan, and upon recently, it had given birth to a baby Swinub, which I happily took care off.

"_**What exactly are you going to do once it evolves?"**_

"_**Please, Nozomi-chan. I don't think this little darling will evolve anytime soon..."**_

"_**But what will you do when soon is now?"**_

My whole body tensed at the memory. Holding this little Swinub in my arms, still a baby, my muscles tightened.

"Alright, altogether now!" Haru-san announced as all my pokemon joined around, myself poising along with them as the cameras snapped and flashed I snapped back to my senses, allowing my white smile to glisten in each and every frame.

_Like I said before, my best shots….are with my pokemon._

* * *

"That was a wonderful and very productive day everyone!" Haru-san declared to his crew as the shoot ended, much to the bustling group of fans dismay. The crew began their daily routine of packing up various technologies and equipment a Haru-san approached me, thanking me for posing for the magazine and taking charge of the issue.

"Oh, no worries!" I smiled, "I was glad to do it!" He smiled towards me as well, thanking me over and over again with many bows.

"By the way, I informed your publicist about your interview." Haru-san began, "We decided to instead of a written article, to have it promoted on Matsu-sama's wildly popular talk show!Everyone at the company thought it would be a great idea for you to be interviewed in the public eye, especially since you just are coming back after a year of vacations."

I grinned happily, "You mean Kiku Matsu's daytime talk show? That sounds like a great idea!"

Kiku Matsu was famous in the entertainment world for her wildly popular shows, and if you were anyone, you were her latest guest. Whether you were a pop star, pokemon trainer, coordinator, supermodel (aka moi), sumo wrestler, you name it and you're on! Her ratings are always at the peak of any TV charts, and if you're lucky enough to land a second of air time on that show, you're a shoe in for fame.

I have appeared on that show three times. The first when I first became a supermodel, the second to promote a line of clothes I worked on, and the third…eh, to clean up some nasty rumors about me and an ex boyfriend. But no worries!

"Great! I'll contact your publicist about the date. It should be in a few days, but that shouldn't be problem for you." Haru-san added.

I nodded, and upon seeing my approval, he left me to gather up my things. Seeing that I was finally able to go home, I was quick to round-up my pokemon into their pokeballs for the day; after all, we were pooped!

After the shoot with Shinji, I had to run over for an opening at some famous store to cut the ribbon. Then I had to rush over to _**Grace Magazine**_ to approve of the shots used of me in the issue, then I had to _pee _(I held it in for two hours!), I grabbed lunch with Nozomi were I ranted about Shinji for a bit despite her giggling, had to sit in on a fashion show meeting, and then I had to rush over to Contact Plaza before sunset!

Phew, I'm exhausted just talking about it!

After I placed my pokemon's pokeballs into my large tote, I decided a nice stroll around the park would be a relaxing thing do before I go home and take a nice, long, hot bath. I strolled along the pathways, admiring the young trainers and pokemon with them as I ran my fingers through my hair, looking up gratefully towards the sunset.

A day over, and a new day tomorrow.

I could only…cringe at the thought of tomorrow morning. It's funny. After all these years becoming a professional and having my share of unfavorable jobs, this one with Shinji seems to stick with me. I don't know why...

"Hikari-sama!" A group of young voices cried out. My attention was caught by three small young girls around the age of ten, all racing towards me in glee. I smiled at them; they reminded me so much of my childhood self…

"Hikari-sama! Can you please sign this picture?" A blonde girl asked as she handed me a picture of me .I grinned as I remembered that photo shoot. It was a promotional shot of one of the few movies I starred in. An underwater princess, a mermaid with no purpose, who finds true love in the end. Very, very cute and sappy. The movie was crazy popular for a short while, I even won an award!

"Sure thing!" I replied with delight as the girl handed me a pen, on which I wrote my name in a delicate script that I practiced over and over. I handed it back to the girl, who eyes the photo in a dreamy delight, the other girls asked me to do such things for other photos they had.

I happily signed each and everyone one, and after speaking to each of them for a bit, they all ran off, grinning and laughing happily with their new autographed souvenirs. I smiled contently back at them.

"_So tell me Hikari-sama, why don't you stick with acting? Your performance was brilliant!" Kiku Matsu drilled._

"_Because acting is not where my heart lies. Not anymore, at least." A soft smile was the only facial expression I allowed. _

The thought quickly shook away from my mind, no; it's easier not to think about those days. I'm a supermodel now, and that's what I love. To ease myself, I began strolling in the park once more.

I passed by the relics where I once stood with Satoshi and Shirona-sama, and Shinji…all those years ago. I still remember her words perfectly.

"When two things come together, something is born." I spoke to myself as I recalled her words, and I giggled. It was only until I reached puberty that I realized the _true _meaning of those words, and found other ways for that phrase to make sense.

Sigh. I really lost my innocence, didn't I?

The sun was setting against the park and its gardens, and my eyes were drawing weary. I was about to pick up my cell, call for Yoshitaka-san to pick me up and drive me home to my penthouse, but then something happened. I heard a familiar voice...

"Now use Hammer Arm!" Shinji ordered his Ursaring towards a young trainer and his massive Onyx. It was a Pokemon battle, a battle in which Shinji was clearly winning despite the lower hand in type effectiveness.

A large crowd was swarmed around Shinji and the battle. Curiosity killing my pride, I slowly sneaked into the crowd in hopes of trying to catch a better glimpse. There he stood, battle ready in his sleeveless turtleneck and black jeans, but something was different.

Shinji's hair, though much shorter than his brother's, was pulled back into what seemed to be a ponytail yet his bangs still framed his face. Well, that's new of him.

"Use Rock Blast!" The opponent commanded his snakelike boulder of a pokemon that easily dominated Ursaring; however, Shinji smirked as his bear pokemon prepared itself.

"Don't move." He stated as Ursaring nodded in fierce understanding. His opponent smirked as Onyx launched a multitude of large boulders, each the size of Ursaring, into the air before taking its large tail and smacking them head on to Shinji's Pokemon. Yet, Ringuma didn't even move to avoid the attack!

"Shinji…" I muttered harshly under my breath with clenched teeth. His battle techniques haven't even changed a bit! He was still jeopardizing his pokemon for the sake of a battle.

"Wow, he's so cool!" The fan next to me said in delight. I tried my best not to scream at the person. In fact, my temper was slowly rising along with the fans cheering for this man.

"_Shinji-sama is so hot!"_

"_I hope he becomes champion!"_

"_His pokemon are so strong!"_

I gritted my teeth, trying to ignore these comments and similar others I heard. My eyes directed themselves towards the battle.

The large boulders that Onyx sent towards Ursaring, as predicted, hit head on and I half-expected the poor thing to topple over from the weight, but it stayed still, despite the pressure!

My jaw dropped in amazement. His pokemon really are quite strong…

"I-I-Impossible…" The opposing trainer stuttered as he stumbled back, his eyes unbelieving.

Shinji smirked, "Because of that impact, my Ursaring is now under pressure." My attention turned from the panicked and weary Onyx to Ursaring, who looked irritated and frustrated at the same time. The opponent gulped.

"And because you reserved all your energy on that pointless attack, which bluntly powered up _my _pokemon, you just weakened your Onyx even more." Shinji instructed towards the opponent. His muscles relaxed as a soft smile spread across his lips.

Wait a second. Something is off. I've never seen Shinji like _that _before.

"Y-Yes!" The trainer nodded in understanding. Shinji smirked, "Then let's get this over with. Ursaring, hyperbeam." He flicked his arm up in the air nonchalantly as the many fan girls in the crowd swooned.

His Ursaring began charging, and Onyx began to brace for impact, but it was too late. A large golden blast exploded from the bear pokemon's mouth in a large fury, consuming up the entire field as it erupted and lashed out on the weakened Pokemon.

My eyes widened.

As soon as impact was struck, a large black smoke appeared over the field, consuming everyone from view until it cleared, revealing a KO-ed Iwark…and a victorious Ringuma, who didn't eve break a sweat!

A gasp escaped me.

The crowds cheered. Surprisingly, even Shinji's opponent smiled. And then, Shinji smirked. I scowled, of course, he _liked_ the attention! Arrogant bastard.

The trainer in which he fought returned his Iwark to its pokeball, smiled sadly upon it, before putting it away in his pocket.

"Ursaring, return." Shinji calmly ordered to his pokemon, silently bowing his head in respects as he placed the ball inside his pocket as well.

"T-T-Thank you so much for the battle!" The trainer bowed before Shinji deeply, "It's an honor to fight a competitor for the Sinnoh Championship!" The trainer said, Shinji nodded.

"That was a weak and short battle," He scowled towards the bowed trainer. My jaw dropped. He really hasn't changed after all these years!

"But keep training and your Onyx will surely become stronger. Have patience with it, don't be so rash." Shinji instructed towards the trainer, who nodded frantically before bowing again and thanking him.

The young trainer than ran off happily to the nearest Pokemon Center and nightfall was heavily approaching the plaza. The crowds soon began to diminish from the excitement and once again, the plaza and its gardens became empty once more. I felt a strong yet gently wind pick up as I realized Shinji and I were the only ones left in the area.

He was busying gathering his things, and I just stood there, dumbfounded. I don't know what it was, perhaps seeing Shinji battle again after all these years resurfaced some dreams of my own childhood inside me, or the fact that the night air was getting to me I'm not sure, but I know that at that moment I was struck.

Shinji was really going after his dream after all these years, taking it just one battle at a time. That, I give him credit.

Slowly, to make my presence know, I slowly began to clap my hands together. Shinji's attention peaked as he turned around, his eyes meeting mine.

"You saw." He simply said as he approached me, _"_What do _you_ want?_"_ His voice was gruff and aggravated; however it did not faze me as I simply looked at him with an amused look on my face.

"You've grown stronger." I said as he rolled his eyes, "No shit." Was his reply as he began walking along the path towards the exit. Seeing no harm in following him, I joined him. He didn't seem to mind my company.

"And also, you changed too." I began, somewhat curious. Shinji raised his eyebrow.

"You were much nicer to your opponent than before. You even seemed to be instructing him as you battled." An amused smirked plastered my lips, "_My Shinji, what happened to make you soften up?" _

Shinji glared my way.

"_None of your concern."_ He was aggressive. So much so, it caught me off guard. It was quiet then for a moment, before I decided to speak again.

"Although, your battle tactics seem to be lacking. You were up against Onyx, a rock-based type," I held a finger to my lips in inquiry, "But you could have easily overtaken the trainer much sooner if you used that to your advantage. Why didn't you use Torterra-?" My question was cut off by Shinji.

He grabbed me roughly by the shoulder as his glare pierced through me deeper than ever before. Something dark was in his eyes and for the first time, my confidence I spent so much time building over the years diminished. _I felt fear. _

"Don't." His voice was a threat, dripping with promise. "Think you have a right to pry into other people's business. _Bitch_."

He left me then, alone in that dark park.

Frozen.

* * *

_My My, looks like our lovely has just hit a new __**low**__. Wouldn't her mother be proud? Don't you know Hikari that those who flaunt their figure have it on display for __**everyone to see**__? Hehe, well I know someone who could see it whenever they __**want**__. And what do you know; Shinji appears to have softened up just a __**tad**__ bit. Could it be he had an eye-opening __**revelation**__ on pokemon? Or is he just trying to __**impress**__ a certain blunette?_ _Tread carefully Shinji, you have no idea __**what **__your getting into with that girl. And is Hikari becoming __**too**__ reminscent of her coordinating days? _

_My god, who's the professional **now**?_

_Mwah!-HG10_

* * *

Ooh, Hikari, you're so evil! LOL! Sorry again for the lack of update, honestly, I kept changing my mind on what Hikari will do to Shinji, since in fact, I had no idea WHAT she was gonna do exactly when I ended the last chapter (sweatdrops) LOL!

Actually, I had this chapter written for months but it was only until this afternoon I finished the other half of it haha. I'll try to update this story more often, this is the only story probably that I can write with that doesn't have a real serious theme to it , and I love the tension between Shinji and Hikari! Can't wait to write the next chapter too! You'll see why in time ;) Also,

Until next time with the lastest chapter ;)!


	5. Chapter 5:Happens in Bed Stays in Bed

**_Warning:_**This chapter pretty much makes this fic M worthy, so read at your own discretion.

Hey, everyone! xD I'm so sorry for the lack of updates since the last time I updated was before the school year started and I completely underestimated sophomore year. But I'll talk more about that in the ending author's note -.-;

_Enjoy Chapter 5 of Model Behavior!_

* * *

_-My cerulean eyes fluttered open sleepily from its dreams, gazing at nothing but the darkness of my bedroom. I yawn involuntary as I snuggled deeper into my down comforter, the scent of warm vanilla body lotion lulling me back to a dream-filled slumber._

_After all, it was only two o' clock in the morning. I have room for another sweet dream..._

* * *

_Thump._

_**Thump.**_

_**Thump!**_

_**THUMP!!**_

My heart won't stop this rapid beating. The sound of the sheer pounding screamed loudly into my ears and my legs began to _burn _with this fierce intensity that could not be explained.

"Gomen! Gomen, Gomen!!" I cried out in a breathless pant as I kept shoving and trudging through the crowded streets, desperate to the point of hysteria.

_No, please God no…_

My name is Hikari.

"Please, get out of my way!" The sensation of tears cascaded out of my Gucci sunglasses and down my cheeks. It probably _ruined _my crème-foundation. But right now at this point, _I don't care._

Honest to God, right now I _really_ don't _give _a _**shit**_ about my makeup.

I am an Elite Supermodel.

My unceasing clicking of black heels pounded harshly against the concrete of sidewalks, its path relentless against the wind rushing against my body. I ignored the absence of pain my heels would have normally given me in a situation like this; Instead, I focused on keeping my ruffled chiffon black mini skirt from riding up against my thighs and revealing…well, my not so innocent thong…

Aw, you got to love the spring wind.

_**Not!!**_

Hastily, my hands pulled at my white tank top so that it would plant the skirt against me instead of flying with my acceleration. As I stretched the tank with the words _**Couture **_bolded across my chest,I realized pulling at the top would enhance the risk of my bra from showing, and thus showing more cleavage than what already bore.

Plus, my long pearl necklace was whipping my skin and it hurt like hell! God! Nothing was working out for me today! My outfit is at risk of malfunction to my current marathon, and my _hair _is flying everywhere!

My upper-crown of my sleek midnight-blue locks was loosely tied back, my gorgeous swift bangs framing my face. The remainder of hair that was left trailing down beautifully grazed my back, the tail of the hair flowing wildly in the whiplash of my urgent sprint.

I would have looked beautiful, fashionable, and down right _sexy_ today but _noooo. _If only not for the panic in my eyes, I would have been a dashing beauty on the streets of Yosuga City. But I shouldn't _have _to be the _dashing beauty_of Yosuga if _Yoshitaka _didn't forget to pick me up this morning!

For the love of God! You want to know why I am running, pushing bystanders and pedestrians for the sake of time?

"_GOMEN!"_ I cried out in urgent alarm as I looked over my shoulder, too frantic to sweat-drop at the fact that I somehow managed to knock over a food court and a bicyclist…

Its past noon and I overslept, which is something I never do! In my hysterical panic at the alarm of it all, I called Keiko-san but she did not answer, no one at the _**PoisePerfect! **_Headquarters would answer the phone! And to make matters even worse, I dashed out of my Penthouse barely prepared for the day!

I'm talking ruffled clothing, poorly applied make up, the works.

The smallest hope of fixing myself up in the back of the limo lingered while Yoshitaka would rush me to the photo shoot at a madman's pace but even THAT did not work out. Can you just imagine my horrified expression and my bleak scream as I saw my reserved parking space for Yoshitaka empty?! Oh, be glad you missed that explosion of mine, it wasn't pretty.

'_He's so FIRED! I'll fire that old ass of his as soon as I see him!' _I screamed into a volcanic rage as I rapidly went to punch a confusing number onto my sleek cell phone keypad. But as I went to call for a backup driver, the worst message at the moment that I could ever receive occurred…along with that inevitable high-pitched _**ding!**_

_**Low Battery: Shutting Down…**_

And I am late for my Career-Changing Photo Shoot.

My skin paled to a ghostly white as I bit my glossy lips, fighting back the intense screams that would have by far corrupted any bystanding innocent's ears. This was not good! This has to be a nightmare!!

'_I'm late for the photo shoot with no way to inform Keiko-san, Yoshitaka is NOT here, my cell phone died; I look a mess, and if I show up late or miss the shoot…'_

My eyes widened with a horrified gasp.

"_Tch, how unprofessional of Hikari-san. Looks like we're gonna have to follow out the shoot without her, would that be okay with you Shinji-sama?" Keiko-san pondered as she turned towards a smirking Shinji. He grinned deviously, __**"Not at All."**_

_**AHH!! I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT BASTARD TO WIN!**_

So, there was only thing I could do. The only hope for me to break free of this horrible nightmare of a dilemma I had was…_run._

Run as fast as I could to PoisePerfect!

_And pray to God that if I somehow survive this mad dash and unexplainable panic whelming up inside me, that…that…_

_That Shinji won't be there at the door waiting for me._

* * *

My heels practically skidded to a stop as I shoved open the two grand doors to _**Poise Perfect!**_ Headquarters, my chest panting, burning, and exhaling all at the same time. I must have been a sight to those who saw me enter with my current appearance. Unlike all the other times, where my entrance was always radiant, coy, and practically _goddess-like_, this was…_erm_ quite different.

Two words can describe me: _Hot Mess_.

My skirt was ruffled (and I wouldn't be surprised if it rode up either), my tank was probably pulled down farther than it should (oh, _great_), my makeup smeared (well, _that's sexy_.) and my hair was everywhere! (_Oh_ _shit_, _sex head_!)

The looks of those who saw me was unreadable, shocked, and down-right offended. _Just what I feared. _And worst of all, dozens of paparazzi probably got a good snapshot of me in my current state. I can see a tabloid cover now…

_**CHIC HIKARI-SAMA NOW RUSH-HOUR SLOB!**_

Great, just the magazine cover I wanted.

"This is turning into one HUGE nightmare!" I moaned to myself in a faint whimper as I quickly ran to the front desk to sign in, completely mortified at the sight of the small digital clock beside the sign-in book.

_**2:30pm**_

"_Eh?!_ How did time pass so quickly?!" I nearly shrieked out to myself as I scribbled my name sloppily into the book before hurriedly rushing towards the golden elevators. Once my exhausted self came upon the golden doors that would lead me to my destination, my voice could not contain it no longer as soon as I saw the state of the elevators…_all the elevators…_

_**Out of Order.**_

It could not be contained any longer, I screamed out loud, as loud as my lungs could _allow_. I slammed my designer handbag against the elevators in sheer frustration, my voice squealing out explicit curses. Then, inhaling a huge breath, I headed quickly towards the staircases…_all 200 sets of stairs…_

Moaning, groaning, whining, and with _everything_ to loose, I trudged onto the first flight of steps.

Time seemed to go by slowly as I raced up the clinging stairwells that forever seemed to simultaneously build upon each other. My own efforts got me no where as I climbed the endless tower despite the mad attempts I had to ascend the staircase. And as I ran, my mind could not stop the horrors.

What if I'm too late? What if I'm fired?

What if…I loose everything that I worked so hard for?

My breath hitched as I tried holding back the tears, e-everything that I worked so hard for, the perfect model, destroyed! All my hopes and dreams…gone! J-Just like…

_**!!**_

Just like…!

"_NO!!" _I screamed out in absolute angst as the shafts around the stairwell that I raced upon violently shifted into a Pokemon Contest Hall, the once white walls around me becoming that of a stage. The sound of boos and jeers kept ridiculing me and scorning my every move, every step became a vicious memory. Painful and scornful voices breathed down my neck as I kept running, no where to go, no where to staircase was endless. The hopes of fleeing the terrible and violent scenes all just seemed pointless…

It always was so pointless…

"S-Stop!" I cried, the images suddenly shifting into a small fragile girl standing on stage, gripping her cracked pokeball, deathly frightened.

"_You amateur!" _

The girl tried to hold off her tears as her fist clenched around the pokeball, the blunette herself literally shaking from her sobs. The stairs became so dark…

The anguish that flowed through me was unbearable as dark shadows tried to consume me, my tears flowing and cascading upon the small girl into a bitter rain. If I keep running, would I ever get away? And what would happen if I stop running? Would I just become consumed in my past failure?

Would that be best, to accept my failure? That I would always fail? The ghostly murmur began to chant all around me, _Fail, Fail, Fail, Fail…_

_Or would it be impossible to fail even more if I already had fallen so low?_

I clenched my teeth, each step pierced my spirit, and my running became more and more time-consuming. I tried to scream out, but I had no voice…and as that final step towards the door to the 200th floor approached, the worst memory of all flashed before my eyes…

_That lethal reverie…the reason for my disgrace…_

_When it all fell apart…my dreams diminished…_

My heart wrenched, my tears gushing out against my shaking figure as I let out a horrifying scream.

Because there waiting for me at the door was a once-familiar blunette, so young and innocent, crying into her tear-soaked Contest Dress. And I suddenly felt everything that she felt:

Agony, Anguish, Misery, and Despair.

There was no trace of Hope.

* * *

I don't know remember how or when I escaped that horrifying abyss but I suddenly found myself running down the main hallway, heading towards the studio for the Photoshoot. My running then soon became a brisk walk as I tried to catch my breath What would be the point of running now? The Shoot for today was well beyond over by now (as it only takes a few hours) and I did not want to be seen again in frantic hot mess, bursting through those glass doors like a newbie, _an amateur._

Ugh, just thinking about that word gives me a headache.

The halls were vacant as I slowly took in my surroundings, and everything seemed so much more warped than usual. I could not make out the faces of the posters of models that hung along the walls, and whenever I passed by a clock, the time seemed always different. These symptoms seemed vaguely familiar…but I could not point a finger on what was occurring at the moment. Perhaps I was a tad bit hung over from last night…

Wait a second, hung-over? Let me think…

I remember once I came home from that encounter with Shinji last night; a nice bottle of champagne was waiting for me, all sweet and ready to be indulged on. And of course, I drank the entire bottle.

Ah, always a fun time when you leave a girl alone with champagne, a hot bath, cliché romance novels…

And can you blame me? I needed _something _to keep me stimulated, anything to rid myself of any memories of _him!_

Come to think of it now, it would explain everything…

It explains why I have slept in, why I haven't plugged my phone in its charger, and that crazy hallucination on the stairwell.

But then how would that explain Yoshitaka's absence? Surely, he would have called to inform me. Wait. Never mind, my cell's battery was dead.

I guess that explains that too. Well it looks like everything is solved now, I'm a tab bit hung-over, and I'm just experiencing a really bad day with some unusual side effects. That has to be it!

Sigh, why me?

However, I am quite relieved to know that this day wasn't _particularly_ at my fault and my professionalism was somewhat still kept in tack. I felt proud now as I approached the glass doors, opening them up in stride as a perfect excuse was ready on my luscious lips.

I knew exactly what I would say.

"_I'm so sorry Keiko-san, but I fell ill to a slight head cold, and overslept. I tried to call ahead of time but the building would not accept my calls and that is partially __**your fault**__."_ Yes, that's perfect! Technically, being hung-over is an illness with symptoms so that's not a literal lie, and as well as the phone calls.

_That was actually their fault. _

Now the reasons behind the illness (_hang over_), the best lies are the ones not mentioned, no?

Taking in a big contented sigh, I opened the glass double doors proudly, a smug smile gracing my features.

"I'm here! Please forgive me Keiko-…!" My voice stopped dead in its tracks as my smile was wiped clear off my face.

So empty…

I entered through the glass doors while a still air crept down my back as I beheld the vast emptiness of the studio. The air was dry and mild as I slowly took a step forward, each step I took echoing off into the distance and bouncing off the walls.

It was all so…empty. Why was it so empty?!

"Is anyone here?" I called out, my voice echoing as I spoke. My tone was worried, confused, and annoyed all at the same time. I looked around nervously. The makeup station was bare, no clothes hung on the racks, and no cameras were found…

Not even a living soul…

"I guess…everyone left today…" I tried to reason with my utter confusion, but oh, that can't be right. The photographers stay here _hours _after the models leave to touch up on the frames, and even if my modeling work was done for the day, there would still be a dozen of people here to go over the day's work until the late afternoon.

My feet wondered around, examining everything about the room. The details, oddly, weren't exactly the same as I remembered from the other day. Perhaps I wandered into the wrong studio?

No! That can't be it, floor 200, I'm sure I'm in the right place. Yes, this has to be it! But why was it so different?

I continued to look around, and then I suddenly froze mid-step. Chills were sent down my back as my skin began to flush as my eyes grasped what lay before them…

Oh no…oh _hell_ no…

My eyes widened as my eyes beheld a black silk-sheeted master bed, standing proudly where the white backdrop once stood. The entire bed was decked fully in black and on top of the silk comforter was the word _**Sin **_embossed in a golden cursive. I brushed my fingertips along the texture, and jolted back.

The bed felt blissfully _warm_.

K-Keiko-san must have come up with a new idea for a picture…

Immediately my heart began to beat frantically, no way! No way am I doing that! _Topless none the less! _Despite my professionalism, this is where I draw the line!

"Oh if they think I'm going to go through with _that_…" I trailed off with a bitter laugh as I turned to walk away from the _scarring _imagine but as soon as my back faced the bed and my eyes beheld the entrance from which I just entered, my breath came short. Uncontrollably, my muscles jolted with alarm as I muffled a shriek.

"Oh God!" I cried out in alarm as I flew a hand to my beating heart. "Shinji, you scared me!"

And true to my words, there the man was waiting in the entrance of the studio in all his glory.

Psh, what glory?

Shinji didn't say anything to me as he kept his gaze on me, and it sent a strange presence throughout my nerves as his coal orbs locked with my cerulean. He didn't utter one word, all he did was look. And that emotion of his was enough to make me feel terribly uncomfortable…

I could not comprehend that emotion of his…

"Shinji, are you okay?" I asked, concerned, immediately breaking him from his stoic trance. Quickly I rushed over to him to see what the matter was, and his lips parted to speak.

"Why are you here?" Shinji asked in a confused tone but I could not hear him, his voice seemed far off and hazy.

All my focus was on _him._

Why the hell did Shinji have his white-collared t-shirt unbuttoned?! It was too tempting to ignore, my eyes trail down his ripped muscles, his pecks, his abs, his _lower lines_…

"Troublesome!"

"W-Wha?" I shook my head back into awareness as the man snapped. He glared at me, and almost instinctively, I glared back. I mean after all, I could never loose my ground around him!

_**That Bastardish Devil!**_

"I had my schedule rearranged and was coming in late today" I stated a matter-of-factly, "But apparently my agents didn't inform Keiko-san or the crew by the looks of it." I stuck my nose high in the air, myself a bird perched high upon my own lie. Like I would tell him I slept in!

"Idiot, we didn't have to model today. Keiko-san gave us the day off." He rolled his in exasperation as he folded his arms around his broad chest; I slightly lowered my nose-raised expression to get a glimpse on how his pecks flexed with his crossed-arms.

Damn it Hikari, control yourself!

My expression slightly faltered along with his words, great! He knew that we had off today and I didn't! Don't get wrong, I'm thankful that my reputation was no longer in jeopardy. But still…

Its one thing to not know and simply brush it off, but it's _another _thing to get showed up by Shinji! Seriously, why is this idiot here to ridicule me anyway?!

Actually, why was Shinji here then?

"H-Huh wait a second!" I began to protest as he walked past me and heading towards the black bed, my head whirling over my shoulder as I spoke.

"Then why are you here?!" I called out to him in annoyance, he smirked. My voice really did seem to echo throughout the vast studio when it was only the two of us here…and not the usual clamor of hundreds of workers…

"I forgot my phone here, and I came to get it." He searched between the sheets of the bed, and my heart slightly began to beat fasten as the sight of Shinji near a bed, _shirtless_. My skin began to heat up as I felt myself become red in the face.

And not of _anger._

"And why is it on the bed?" I raised an eyebrow as I, involuntarily to my conscious, approached him near the bedside, he himself checking through his phone for any new messages that he may have missed. Shinji merely shrugged his shoulders, his eyes not leaving that black sleek phone of his. "I came late last night to help some people set up this thing." He gestured his head towards the deluxe bed, his eyes did not leave the phone as he appeared to be texting.

"You, _helping_?" I asked incredulously.

"Don't get any ideas," He spoke gruffly, "I got paid extra for it."

_Of course. _

_Selfish little son of a-_

Shinji flipped his phone shut and sighed before placing it back into his jean pockets. Again, my eyes trailed with his hands as they reached his pockets…and then my eyes trailed to his pants…and what was _under_ those pants.

_No! _

Quickly I snapped myself back to my senses. He was the _enemy,_Hikari! So quit fantasizing about him!! Geez, if I could smack myself right now without making myself look like an idiot in front on him, I would _so_ do it.

He's such a stubborn bastard! Always making the snidest remarks, not even a proper goodbye last night at all either! I mean, c'mon! _**"See you tomorrow"**_ in the most hurtful tone possible to someone who tried to be friendly?!

What the Hell!?

What the Hell…!!

_Wait._

What…the…_Hell_?

"_**See you tomorrow."**_

"Shinji," I glared accursedly at him as he simply raised an eyebrow, that black bed ever so present behind his built figure. "What did you mean by 'See you tomorrow' when you knew we had off today? And how did you know I would be here?" I placed my hands on my hips, "What's going on?"

A devious yet irresistible smirk graced his handsome features as once again, his smoldering coal eyes stared down at my figure. The look was …condescending and_…hungry…_

"U-Um…S-Shinji, why are you looking at me like that?" My voice shook _(oh no, why?!)_ as I slowly took a step back, he took a step forward. My skin began to flush; I don't like this at all! That look!

_That look!_

It gave me this craving in a certain place that no innocence should be proud of!

"Isn't this convenient? Like you don't _know_." He said lustily as he grabbed my wrist with his one arm, the mere contact of his skin sending my skin into flames.

H-H-Huh?!

"W-What's going on?" I repeated again in a whimper but before I could snatched my hand away, Shinji ricocheted me around and behind him, tossing me effortlessly upon the black bed.

The bed that represented the cologne, _**Sin**_.

I bounced up from the toss and before my body could resettled again the silken sheets, Shinji was already looming over me, his body completely straddled in such a way that I could not get up.

A-And in a way that I did not physically want to!

'_**GAH!!**_ _What is going on?'! _My inner-chibi self was blushing madly, wailing her arms with swirly eyes as I tried to fight my senses. Shinji stared down at me, his expression lustful.

My breath hitched, and then it happened.

The very man who ruined me dove down slowly to nibble at my neck; my very skin began to heat up. I tried to pull away but my body seemed to have other plans…

This situation…_was very bad!!_

"S-Shinji!" I tried calling out in a fatal attempt to stop the man from mauling my neck, but that only made it worse. My voice seemed to annoy him, and as a way to shut me up, Shinji crashed his hungry lips onto my gasp of breath.

_Onto my lips._

And then my world stood still…

My conscious was sending me bright red flags as I struggled to free myself, but my body became weak with desire and my discretion slowly blurred between right and wrong. I was lost, confused, and had no idea what to do!

_Don't fight it, _My evil inner self whispered huskily into my ear as I felt my body relaxing against his hold, his hands pinning my wrists above me.

But, like all buzz kills, my saintly self cried out _Hikari-chan, don't loose yourself!_

With all my strength, my decision on who to follow was set. I shoved my head to the side, my lips finally escaping Shinji's.

"W-What the hell are you doing?!" I tried to scream at him but my voice was already breathless, and he didn't seem fazed at all by my "authority" over him.

He smirked down at me, his body become closer and closer by the second. I squeaked.

"I changed my mind," He murmured as he began to gently kiss my jaw line, "I'd rather take up that off of yours…plus it will…" His breath began to tickle my ear.

"Y-Your-!" I began to stutter a hateful insult that I deep down denied, but he cut me short with what my inner self was shouting to the heavens with joy.

"_Relieving our tension_." He murmured seductively into my ear as his hands began to travel, releasing my wrists as they lay limply above me. He began to kiss my jaw line, my lower neck, and other places as I still kept my weak protests. His hands began to massage almost every place…to relieve the tension.

"B-But we can't!" I cried out, and he silenced me again with another intense passion-filled kiss.

_You know you want to kiss him back,_ my evil self whispered again and despite my best efforts, I tried to ignore this very true fact. But it was so hard…

You have to earnestly believe me that I tried very hard, I tried _so_ hard, but a moan still managed to escape from my conquered lips.

And then I couldn't help it, I just _couldn't_.

I lost my pride.

_I kissed him back._

Just _once_ to live in the moment, to give into my selfish desires…a-and…

That was my Downfall of no Return

Once I caved, once I had a taste, I, not just my physical desires, wanted _more._

Sitting up, my lips still to his fervently, I shoved him down against the bed so that _I _was on top and it all just _unraveled_.

I found myself advancing on him, gripping him, touching him, and ravishing him, becoming completely dominate. He smirked as soon as I caved, but I only just found myself kissing him just to make the man shut up! It was practically a _battle_ between the two of us to see who could remain dominate.

And then, it happened. _I unzipped_ his zipper; his hand _ripped_ my skirt_, and then he-!! _

_I-!!_

_**WE--!!**_

_**!!!!**_

"_Oh My God!!"_I screamed as I launched myself up from my own white master bed in the darkness of my bedroom, my skin soaked with a hot sweat. Pachirisu, who was cuddled around itself at the edge of the bed, shrieked out in a cry as it bounced off the bed, jolting slightly with sparks of electricity. But I didn't notice. I just sat there, panting in the lingerie I slept in. I ran my fingers through my tussled hair in disbelief before looking down at my quivering hands.

"N-No way..!"

I wanted to shriek out against the breath caught in my throat. I could literally _see_ my trembling figure illuminated by the blue lighting of my alarm clock that read _**3:30am.**_

"D-Don't tell me that all of that was a dream…" I panted heavily as I recalled the dream vividly. The worst morning ever, being late, running like a madman to _**PoisePerfect!**__, _the elevators being out of order, the nightmarish reverie that occurred on the steps…

It was all just a crazy _nightmare. _Just a dream…

But then, _I remembered_.

My breath once again hitched sharply as I flung my trembling fingers to my lips, slowly shaking my head.

"_**Relieving our tension." **_Those words of his were still fresh in my mind.

"D-Don't tell me…" I muttered desperately as Pachirisu managed to stagger back up to the edge of the bed.

Memories of the last moments in my dream took place, and my body suddenly became overheated and warm. I began to tingle in the strangest sensations I haven't felt in months and I suddenly felt flushed. I clutched my head, my voice almost to the tone of a scream.

No wait, it actually was a scream.

"_**I HAD A SEX DREAM WITH SHINJI!?" **_I cried out in disbelief and horror as Pachirisu _once again _fell off my bed corner but I paid no heed to my poor pokemon.

I thrust aside my comforter, threw myself out of bed, and into my deluxe bathroom, frantically ready to jump into a frigid and freezing cold shower.

_Anything to calm my body down!_

Stripping down to nothing (as if I was wearing barely much anyway), my feet jumped into the cool white marble of the shower and then I screamed.

The water was _passionately hot_.

And even after I tried to bear it with my flushed skin, the sexual feelings and memories still did not wash away…

* * *

Rings of blue and red puffed under my eyes as I slumped against the backseat of the limo, yawning involuntarily as I could feel my eyes drop under those Gucci sunglasses. The urge to keep my eyes from drooping shut was a constant struggle as I just sat there, zombie-like.

This is, by the record, the worst morning I have ever had in my whole entire life.

_Ever._

"Hikari-chan, how much sleep did you exactly get last night?" Nozomi popped up besides me, and I just sat there in the backseat of the limo, dead. I yawned again and she glared at me in an accused fashion. If one thing Nozomi was concerned about more than anything in the world, it was my health.

"I got plenty." I lied towards her convincingly; she barely nudged off the matter. After my_ late night _episode I had earlier in the night/early morning, do you honestly think I would go to sleep after _that_?

Hell no! I don't want a repetition of Shinji and me doing erm…_things!_

No thank you!

I groaned again as more memories of him and I resurfaced and I began to bang my head softly against the smooth leather seating, cursing my very _imaginative_ mind…

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Nozomi sit there, a concerned expression gracing her friendly features. I fought back a moan. I enjoy Nozomi's company, I really do. But _why_, _especially_ my traumatic experience, did she _insist_ on visiting the studio _today. _Plus bombarding me with her concerns and her worries? I mean c'mon, it's practically her fault for being these sexual thought about Shinji into my mind!

Seriously, _'If him and I just 'do it'…_

In my dreams!

…

Wait! _Oh God!!_

"Oi Hikari-chan, are you sure you're okay?" Nozomi chided heavily again, I couldn't help it, I moaned. "Yes, for God's sake." I complained, Nozomi glared at me.

I saw this and counteracted with an equally harsh gaze.

"Look Nozomi-chan, I had a rough night and I just need time to think…" I muttered as I massaged my temples with my forefingers.

Nozomi sighed, "You want to talk about it?"

"Definitely not!" I blushed deeply as I stomped my foot, catching Nozomi off guard.

I drew in a deep breath hastily, "I-I just don't want to talk about it, okay? Look we're here already." And just as I spoke, the limo swiftly drove up in front of _**PoisePerfect!**_'s headquarters and Yoshitaka was quick to open my door.

Like the gentleman he was, I placed my gloved hand in his and I stepped out gracefully in all my splendor. This time around I decided to wear my designer black leather boots that reached my knees and my sexy and short black trench coat-dress. And grazing beautifully along the V-shaped cleavage that shown was a studded diamond necklace that I have received last year ago from…

…

Well, it doesn't matter _who_ I got it from. I'm only wearing it because it goes _fantastic _with my outfit that I chose today, unlike my dream; I am _not_ taking _any _chances there.

Those clothes probably would never get worn _again _without thinking about _him_.

Damn.

Nozomi stepped out behind me as I slid my Gucci glasses down to the bridge of my nose, viewing her outfit choice in the sunlight. Sigh, you could tell that Nozomi was a traveling coordinator by the looks of her clothing. _Thank God_ she had a friend like me to completely revitalize her fashion lifestyle.

Since there Nozomi stood wit her stylishly cropped red hair, sporting a white tank and brown blazer that _I _bought for her the last time she visited. Well, I also bought those skinny dark-wash jeans but those stylish tan ankle boots that she wore, I have to give the girl some credit, she picked them out all by herself. Yet her choice in handbags still _suffers_, the poor thing still carried around that old traveling backpack of hers filled with her pokeballs and other things, like seals, potions, antidotes, all that trainer/coordinator stuff.

I slid my sunglasses back up to my eyes and clutched my own black and white Versace tote with its gold chain close to my figure. Nozomi smiled at me as she approached but this sense of dread came over me as I knew what was coming next.

She did not let the topic drop.

"Hikari-chan, please, talk to me about this. It'll make you feel better."

I sighed as we both strutted into the building, my heeled boots clicking incessantly together in perfect harmony.

"Nozomi, it's just this really strange and weird dream I had…it's _nothing_." I lied as my breath began to falter; I still can't believe how badly this whole dream was affecting me. It wasn't the fact that I had it that troubles me, but the fact that I _let it happen_. I practically initiated the whole damn thing! Plus that whole contest thing…

Nozomi was signing into the guest book as I spoke to her, and she turned to stare at me over her shoulder. I slid off my sunglasses and gave her an 'I'm okay' look with my bright eyes, but Nozomi knew me, she didn't fall for it.

"It'd be best if you talked about it." She stated matter-of-factly as she crossed her arms, looking at me sternly. Uh oh, Nozomi and her Nozomi_isms. _

The motherly friend has shown herself! Eh…

"I-I will," I frantically reassured while I waved my hands back and forth in front of Nozomi, "J-Just not right now, it's kinda…" I searched for the right word, "_Eye-opening." _

Nozomi's eyes widened as she fought back a small chuckle, I turned a bright pink as I huffed at her "Q-Quit it!"

She tried to fight back the chuckles as she spoke, "Eye-opening? That's something to think about."

"Please, Nozomi-chan." I moaned desperately as I grabbed her hands in my own, "_I woke up petrified, screaming." _

Nozomi calmed herself before smiling, "Alright, we'll talk about it over lunch. Sound good?"

I nodded faintly as I averted my eyes in embarrassment, and Nozomi gave me a warm but brisk hug.

"I'll give you some time to get yourself together meanwhile I'll go up and let the crew know you're here."

I nodded towards her kind gesture and with a pat on the back; she left for the golden elevators. I couldn't help, my left eye twitched as the one elevator opened for Nozomi right away.

_Not fair._

"Well, there's no point in just standing here…" I muttered then sighed, better off to bite the bullet then get shot. Right?

Heading over to the sign-in book and letting the receptionist know that I have arrived (Probably was the highlight of the poor girl's day), I was handed a pen to sign my name. I took the pen swiftly and began to write my desired signature, an art form that I have perfected years ago from many autographs. But just as I was about to dot my _**i **_with a cute heart, the receptionist's words made me stiffen like a corpse.

"Good Morning Takeo-sama! It's such an honor and surprise for you to visit us today!" Her way too peppy voice giggled, the element of excitement present in her tone.

My whole body froze mid-writing as it still laid hunch over from signing the book. Those cerulean orbs of my eyes widened as I felt pressure build up in my hand as I squeezed the pen too tightly.

_No…_

"Good morning, _Hanna-chan._" A smooth and familiar male voice spoke from behind me, his tone dripping with charm.

I-It can't be…_him_…

I suppressed a hitched-squeak of surprise as I slowly stood up and turned to face the man from behind me, and then shocked cerulean eyes met stunning gold eyes. My pink-glossed lips began to tremble as I felt both my hands knuckle into a tight clench, and then I forced my eyes to stare at him defiantly as he stared smugly back with _those eyes._

Those same gold eyes that hid so seductively behind his sexy auburn hair.

That same tanned skin that was so well-dressed in a rich Armani suit.

That same condescending smirk that grazed upon my bombshell figure.

The very man who caused me more hell than I ever had to endure…the same man who almost ruined me…

My ex-boyfriend of three years.

Takeo.

* * *

_Poor Hikari! Looks like Little Miss Elite is hiding something **big **from us and **herself**. Could it be that she has fallen for a certain trainer and that little fantasy on the bed was a **premonition** of her own desires? Or was it all just a painful reminder of a **haunting secret**? And who the hell is this Takeo guy and why does our little vixen** hate** him so much? Better yet, why is he back in this **not so glamorous **picture? Makes you wonder if Hikari should really fear the **future** than linger on her **unfortunate past**. Oh how the mighty fall from grace so **easily**, and how prettily the secrets **unravel**. With somone like me around, I'm sure to reveal them **all**. _

_So sit still lovelies, our precious blunette's life may just fall apart all over again if she just doesn't **watch out**._

_Mwah!- HG10_

* * *

*You like the little summary I just did? I got the idea from one of the best series in the world _Pretty Little Liars _( highly recommend it), but I think at the end of every chapter now Ill add those little notes to further the suspense and help clue you guys in on what's to come and get you all thinking ;) Which reminds me, I better go add them to the previous chapters so reread them xD

Again, I would like to apologize for the lack of a update. The truth is, I had this chapter written but then decided I didn't like it, so I rewrote it. And then _guess what, _I decided to discard the rewritten chapter and just use the orginial. Forgive me ? LOL, but that's partially because of my Honors II English class. It's my very first AP class and I really learned alot about writing and writing techniques, which made me decide to fulfill a career in writing :3 My english teacher told me that my writing interpretation and perception is incredible but I prolong my sentences too much ^.^; So I'm going to try to revitalize my techiniques a bit so it's important that you tell me what you think!!

So next up is the update to LM:TSATB, so look forward to that xD!

Ciao!


	6. Chapter 6: Unwanted Memories & Couture

I really don't think there is anything I could say right now to make up for my lack of updates, especially this particular story. Please forgive me Dx! Honestly, I was thinking about updating MB for the longest time and whenever I got around to it, I wasn't satisfied with what I came up with. So, I put it to the side and started working on other projects. Also, junior year for me is being a real pain. I'll discuss all of that in the end author's note but for now enjoy the next ( somewhat shorter) installment of Model Behavior.

_**But be warned, there is a reason why this story is rated M! **_

_**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ITS CHARACTERS!**_

* * *

_Those same gold eyes that hid so seductively behind his sexy auburn hair._

"_**It doesn't matter, you're with me."**_

_That same tanned skin that was so well-dressed in a rich Armani suit._

"_**Babe, you look so beautiful…"**_

_That same condescending smirk that grazed upon my bombshell figure._

"_**You always said you were up to trying new things."**_

_The very man who caused me more hell than I ever had to endure…the same man who almost ruined me…_

"_**The world should see how beautiful we are together."**_

_My ex-boyfriend of three years._

"_**It's too late for what you want!"**_

_Takeo._

* * *

It just made sense.

I was the strikingly glamorous, flawless, enticing, voluptuous beauty of a supermodel that took the whole world by storm.

He was the gorgeous, suave, seductive, world-renown movie star who became the latest sex god to grace humanity.

It was almost against nature for us _not_ to be together.

We practically ruled the hierarchy of high society with its champagne-toasting celebrities, irresistibly royal riches, and star-twinkling nights full of divine glamour. There was nothing that could stop us; we were the IT couple of not only Sinnoh but the whole world. _**Hikeo**_ is what the tabloids would label us and it was a rare sight indeed when Takeo and I weren't in the limelight. Because frankly, as Takeo had always whispered as I slept in his arms, the world was our stage with the sun, the moon, and the stars as our audience.

_And I believed him._

When I was with him, my eyes were always brighter. My heart was always beating faster. He was my support, my supposedly "one true love".

_He made me._

Takeo brought me into this life of a supermodel, one of fame and elegance. It was him who approached me in my grief-stricken years when I threw my hands up on coordinating and anything related of it. It was him who held my face and spoke of how such a beautiful countenance shouldn't shed tears. It was him who showed me my true potential as a model.

He was the one who finally brought _light_ into _Hikari_.

I was happy, I was so _so _happy. Just being with him made me soar high above the clouds and back again. I was actually smiling. I wasn't putting on a mask in front of the cameras, in front of my fans, in front of my friends. I was actually smiling! And he loved my smile…

When he kissed me, there was no one else. There was absolutely no one else. He was my everything, my sweet lover. In the folds of our relationship, he has brought me to experience many things that, without him, I wouldn't have dreamed to try.

He was my first serious boyfriend, my first kiss, my first...well, you know…_lover._

I would have done anything for that man. He was the essence that kept me going; my knight in shining armor that I never once thought would find me..._dear God, how I loved him…_

"It has been quite awhile…hasn't it, Hikari-chan?" His rich, charming voice poured out effortlessly as I did whatever I could to not falter in front of the man. My manicured nails dug into the flesh of my palm as I raised my guard, staring deeply into those once inviting eyes of his. They were fierce, determined, and just as mesmerizing as I still remember from way back when.

_Oh no._

My heart began to jump as I tried my best to resist the tinge of pink settling on top of the bridge of my nose; An effort that Takeo was clearly trying to conceal as well. Why…why is this happening to me…?

A reason that it was inevitable to deny. Because no matter what has happened between us, no matter how much resentment or hatred we now share towards the others…whenever our eyes meet…it's like we are launched back to a time when everything was different. When nothing seemed to matter but the sleepless nights and lazy mornings.

Then suddenly, it all just came back…

To a time when _**Hikeo **__ruled_.

* * *

It was a night to remember in the beautiful, luxurious Kogane City.

One of the most beautiful, largest and not to mention luxurious cities in the world built upon the lights of the stars, both in the night sky and on the red carpet. A city so worldly known for its popular television studios, international radio talk shows, superior fashion designs and above all, the glamorous people that reside within its brightly lit streets. Millions of wannabes come in hopes of pursuing their dreams, whatever they may be…and then there is the rare breed. The stars who had done the impossible. The gods and goddesses who had dominated the earth with their glory. The beauties whose feet grace across a carpet of rich reds and crimsons. The ones with the beautiful couture gowns…

"_Hikari-sama, over here!"_

_**Flash!**_

"_Over here, smile!" _

_**Flash, Flash, Flash!**_

"_Takeo-sama, Hikari-sama, we love you!" _

_**Flash! Flash!**_

"_Look this way!" _

_**Flash, Flash, Flash, Flash! **_

"_Takeo-sama, hold her closer! Yeah, that's it!"_

"You look so beautiful tonight, my love." Takeo pulls me close against the blinding flashes of cameras, whispering against my ear affectionately with his rich accent as I giggled.

_**Flash! Flash! **_

"Only the best for one of your movie premieres. " I sultry whispered back into his ear, allowing for my lips to linger against his lobe for the faintest of seconds. However, just long enough to drive him absolutely insane.

And trust me, it did.

"Don't tempt me like that," He hushed as he kissed me shortly but yet passionately on the lips, "Or I'll be responsible for taking you right here and now on this carpet." He smirked, and I blushed as I playfully swatted his arm. You know, as all couples madly in love do.

_**Flash!Flash!**_

"Hikari, Hikari! What are you wearing?" As usual, sweet ( or in this case not so "sweet" _ahem_) moments like this were interrupted by reports of all kinds- tabloids, entertainment news anchors , fashion columnists., you name it. However, this time it was a spirited young intern who looked as if she hit the bazillion yen jackpot for landing this chance to speak to me. A smile couldn't help but graced my perfectly glossed lips.

"Why, this is a original by Versace. A design actually inspired by Takeo's upcoming film." I couldn't help it, the fashionista in me came bursting out. I took a step away from Takeo's warm hold as I showed off the priceless gown I was wear- a shimmering golden halter-top gown that draped sensually down my bombshell figure, covering just about everything a deep plunging V-cut would allow. Well, liked that mattered. It's not like I didn't have the _um assets_ to fill out the top.

If my sarcasm came loud and clear that is, _no?_

Takeo smiled as he twirled me around for a full view of the cameras, showcasing off my bare back which completely was exposed due to my glamorous up-do. The hair was nothing else but extraordinary, a masterpiece of a high ponytail curled to perfection as those infamous wispy side bangs of mine framed my camera- ready face.

"_Fab! Just darling! You just keep outdoing yourself, Hikari-sama!" _

I giggled, and blushed modestly at the compliments. Wow…it's hard to believe that only two years ago I was just a novice model but ever since Takeo entered my life…

"Come love, the night's air is getting chilly and the theater seats are _so, so inviting_." He again whispered into my ear, pulling me away from the many adoring fans as he pulled me close against his lavish Armani tux. We walked down the red carpet and into the Golden Arch Theater, a jaw-dropping masterpiece of a theater that by now, the both of us seemed to become unfazed by its beauty. Takeo and I, we were used to events such as this.

_Movie Premieres._

_Fashion Shows._

_Award Shows._

_Social Benefits._

_Charity Fundraisers. _

_Celebrity Parties. _

These were the glamorous deals of this bond between Takeo and I. We were not just any other couple, no, we were something more. I was the voluptuous starlet, he was the famous movie star. Our appearances at special events had to be frequent and mandatory, Takeo once told me. It was the only way to stay up on top in this high society, even when deep down a part of me didn't want to go to some flamboyant charity event or even attend some snobby little heir's birthday party, _but I had to_.

No more was I just Hikari, the sweet naïve coordinator. Those days of privacy and modesty were long gone by this time. Now I was _The Hikari_, international elite supermodel who had complete control over the fashion world, the socialite world, the modern world, all these in which were eating out of the palm of my freshly manicured hands.

However, that glamour of the events still didn't stop me for craving the late hours when Takeo and I would finally take our last photo together, call up for our limo, and return home. Such as the night after his premiere, when he and I finally made it back to our beautiful, upscale penthouse in Kogane City…

"Did you have fun tonight, babe?" Takeo asked me as he began to loosened his silk tie in front of our bedroom mirror. I smiled as I kicked off my heels from the bed and watched as my precious Jimmy Choos were effortlessly across the luxurious crème carpet.

"Of course I did," I responded as I looked up to my boyfriend, who was still examining himself in the mirror, "Your movie premieres are always a nice break from the fashion shows, photo shoots, and well honestly, the whole fall season." I leaned forward with my elbow, resting my chin in my hand as I spoke. My boyfriend soon turned to face me, a wicked smirk upon his lips.

"Even though I had to steal _Sinnoh's Princess _away from her precious region and bring her to Kanto for the mere purpose of eye candy?" He teased, undoing the buttons of his white Armani shirt before tossing it to the side, revealing his well-toned tan muscles. Again, no matter how many times I have been with this man, no matter how many times I have seen him _naked_…his figure still never ceases to make me mentally squirm like a horny schoolgirl.

Arceus, Takeo has made me thinking like such a slut. Calm your hormones Hikari, you don't wanna jump at him right away…make him work for it!

Play coy.

_Be coy._

_"Oh?"_ I purred, tilting my head to the side and allowing my curled tresses to cascaded alongside my bare shoulders. "Only just eye candy…?" I playfully pouted, crossing my legs as I leaned back against the soft bed with my forearms. My golden gowned simply draped over my figure as I did this, and I could tell by the look in Takeo's eyes that it was not that bad of a view.

"That's really upsetting," I mock sighed as I twisted a curled, blunette tress between my fingers, "Well not for me but _for you_." I glanced up at him suggestively, which again, made Takeo smirk. He approached the bed and as I too smirked, crawled onto it until he was straddling over me.

"Well…" He whispered as he slowly kissed my neck, "Eye candy for everyone else _but me_. You know me, babe, I'm such a selfish, selfish boy with a heavy sweet tooth…" He scooted me farther back onto the bed until he was completely on top of me, I giggled.

"Oh, really now? Is that how it is?" A suggestive smile formed along my lips. I looked up at Takeo's golden eyes and saw them filled with desire, then it was my turn to smirk.

"What are you thinking right now?" I asked as he stared down at my vulnerable state. Takeo didn't say anything. Actually, maybe he did. I'm not quite sure because right then and there he completely lost control and started kissing me, fogging up my thoughts completely.

My body soon became pinned down from underneath his muscles as I felt his hot breath breathing down my neck. I couldn't help but moan as I felt his hands traveled alongside my body, touching parts of mine that any man would only dream of touching. But let's face it, as far as I know, no man can _touch_ like Takeo. His fingers would dance alongside the texture of my golden gown, delicately at first then roughly as the passion progressed.

"T-Takeo…" I moaned as his lips left mine as he soon began to kiss alongside my neck once more, his fingers racing to find the zipper to my dress.

"Hikari, I need you _now_!" He growled aggressively as he gave up on the zipper and soon began tearing at the fabric, I gasped.

"N-No Takeo! Not the Versace, you know how much this costs!" I whined as I tried helping myself out of gown for its own sake.

"Then quickly get it off, _please Hikari_…" He whispered huskily, regaining his cool as he helped me remove the golden drapes and as we did, I felt something hard against me back.

_Which was weird. _

"Takeo…there's something hitting me." I struggled to sit up but once my dress was gone and thrown across the floor like nothing, Takeo stopped listening. He pressed me further against him as the hardness of the object kept hitting my back, I winced in pain.

"You're probably just sore, love. Don't worry, I'll ease your pain…" He whispered huskily again into my ear but despite his words, I felt more uncomfortable.

"N-No, let me sit up…" I winced again as I begun to sit up and just as I did, my body leaned against the mystery object…

"_Welcome to Trainer Watch! Where the hottest pokemon trainers from all over are brought from the battle grounds and into your homes!" _

Both me and Takeo glanced up at the sound of the playful voice and turned towards the plasma screen TV which was now blaring brightly with life.

"It was just the remote," Takeo sighed, "Here give it to me and I'll turn it off-"

"_And now, first trainer under examination is Sinnoh's latest hottest craze, Shinji!" _

Somehow, for some reason, my eyes widened at that moment. Shinji? Didn't I know that name from somewhere…?

"Wait a second, let me see this." I said as I grabbed the remote from Takeo's hands.

"Are you kidding, Hikari? Are you seriously _fucking_ kidding me right now?" Takeo growled as I ignored him, intent on the program.

It was one of those entertainment news shows that appeared late at night, you know, the ones that spread the latest gossip for those hardcore fans. Of course, I wasn't unfamiliar with these types of programs but then again, I never even seen one recently that featured _pokemon trainers._

Well, then again, perhaps I was just caught up with others things to even notice.

"_As many of you fans know, Shinji is one of the most promising candidates for the Sinnoh Champion title. He has currently won at least four leagues in a row-the Hoenn, Kanto, Johto, and Unova regions respectively." _The bubbly newscaster informed as images of Shinji battling and training appeared on screen, each one displaying Shinji throughout his many accomplishments.I knew him from somewhere. I just couldn't quite put my finger on it…

"_Starting at the age of ten on his pokemon journey, Shinji has encountered many obstacles and battles to get where he is today…" _The voice of the newscaster slowly faded from my thoughts as an image of Shinji in his youth appeared on screen, then my eyes widened_._

"Hey, I know him!" I pointed out as I gestured at the screen, " I used to meet him during my travels with Satoshi and Takeshi!" A amused smile reached my features, oh such memories…

Takeo rolled away from me to the other side of the bed, fully turned off and not amused. "_Another pokemon story_?" He sighed in agitation, I glowered at him.

"You know, you could at least be a bit _understanding_. Okay? Traveling with pokemon back in the day was a big part of my life!"

Takeo rolled his eyes, then glowered at me with an intense jealousy. "And _who is that guy_?" He pointed at the television screen where the program now was showing a current picture of Shinji-fully grown and, I hated to admit it but _very_ handsome.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, he was Satoshi's rival. A big jerk who thought he knew everything about training pokemon but honestly, didn't. He treated them like slaves." A tone of disgust crept into my voice at the memory of Shinji's ruthlessness.

_Cold-hearted bastard. _

Takeo glared at the screen in a fit of a jealousy before grabbing the remote from my palm, shutting the program off before chucking the device across the room.

"Hey!" I whined, "I was watching that!"

"We were _in the middle of something_ before you were 'watching that', Hikari." Takeo reasoned, I sighed.

"Takeo, can we maybe just do something else tonight besides sex? Maybe we can pop in a movie or something…?"

Takeo threw himself down against the bed in frustration, his hands on his forehead. "Hikari," He moaned, "We haven't had sex in days!"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh big deal." I stood up from the bed and grabbed his Armani shirt from the floor, buttoning it halfway to conceal my bare chest. "You act like it's a hate crime or something."

"_It IS!" _Takeo cried out, laughing almost. He sat up and faced me, "We used to mess around every single night for the past couple years but ever since you left your pokemon back in Sinnoh with your Nozomi friend you haven't been up for anything anymore!"

"Because maybe I'm not!" I stomped my foot, trying to hold back the pain in my eyes, "Did you ever once think that it hurts to leave my pokemon behind whenever I have travel for my career? _They are my life, Takeo!" _

"You see," Takeo folded his arms across his chest, "That's why I never dealt with pokemon. They just complicate things, like my sex life." He stared at me as he finished his sentence, I rolled my eyes.

"All you think about is sex, I swear Takeo." I huffed as I folded my arms as well, "When you look at me, do all you see is meat?"

Takeo looked me up and down, before smirking. "Well, it's kinda hard right now to answer that when all you are wearing is my shirt and nothing else."

My face heated up.

"Ugh, you can be such a pervert sometimes, you know that." I exasperated as I went over to the dresser and began searching through my purse.

"What are you looking for?" Takeo questioned as he got up form the bed, approaching me. I glared at him from over my shoulder.

"I'm getting my cell. I don't know about you but I'm flying out of Kanto tomorrow morning so I can reach Sinnoh by tomorrow night."

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me? We're suppose to make an appearance at a benefit tomorrow!" Takeo grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face him. He was upset, I could tell by his eyes but it didn't faze me.

"Look, babe." I said, my voice stern. "Before we came down here for this trip, I just evolved my Prinplup into an Empoleon and it wasn't quite adjusted yet to its new form when I left. I'm _worried_ about it, Takeo."

"Why? It's a pokemon. It'll adapt." Takeo simply stated, I shook my head.

"I-I wasn't even suppose to evolve it from a Piplup, I _promised_ I would never evolve it but I did anyway for my own selfish reasons. I feel guilty, so I have to get back as soon as I can!" I told him, Takeo averted his gaze in agitation.

"You are not a pokemon coordinator anymore, Hikari, you have to learn how to give your pokemon some space!" Takeo yelled.

"You know what kind of person I am, Takeo!" I shouted back, " My pokemon are not just pokemon, they are _my family_!"

"_But I am your boyfriend!" _

I narrowed my eyes at him in anger, "If that is the case, love," I allowed for the sarcasm to reach my words, _"Then make me stay," _

Takeo, too, narrowed his eyes at me in anger. A thick tension loomed over the room as we both stared at each other in a heated silence, a heavy glare kept between the two of us.

"_Oh, I'll make you stay." _Takeo threatened as he grabbed my arms roughly, throwing me across the room and onto the bed. Before I could even do or say anything, he was already on top of me picking up where we left off. _"I'll make you wish you never left." _He growled as he kissed my neck, hastily unbuttoning his shirt that I wore.

"You. Are_. Impossible." _I sighed in frustration as he proceeded, ultimately allowing myself to break out into laughter. Takeo did as well, fully satisfied in the little game he had just played.

"I'm still leaving tomorrow. No exceptions." I firmly stated, trying to maintain authority over myself and him but Takeo seemed past that argument.

"Whatever. I'll just see you when I get back then." Was all he said as he kissed me, wishing completely to end this conversation.

And it did.

_Heh, it's funny almost._

_It's funny how things could take a turn for the worse in a split second._

_It's funny how everything so perfect could slowly deteriorate before your very eyes._

_It's funny how the people you used to trust are now the people whom you now look out for the most._

_And lastly, it's funny how I was so fucking stupid to fall in love…_

_So fucking stupid._

**Like a thing called "love" actually existed anyway.**

* * *

A soft murmur hummed through the lobby...

"Takeo." I greeted him coolly, bowing my head in the slightest. However as I looked up, my lips parted at the sight of hundreds of fans- his and mine alike- crowding the streets and gazing through the main lobby's windows. Their star-struck eyes were blazing fiercely with eagerness as they pressed their faces against the glass, each smudged face anticipating my next move. That wasn't as bad as the paparazzi though. I spotted them everywhere, from the conspicuous bush to the trees to even a baby stroller!

I had to keep my cool. By no means must I falter in front of this man and these crowds…

"Oh Hikari, it has been so long…too long." Takeo's accent was rich in charm as he reached for my hand, a gesture I did not recoil against. An angry ex is not the image I can present right now. Of all things. Despite how much I wanted to…

That is exactly what the paparazzi wanted. That's exactly what _he wants_.

_No!_

I refuse their satisfaction. I refuse to be their center of amusement.

Takeo leaned in and brushed his soft lips against my knuckles before gently planting his lips on top of my hand. I kept my composure, I had to. As a model, it was one of my key traits. No matter how much I wanted to slap the man, to spit on him, to shout hurtful things at him…I could not. Not with the whole world practically watching me, _judging me._

Takeo knew this.

_And he was going to have his fun._

The man smiled at me, the cute half-smile he always did in the morning when I woke next to him. The cute half-smile that always made me melt inside and instantly make my legs feel like jelly. The cute half-smile that _still _makes my legs feel like jelly…

_Shit…_

It was almost too much but I kept my cool. I had to stay firm in front of him no matter what. Despite the weak sensation in my legs.

"It has been a while." I nodded through a fake smile, trying my best to filter out my bitterness. God, how badly I want to rip out his obnoxious auburn ponytail right now. I don't care what the media thought, what his fans thought, what his many stylists thought, what _he _thought. It didn't make him look sexy at all!

_Typical vain bastard. _

"I take it you are in good health?" His grin turned wolfish as he caught me off guard by his comment, a sneaky blow to my ego. I bit my glossed lip before responding sweetly, "_Radiant, _actually."

He nodded in understanding as he kept his gaze on me, and as he did so, he lightened up at the sight of my necklace.

Takeo boldly took a step closer to me in which I boldly took a step back.

But it was to no use.

My ex boyfriend reached for the diamond chain that graced my neckline and began to marvel at it, as if he had never seen such a beauty. I took my breath in softly in shock by his closeness.

"Ah, your mother's necklace. How sweet, I am so glad I was able to find this. It just looks…_simply stunning on you_. Ayako-san would be so proud of her little girl." He looked up towards my astonished expression, and gave me a smoldering gaze.

Another harsh blow.

And this time it hit _hard_.

I bit the corners of my cheek, holding back the harsh curses and bitter words. How low of him to mention my mother…_my mother…!_

"Thank you," I hesitated, and forced a smile his way. "That's so nice of you. Now if you excuse me, I have some affairs to attend to..." I flipped my hair and swept past him and down the lobby.

I refuse to be brought down by the likes of him. I'd rather face a lifetime of photo shoots with Shinji then spend a single moment with that bastard!

_He's just…he's just…!_

A shutter of breath escaped my lips as I made my way to the elevators. My heart was racing, despite my efforts to calm down.

But I just couldn't.

He mentioned my mother, _my mother…!_

I brought a hand to my trembling lips as I walked towards the elevator, pushing the button as I stood there…lost in my own thoughts, an impassive expression…

Soft eyes.

The golden doors shut before me.

_Mom…_

* * *

_Could it be? Could Hikari really be hiding more than she's letting us, her darling fans, know? Well actually I wouldn't want to call myself her __**fan. **__After all, she's not the best __**role model **__for young girls, is she? You heard Takeo, she __**banged**_ _that man like there was no tomorrow. __**Daily. **__Makes you wonder how the two ever __**broke up**__, doesn't it? Hmm, could it be she still has feelings for her former __**beau**__? If so, then what about __**Shinji**__? How will he react to all of this? Oops! Wait a second, what will he do if he finds out __**that? **_

_Such a drama for a supermodel who claims she has everything under control. Tsk. Tsk. Shame on you Hikari, but don't __**worry**__. Your secrets aren't spilled. _

_**Yet. **_

_Mwah!-HG10_

* * *

I'm very sorry for the lack of ikarishippiness in this you guys, I'm so sorry...

But okay. do you know how HARD it was for me to write Hikari with ANOTHER MAN BESIDES SHINJI? Honestly, I think when I was writing it I had to force myself to pretend that Takeo was Shinji or Hikari was someone else because really, I'm not that much of a multishipper xD But then again, looking back, even though it may not have been my best work recently I still think I managed okay for writing those love scenes. Hmm, I'll think I'll call Hikari and Takeo Hikeoshipping, just because I can :3 hehe!

So, I bet most of you are wondering why again I made another huge disappearance. And here's my pathetic excuse. Junior. Year. Is. So. OVERWHELMING! I just had to be a honor student and take all the hard classes where I had to write papers every other day. Especially my Creative Writing Class, my teacher seriously expected us to crank out short stories and poetry every week for a weighted grade. Not that I minded writing a lot, but it made me realize a huge difference when you are writing from your heart and being FORCED to write something for a grade. it seriously took a to out of me..I was expected to write a short story with a expected page length of 5 WORDS. You guys know that I'm not capable of that, I went overboard and did 18. Which really isn't that long in my eyes...

However, I guess the class benefited me in some way. I'm more OCD about proofreading my work ( Which I never really did before) so that's a plus! Please let me know if you catch any errors though. I'm typing with a new program ( Microsoft Works) instead of Microsoft word so it's kinda different. Wanna know why I made the switch?...**BECAUSE I FINALLY RECEIVED MY OWN COMPUTER! THANK GOD!** x'D After four years, I can finally write freely whenever I want! YAY!

Also, I want to apologize for the very short chapter this was. I seriously was dying over writing this and my writer instincts told me to stop here, but I'm very sorry of its length :( Next update I'll make it up to you guys, I swear! Actually, expect a long one shot in the near future...like very, very near future.

I guess that's it with my Author's Note that I wish to share with you guys n.n The D&P saga is officially over, wahh D: But the fandom shall live on! I'll make sure of it xD!

Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7: What's Done Comes Undone

No, I am not dead ^_^; I just like taking naps :3

**_I DO NOT OWN POKEMON OR ITS CHARACTERS. ALL OCS BELONG TO ME. _**

* * *

"_Look, mommy! Aren't I pretty?" _

I think, without realizing it at the time, my heart always was set on looking pretty. Even when I was little girl.

"_Oh my, Hikari-chan! When did you get into my closet?"_

There was just something about clothes, particularly my mother's. The way they smelled, the way they fit...I felt completely new whenever I tried them on.

"_Now I am a grown-up too! See? I'm just like you now!" _

It was as if I could transform into someone else. Forget about all the worries and simply start anew. I felt like I could do anything...

"_Sweetie, you forgot some lipstick. Here, let me help you. Hold still." _

And my mother from the start encouraged me. I aspired to be like her growing up; I dreamed of having a smile as beautiful as her own. In fact, despite the absence of my father, she never failed to conceal her emotions.

"_That's it! That's it! Do a little turn for me, darling! Aww! My sweet little girl is such a glamorous model!" _

She was my first and perhaps my only true best friend. The day I left for my Pokemon journey was rough...yet I didn't dare show it. I remember still how she chided me for bringing too many clothes for my adventures and how she took most of them away. Indirectly, I think, she was telling me to stop hiding behind fashion and discover who I am.

"_Mom! My dress ripped for my next contest and Takeshi won't be able to sew it in time! Can I have some poke yen for a new one? I promise I'll buy it on sale!" _

Yet she never failed to help me look my best. Out of all the people I have ever met, she had understood that the most. She was there when I lost that first contest and she was there for my very last. I don't think, at least I hope, she had ever judged me.

"_It is your choice if you want to quit, Hikari-chan. Don't let what me or anyone else influence you on what you wish to do with your life." _

After she said that, I found myself standing in her closet once more. The same old clothes, as well as a few new articles, were still there. I tried them on again as I did when I was just a little girl. The fabric, once loose and baggy, now fit snug around my figure. Times really have changed. And I found myself jolted into the real world.

"_Mom...what do you mean by "sick"?" _

Everything was different. The rules of life as I knew it...changed.

"_What do you mean...**cancer**?" _

* * *

The elevator ride this time around didn't take as long. By the time I managed to clear my head of Takeo and my mother, I was already at the doors to the studio. Now wasn't the time to linger on such things, to relive the past, or to brood over ex-boyfriends.

_'Take a deep breath, Hikari. This is your element. This is where you belong." _I reassured myself as I opened the doors, immersing myself back into the modeling world that I loved. That I was _comfortable_ in.

"Good morning, everyone!" I cheerfully said with a smile on my face as I entered the complex. However, as soon as the words escaped my lips, I froze.

Why was..._everyone packing up?_

"What is going on?" My voice was barely audible as I examined all around me, slowly stepping aside from busy assistants and moving supplies.

"Oh, Hikari-chan! There you are!" I found Nozomi in the midst of the buzz along with Keiko. The two were obviously in a discussion before I walked up towards them, and by the looks of it, everyone in the studio seemed to notice me at that moment.

"Hey, um..." I scratched my head, "Are we moving locations or something?" Looking around, most of the equipment was already packed away. The computers, the backdrops, cameras, even the racks of clothing were being wheeled out as we speak!

Darn, I really wanted to coax Keiko into letting me keep that black bikini...

"Good news, Hikari-san!" My creative director clapped her tiny hands together, "But looks like you don't have to do the topless shots after all!"

"_Topless shots?" _Nozomi cringed slightly as she gaped at me. She obviously didn't do a good job hiding the blush on her cheeks. Poor Nozomi-chan...my profession seems to shock her almost every day..

I nervously laughed, "Don't worry about it." Turning my attention back to Keiko-san, "Eh? What did you have in mind then?"

Keiko-san tried her best to bite back a gigantic smile but the excitement in her voice completely gave it away. "I managed to get the perfect shot!" She threw her arms around me in glee, "We're done! _We're done, we're done, we're done, WE'RE DONE~!" _

"D-Done?" I stammered. Now it was my turn to suppress a smile! "You have all the shots you need of Shinji and I?"

"Yeah, she does. No thanks to you, I might add." Speak of the devil, I heard _his _voice.

Directing my focus away from Keiko's embrace, I turned towards the man.

_He must have been doing some sexy solo shots with water. _

His hair was damp as water droplets dripped onto his bare chest. The towel around his neck wasn't doing such a hot job preventing water from dripping between the crevices of his muscles...

My cheeks turned pink. Who would of thought a sex dream could make facing Shinji 10x more difficult? A heavy blush crept from my chest to my cheeks. Damn, I _really_ hate myself right now.

"U-Um..." I stuttered, pulling away from Keiko's hug and keeping my eyes on Shinji. Despite the witty comeback I had ready, despite the nasty retorts I say, nothing escaped from me at that moment. All my eyes could see was just his typical, brooding stare..._and his body._

_Fuck. _

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nozomi came to my rescue at that very moment as she took a step between me and the man. _Thank Arceus! _

"Just because you and Hikari-chan didn't cooperate at timesdoesn't mean that you guys didn't work together as a team!" My best friend argued as she glowered at Shinji. The man did nothing but scowl.

"Whatever." He gruffed, turning his head the other way in annoyance.

"I-It's true, Shinji-sama!" Keiko pepped up, "In fact it may sound strange but the thick tension between you two really was a lot of fun to work with! I think it gave the photos some _edge_!"

_Edge?_ Had Keiko gone nuts? If anything, the tension between us was pure suicidal! Perhaps I'm just not creative enough to see the edge in our bickering...

Shinji just nodded his head. "If we are done here then I'll take my pay and leave." Absentmindedly, I watched as he ran a hand through his tresses to shake out any excess water. My heart skipped a beat. So this was it, wasn't it? I'm really going to be rid of Shinji once and for all. Exactly what I wanted, right?

_...Right? _

_It's strange. My chest feels...heavy somewhat._

"Oh, absolutely!" Keiko smiled, "Instead of sending you to the bank to collect your dues, however, our sponsor is stopping in today. He will give you your check upfront."

The sponsor. The business professional whose cologne we helped promote. In most cases, it is a company who hires agencies to select models for their products. In other, yet less frequent cases, it is a sole contributor (such as a celebrity or entrepreneur) looking to further popularize their name.

Oddly enough, it never came across to me who I was exactly working for. My agents, managers, and publicists never doubted _Poise Perfect!_ and the jobs they offered so of course there was never any real concern. Because, after all, I only work with the best. Yet, it seems strange that this one photo shoot I must have completely overlooked exactly whose cologne I was advertising...

"Speaking of which, I think this is him coming in right now!" Keiko pointed towards the entrance of the room. We all turned to where her finger was pointing, each set of our eyes eager to find out who exactly this person was. The one who was responsible with this lovely reunion Shinji and I have shared for the past week.

However, my sponsor was concealed by a mass mob of crew members asking him all sorts of questions. It was impossible to get a good look at the man!

"Ah," Shinji began, his voice sincere and professional as he walked away from the group and headed towards the sponsor. He obviously didn't show any concern for the bustling group of workers surrounding his employer...then again, the workers seemed to disperse once Shinji approached them. "It is good to see you again." He reached out his hand towards the man in such a friendly way that I almost didn't recognize it was Shinji. It was shocking. Nothing could beat the sight of Shinji being friendly...nothing at all...

"It is wonderful to see you again as well, _Shinji-kun_." The sponsor spoke, his accent suave and rich.

_My heart stopped. _

That accent...that accent is one of a kind. I have heard it before. I have heard it at movie premieres, at fashion shows, at photo shoots, and at every social benefit known to man. I have heard it at fancy restaurants, on the beach, and on vacations. I have heard it in my bed, in his bed, in the backseat of the limo, in the elevator, _in the shower._

Eyes wide, I shuffled a few steps away from an equally shocked Nozomi and oblivious Keiko.

_No...No...No, No. No, NO!_

"Why Hikari-chan," Takeo smiled as he looked over Shinji's shoulder and upon my distraught appearance, "Don't you look ravishing. _As always." _

* * *

If there ever was a time that I couldn't breathe in my lifetime and actually _physically _feel it, now was that moment! A hand flew to my mouth as my face reddened in shock. I tried shaking my head, as if to deny what I was seeing or what this meant for _me_, but it was inevitable. Slowly taking a step back, my lips started to quiver and at that moment I was thankful for the hand covering my mouth.

"H-Hikari-san?" Keiko, completely clueless, grabbed my shoulders and steadied my body. But even then...I just kept _staring_ at him.

"What is your problem now, troublesome?" Shinji scoffed in annoyance as he spoke in his normally pissed off tone. This was a nightmare. The two men I hate...both putting me down in their own special, sick, twisted way...

"_You..." _

A menacing growl broke the wavering silence as I turned towards Nozomi. Her teeth were clenched and her fists in tight balls. She was angry. No, not angry. My friend was beyond enraged.

She took a threatening step towards Takeo who in return smiled his suave, trademark grin once more. "Oh, _Nozomi-chan_. I haven't seen you in such a long time." He smirked, "This day really is interesting, _isn't it_?"

"_YOU LITTLE SICK-!" _She screamed as she went to lunge at him but I snapped to my senses and grabbed at her. "N-Nozomi-chan! Don't! You are going to make a scene!"

"I don't care! Unlike _you,_ I don't have to worry about my picture going into some stupid magazine or have my face end up in the news! _This bastard needs his face rearranged after what he did to you!" _Oh no, Nozomi was seething now!

"This is my fight! My mistake! J-Just calm down!" I tried to reason with her but it was no use. My friend kept screaming obscenities at my ex-boyfriend as he calmly stood there, smirking.

By now, the hustle and bustle of crew clean up ceased in order to witness this little showdown. I sweat-dropped, doing the best a girl can do in high heels when she has to hold back her pissed off friend...

"Still as feisty as ever." He chuckled, which further pissed Nozomi off.

"Hikari-chan, let me go! I'll kill him!" She was screaming now, "I'll kill him for what he did!"

"Oi," Shinji glared at me, "Tell you friend to stop making death threats to my employer." At that moment, I felt physically sick. Of course, Takeo and Shinji _would _work together under such sick terms. Just looking at both of them made me so angry!

"Stay out of this," I whispered underneath my breath, "Please Shinji, just this once. Make this easier for me."

The man seemed to be taken back by my honest sincerity. He must have been expecting a snippy comment and he probably had a comeback all ready. I'm sorry, but this is serious now. _Now that Takeo is involved..._

"Nozomi, leave." I sternly said as I tightened my hold onto my friend's arms. She turned around to face me, "What? _Why? Don't you remember-?"_

I glowered at her, " Of course I do! But if you do anything, it'll make this matter worse! I don't need you right now stirring up trouble!" By the look she gave me, I swear she thought I went insane.

"Hikari-chan is right. Why don't you run along and play with your pokemon?" Takeo chided. Nozomi turned back towards him in aggression and for a split second, I thought she was going to say something. However, she bit her tongue, flashed him the finger, and walk towards the exit.

"Call me when your done here. I'll be in the lobby. " She huffed, not even giving a glance in my direction as she slammed the door. I winced at the sound as it echoed throughout the room.

"Hmm, her attitude was always so refreshing." Takeo ran a hand through his auburn bangs before smiling his way towards me. However, he wasn't so fortunate to have the favor returned.

"You are...the sponsor for this cologne?" I stated, my brow furrowing towards the man. My ex's response was a charming smirk and a nod.

"I wouldn't have dropped by so suddenly but Shinji-kun _insisted_ that I come by." He grinned, patting Shinji's muscular shoulder. My eyes widened. A sudden memory seemed to flash before my eyes as I turned to Shinji's smirking face.

_**-You want to mess with me? Well fine. No one will get in my way of Champion, not even a troublesome slut like you. So game on bitch, game on. **_

He knew. Shinji knew all along. And it painfully wanted to make it clear that he was capable of putting me down. No...

_I won't have it!_

"Keiko-san!" I barked towards my creative director, she jumped. I wanted to scream. I wanted to shout and curse just like Nozomi did. But I can't. I had to maintain my cool. "Why wasn't I informed that Takeo was sponsoring this photo shoot?"

"Well..." She started off nervously, "The sponsorship wasn't exactly in his name but the company's. When I was given the job, his name wasn't brought up directly..."

"Because I bought the company that is promoting the fragrance." Takeo chuckled, taking a step towards me. He had the gall to lift my chin with his finger, "It must have slipped my mind that a celebrity such as yourself would be drawn to this project." He smiled, "Now aren't we _both_ in an uncomfortable position?"

I slapped his hand away. "Uncomfortable maybe _for you_. I refuse to be a part of this."

"Oh, you do?"

"Don't give me that bull, Takeo." I sneered, pulling out my phone. "I'm calling my lawyers and putting an end to this right now."

"H-Hikari-san! What are you talking about?" Keiko was worried as she bit her lip. I ignored her concerns.

"I'm denying the rights to my image on any photo taken at this shoot. Unless you want a major lawsuit, I'm pulling myself out of this production. _I quit_."

I think everyone in the studio at that moment went silent...except for Keiko's gasp.

It was then Shinji broke into the conversation, "_Excuse me? _You're what?" He was pissed. Of course, he would be pissed. Why wouldn't he if he wasted a week of "stupid" modeling just for the publicity he in the end would never get. Which he _needs_.

I glared at him, "You knew about this too and thought that I would want to go through with working for _him_?" I motioned towards Takeo who scowled..

"_If you ruin this for me..." _Shinji's tone was threatening as he approached me, I couldn't help but scowl in return.

"What's the matter, Shinji? Does it suck to know that you won't receive _half as much_ publicity as a Champion competitor if I am not included in the picture? That you actually maybe, j_ust maybe_, need me?" My scornful tone seemed to reach him loud and clear. He clenched his teeth, seemingly defeated.

"I don't need _anyone_." He harshly whispered so that only I could hear, "Not even a little slut like you."

I smirked, "It's funny, Shinji." He just stared at me, waiting. My eyes skimmed over to Takeo and I couldn't even look at the smug smile still plastered on his lips. I went back to Shinji and even his frustrated scowl didn't seem half as bad compared to_ him_. That sick bastard deserves to have his ego deflated.

Swiftly yet gently, my hand wrapped around Shinji's neck as I pulled him close to me. Out of the corner of my eye there was Takeo...shocked. Bringing my lips to the trainer's ear, I whispered softly,_"_But I actually think_ you do need me _and you know it."

Pushing him away, I grinned sweetly before flashing a hateful glare towards Takeo.

"I'm done." Was all I said as I left for the exit. Takeo's voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Don't tell me _The Hikari _is giving up?"

The door was already in my hand as he spoke those words. I turned back and gave him the smuggest smile I could muster.

"Only when it's not worth her time." And then, I slammed the doors behind me and left that studio.

_For good_.

* * *

I kept my head high as my boots clicked down the marble corridors of the hallway. However, with each step my feet took, it was getting more and more difficult to hold back the tears.

It seemed that no matter what I did, Takeo will always be in my shadow. Haunting me. Chiding me. Every single damn thing I try to do! And look what happened. I _fucking_ worked for him. I put all my efforts into._..promoting him! _And Shinji? He was just another one. He knew from the start and purposefully put me down! Never, never in my life had I felt so humiliated...

_Not since I was a coordinator..._

Something inside my stomach churned at that moment. It was uncomfortable, painful almost, as I took in a slight gasp.

_No...not this feeling..._

The feeling of your intestines intertwining with one another and making dozens of knots. The feeling of pent up anxiety dwelling from within your system. The feeling of something nasty inside of you that you just _want out._

Tears by this point where getting harder and harder to control as I made my way to the nearest bathroom.

_Please don't do this Hikari..._

I slammed the door behind me into the tiny room, my eyes frantic and hysteric to the brink of tears. It was one of those solo potties made just for one individual and at that moment, _it couldn't be more perfect._ Suddenly, at the mere thought, my stomach churned with the alarming sense of disgust and repulsion. My hands right away gripped my abdominal area.

The area on my body was very smooth and perfectly flat-the standard physique for any model of my stature. However, my mind just didn't register what was really there. All I could think about was how _foolish _I was and how humiliated Takeo left me...

Falling back against the bathroom door, my fingers found the lock and pushed it. Slowly, my eyes filled to the brim with tears, my body trembled as it sunk down to the floor.

"_**You are nothing." **_

It happened so quickly.

My brain just snapped. My conscience no longer in control. My hands e frantically digging through my purse for something, anything _long and slender. _I couldn't stop myself! I was trembling, shaking, _crying. _

Finally, my hand grabbed hold of the travel toothbrush I always carried in my purse... _just in case_. With the slender object in my hand, I crawled over towards the porcelain white toilet. I looked at the woman in the reflection of the water before shutting my eyes tight, the droplets from my tears making little _ploop_ noises into the pool.

"_**It's too late for what you want!"**_

I couldn't speak. I couldn't hear anything. My sense of touch was wracked to shambles and I was slowly losing it...

_**The Hikari, **the elite supermodel, fearless and fierce, was vanishing and forever becoming lost into the back of my core._

_And __**Hikari**__ , the confused, lost coordinator who failed at everything, whom failed at life! Was resurfacing, regaining her presence inside me that I had occupied from her!_

"No!" I found myself crying as I plunged the toothbrush down my throat, trying to gag myself. Right away, I swallowed a gag.

_I didn't want to do this...I don't like this._

"NO!" I croaked as I tried it again, the agonizing pain in my stomach churning, my tears burning, my body shaking…

I kept at it until I finally heaved forward. The toothbrush clattered onto the tile flooring as I placed both hands on the rim of the toilet. Violently, all the sick feelings in my stomach just poured out...

_I promised myself I would never do this again..._

I cried as the burning acid finally settled into the once clear waters. Was I really so low? Please tell me I didn't just resort to this...just to feel better...

Scooting away from the toilet, I trembled as the back of my hand gently wiped whatever excess was left on my mouth. I should feel satisfied. I should feel relieved. But I didn't...

_I felt disgusted. _

_Because I still heard his voice. _

"_**Hikari, my love. You are so beautiful..." **_

* * *

"Oh...wow..." A moan escaped my lips. Slowly, I felt the inevitable blush creep upon my cheeks...

Chocolate cake and a skim latte never tasted _So. Good!_

The fork dropped and clattered onto my plate as I finished the last bite, moaning as the sweet decadent substance melted on my tongue.

Nozomi giggled, "You needed that." She took a sip of her coffee and I smiled. Yes, this was exactly what I needed. A well-deserved lunch break at one of the best cafes in Yosuga City. With my lovely best friend, of course!

"I always need my fix. I'm a chocoholic." I sighed, taking a sip of my latte. "It's a real problem that needs to be recognized." My friend across the small table chuckled.

Moments like these I felt completely free. Not because this cafe is known for its security so people like me don't have to worry about photographers but because I really enjoy Nozomi's company when I don't have work on the back of my mind. Plus, okay, the lack of paparazzi is kinda reassuring too.

"Heh, what doesn't hurt you makes you ten times stronger!" Nozomi said, "Let's make this a day of celebration." She raised her coffee in the air for a toast. I stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Celebrate what?"

"For finally telling off Takeo and standing up for yourself!" She chimed. I laughed, raising my cup to meet hers.

"Don't you mean celebrating the fact that I prevented you from committing murder?"

Nozomi suddenly turned serious. "I really wish you wouldn't of interfered, Hikari-chan. That bastard would of deserved it, if not more."

My eyes softened as I traced my fingers alongside my cup's rim. "You know that would of made everything worse. It would of drawn attention."

"The whole freaking world knows you guys broke up and they even know you had to take a year off because of it." She countered, I hushed her. It'd be bad if I was caught talking about Takeo. _Really bad._

"Listen Nozomi-chan," I started, "The less I deal with Takeo, the better."

She slammed her coffee down on the table, causing a loud _**clak! **_

"_Why don't you just press charges?" _She whispered hastily in annoyance. I bit my lip.

"I can't...Nozomi-chan..." I sighed, eyes softening at the truth. "Then it will all just reach the public and...my reputation will be ruined."

Nozomi didn't buy it.

"Please don't tell me you still have feelings for the bastard."

I took another sip of my drink, slowly shaking my head. "Not like I used to. Nothing like that at all." I smiled, "I'm beyond that."

"Good." She smiled too. Thank goodness. It was so easy to reassure Nozomi sometimes. If only she knew that sometimes I catch myself thinking about Takeo or even wishing he was with me at night...despite what he did to me.

She would kill me.

"However," Nozomi began, "You're not off the hook yet. You still have to tell me why you were so off this morning. About this dream."

The latte fell from my hands as I shrieked. Oh crap! I completely forgot about that!

_**"Relieving our tension."** He murmured seductively into my ear..._

_I found myself advancing on him, gripping him, touching him, and ravishing him._

_I unzipped his zipper._

_His hand ripped my skirt. _

_I-!_

_**WE-!**_

_**!**_

"Wow Hikari-chan," Nozomi giggled, "What shade of red is that?" She pointed to my face.

"N-Nothing!" I squealed, shaking my head to rid my face of the color. "I-It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing, Hikari-chan." Her grin turned sly and one of her eyebrows rose, "Was it a wet dream?"

I looked up at her, flushed pink. My fingers twiddled with the hem of my skirt as I shifted my legs. Right over left. Left over right. Right over left again. Then I nodded.

"Ooh hot damn!" Nozomi squealed as she leaned back in her seat. I gaped at her in embarrassment as she casually chuckled to herself. I really hope no one was listening to our conversation...

"N-Nozomi-chan!" I hastily tried to quiet down my friend however she just laughed at me efforts.

"Look at you. Miss Hikari, the fashionable elite supermodel, the woman dubbed _the sexiest woman on earth_, who isn't _lacking_ in experience, gets shy talking about sex!" She threw back her head in laughter. I just sat there with my head in my head, burning up. Why?

Because all of those things she said were _true. _

"It's a very personal thing, Nozomi-chan." I smiled, still red as I giggled softly. "So of course I'm a little shy..."

Nozomi grinned, "That's what I like about you. Despite the," She coughed, "_experience _you have in that department, you're still very modest."

Okay, I couldn't help but laugh along with her this time around. Nozomi-chan really did know how to lighten up an awkward conversation.

"So who was it with?" I froze.

And make it awkward all over again.

"Um..." I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. What do I tell her? Do I tell her it was Shinji? How would she react? Perhaps I can tell her it was about Takeo. Wait no. That would set her even farther off the wall. Maybe I should lie and say it was some strange guy...No. She won't believe that. Ugh!

"If I tell you," I blushed, "You are going to mock me."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"Is it juicy?"

"Mhmm."

"Was _he_ juicy?"

"_Nozomi-chan!"_

The red-head laughed out loud, throwing her head back. "Come on, just spit it out. I promise I won't tell anyone." She then flashed me a reassuring smile, "And I won't make fun of you."

Seeing her finally calming down and acting mature really did make it easier for me to gather up my courage. However, it really was _hard _to admit to your friend that you had a sexual fantasy about a guy you declared you hated.

"'Fine," I sighed, "It was with Shinji." As soon as his name spilled from my lips, my forehead fell into my palm. I can't believe I just admitted that...

"Wow," Nozomi blinked. "Shinji?" I nodded. "The same Shinji from back in the day? " I nodded again. "The same one who was Satoshi's rival?" And again. "The one you had to pose half-naked with?"

"For the love of Arceus, Nozomi-chan!" I looked up from my palm, bright red. "Yes!"

Silence.

"Wow," Was all Nozomi said as she blinked at me once more. She then took in a deep breath, and once again she was her mature self. "Alright. I can see why."

"Huh? You do?" I went to take just one more sip of my latte however I paused when I realized my cup was empty. Sadness.

"Well..." My friend began, "The two of you knew each other since practically childhood so of course there is history. Not sexual history or anything, but a connection. Now, since the years past and you have established yourself in this world, you see him again and realize the years have done _wonders_ to his body."

I was about to make a comeback but she just cut me off, "C'mon Hikari. Even you can't deny that the man is good-looking."

She had a point, he was. Arceus, _he really was_.

"Plus, Hikari, when was the last time you had sex?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What does that have to do with anything?"

She sighed, "Well it would make sense. Wet dreams are more common when you are sexually deprived. It's like a wake up call to your body that you want _something_ and if that is the case with you, then that's probably why you had a dream like that. And Shinji was probably in it because he was the last attractive man you had contact with."

Well, that makes sense.

"When did you become the sex expert, Nozomi-chan?" I slyly asked. My friend sheepishly laughed.

"I guess both of us aren't the innocent girls from our traveling days." She grinned, "You still haven't answered the question."

"Hmm?"

"When was the last time you had sex?"

I sweat-dropped. I really didn't want this lunch break to be a huge sex discussion. Don't get me wrong, I like gossiping with my friends as much as the next girl but...a girl can only take so much before all the blood sent to her head explodes!

"Um..." I tried to think, "About four months ago."

"See." Nozomi waved her hand, "That's exactly why you had that dream. You _are _deprived."

"I'm not deprived!" I huffed, "I just don't like to throw myself around every single time I have the urge. It's...I don't know, not ladylike."

Okay, that probably didn't come out right since Nozomi burst into giggles. I couldn't help but join her.

"I think he likes you...actually." She stopped her laughing just enough to squeeze in that statement. I looked at her in the midst of my giggles, not taking her seriously at all.

"Who likes me?" I still was laughing. Nozomi wasn't.

"Shinji."

"Ha!" I laughed even harder, "That's funny!" Leaning back against the chair, however, I could tell Nozomi was being serious. I stopped my laughter and gave her a serious, unamused leer.

"He willingly worked for Takeo. He _brought_ him to the studio." I firmly stated with a glare. Nozomi just shrugged! What?

"Like he could know what Takeo did to you. No one knows that so naturally a lot of people like him and therefore want to associate with him. As much as we both hate it, Takeo is very influential in the world." She grimaced in disgust, "But seriously. Just trust me when I tell you what I saw. If not, then I'm going to tell you something. He _looked_ at you when you walked in this morning like a man seeing the sun for the first time. Cliché? I know but I could tell because he quickly tried to hide it."

Wait. Huh? Shinji, _giving me looks?_ Nozomi must be mistaking those looks for death glares because I am pretty sure that man_ hates_ me. _With a burning passion. Just like the sun!_

Because isn't "slut" such an affectionate pet name?

"Oh great" I scoffed, then added sarcastically as I casually glanced out the cafe's window, "Any more lovely advice?" Really, there wasn't a part of this conversation that could interest me.

"Make him fall in love with you."

I froze.

Make Shinji...fall in love with me?

"W-What. _Why?" _My narrowed eyes met her concerned orbs. She shrugged, taking a final sip of her coffee.

"I don't like how Takeo showed up today. We both know him, he's sneaky. He probably planned this from the beginning. You're going to need someone to ward him off."

"I am fully capable of defending myself." I sternly said, "I wouldn't have made it this far if I was weak." This whole conversation was now starting to piss me off. Nozomi was pretty much insinuating that I needed a man in my life! Ugh! She should know me better than that!

"Hikari-chan! You don't get it. _You _left Takeo. This can be your final revenge for what he did to you. Show him that you moved on. If not have a relationship with Shinji, then maybe fake one? The sooner Takeo is distanced from you, the better.

"This isn't _a pretender's fairytale_, Nozomi-chan! I can't just fake a relationship with Shinji!" I put my hands on the table, making my points clear. Honestly, I don't see her logic at all! "The media would have a field day and both of our reputations would be ruined if we were found out!"

She sighed, "Then make him fall in love with you. _For real._ Like I said before, he _is_ showing interest whether he knows it or not."

My brow furrowed. "I'm _not_ using Shinji. No matter how much he deserves being used for _once_ in his life, it's not right." And that was true. No one, not even someone as heartless as him, deserved to have their heart played with. If there was anything I learned from my experiences as an adult, it's that love still is that sensitive feeling from adolescence. No matter how old or experienced you become, the pain of heartbreak will always hurt_._ Sometimes to the point where you can't even_ breathe_.

"I'm not saying that to use him. C'mon Hikari, you'd be kidding yourself if you say you weren't thinking about it too."

"I' never thought about it-!"

"Sex dreams, Hikari-chan, sex dreams say a lot."

I turned bright pink. I really hated her sometimes. I really did...

"If it doesn't work out, then you could always break it off and move on. Just show Takeo that you have found something better. Trust me, the look on his face will be _so satisfying._"

Something inside me fizzled at the thought of Takeo jealous. Every memory I have of him...he was always so self-assured. So confident. _So smug. _

I shut my eyes. All I could see was that trademark smirk of his and I _desperately _wanted to be rid of it. I'd do anything...

"And lucky day. Right now is your chance." Nozomi-chan smirked as she gently kicked my leg from underneath the table. Opening my eyes, I look at Nozomi who gestured towards the door.

Turning my gaze, my eyes widened. Because right there, at that moment, Shinji and Reiji walked into the cafe!

"Oi, Shinji-kun! Reiji-kun! Over here!" Nozomi called towards them, waving her hand. I squeaked, kicking her from underneath the chair not so gently as she did before.

"_W-What are you doing?" _I harshly whispered. She stuck her tongue out at me in return.

"Giving you a little push _because I love you._" The redhead giggled. That's it. I couldn't take this anymore! With a heavy huff, I got out of my seat but as soon as I stood up to leave...

_OOF!_

_Curse my heels! _My body fell forward onto something warm and soft. Something that smelled actually _really nice. _I expected to feel the hard floor afterward but my eyes widened as I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist.

I didn't want to look up. I didn't want my eyes to equal the one's who caught me.

"_Why are you so damn clumsy?"_ The voice that held me scowled. My forehead fell in defeat against his chest as I groaned in annoyance. I knew right away with my luck who this was.

_Shinji. _

* * *

_If there is one thing I can't stand in this world, it's a **liar**. Didn't our innocent Hikari tell us she would never** purge**? Well, I guess that was just a little tidbit of her **past** she didn't quite feel like mentioning. Hmm, I wonder what other **dirty** secrets that girl is hiding? And what is going on with Shinji? Could Nozomi be right about his secret** feelings** for Hikari? Or maybe, just maybe...nah. **Never mind**. I don't think he is quite **capable** of that. My oh My oh My~ Our little** vixen** is slowly losing her charms. I wonder what she will do to get her back **on top**? Or rather I should say, **who**? _

_**Mwah!**-HG10_

* * *

Soooo, I guess most of you are wondering why it took me ages to update again. Well, I don't have many excuses but I'm just going to say that I had many things going on in my life. A major one being applying to universities Dx Oh my god! I can't believe how fast I grew up! I started this story in 8th grade! EIGHTH GRADE! And here I am a senior soon to be college freshmen. ( I turned 18 last month :D) I think this is a serious wake up call for me to finish this story as well as Lady Marmalade. It's not right what I do to you guys...but I've just been so busy ;-;

Anyways, about this chapter. A lot of things go down here! And yes, I decided to end the whole photo shoot scheme. After awhile you can only write so much "awkward" scenes between Shinji and Hikari without it getting dull. I've decided to expand the plot more than what I originally planned. Trust me, it'll all be worth it you will see ;)!

And yes hehe, I snuck in a little shout out to a friend's popular ikari-fanfiction _Pretender's Fairytale._ It's one of my favorites! If you haven't read it then go read it now! :D

I hope you guys all look forward to the next chapter!

Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8: Mischievous Foreplay

I own nothing but my own characters. Have fun reading :)

* * *

In every single romantic comedy I've seen, the girl always falls on top or into the arms of the guy she eventually will fall in love with. He will flash that charming smile of his while she, in return, will turn an adorable shade of pink. Then, they both will laugh. The moment is often a hilarious one, meant to amuse the viewer, and ultimately physically break the tension between the two.

My situation, however, wasn't _exactly_ like that.

"_Why are you so damn clumsy?" _

He was his typical self, of course. Cold, rude, and most of all..._arrogant_. Like I would expect anything else from the man. Honestly, where Nozomi received the impression that _he_, of all people, showed _any_ interest was beyond me.

I looked up and met his gaze. It only proved once and for all that hearing his tone was enough reassurance that he hated me. _He was pissed off_. An aggravated sigh couldn't help but escaped my lips as I pulled away from his hold, the warmth of his arms leaving me.

"_Thank you." _I cringed as I said it, mustering together whatever sweetness I could. Let's face it. If I were to haughtily retort against Shinji's bitterness, and he were to snap back ( which no doubt he will), the bickering would never end. And I could only take so many headaches in one day!

Why deal with the man when I no longer was obligated to?

Nozomi's muffled snicker was heard faintly over both of our shoulders at that moment. Shinji shot her a curious glance. Secretly, I glared at her, doing the best that I could to prevent my cheeks from turning pink. She must have _simply enjoyed_ the little scene that had taken place before her. More so than a Meowth who stole all the milk.

She better not utter a peep about a certain trainer. Especially when he is right here!

"Er...Hikari-kun! It's great to see you again." Reiji's voice was a godsend as he managed to break the thick tension between his sibling, my perverted friend, and I. Looking over Shinji's shoulder, I smiled towards the sweet, polite, _more sensible_ brother.

"Reiji-kun!" I happily smiled, "It's so good to see you too!" He happily gave me a friendly embrace. However, I think from the way he held me he was praying to the gods that Shinji and I didn't have another blowout in front of him.

_**"I-I'm going out to the car..." **_

_**"THEN GO!" We both hissed at him.**_

How embarrassing...

"I didn't know you guys liked this cafe as well." Reiji grinned. Shinji in return just scowled.

"Yeah, we _really_ didn't know." He sneered and I could tell by the glare he gave his brother that he seemed very angry by the fact. I'm sorry, but how exactly did these two share the same genetics again?

I bit my tongue, swallowing whatever insult that Shinji deserved to have slapped right into his face. Don't freak out Hikari, just try to stay calm.

"Are you guys here for lunch too?" Nozomi managed to calm herself from her snickering long enough to ask Reiji, who nodded.

"Yup, I've heard great reviews about this place." The breeder smiled, "Isn't it lucky of us to run into old friends here, Shinji? And in such a big city too." At that moment, both Shinji and I just scowledat each other from the corner of our eyes. Yeah, _real lucky. _

"It _sure_ is," Nozomi slyly smiled as she glanced over at Shinji and I. Oh no. I really did not like that look on her face. _She better not be planning something. _

"Why don't you guys join us?" Politely, the words spilled from her mouth. Like _word vomit. _I silently shrieked at my soon-to-be ex best friend as she just sat there, smirking and basking in her own selfish glory.

_I will kill her. _

"Sure, that sounds great!" Reiji answered for both himself and Shinji, completely ignoring the pissed off expression Shinji held. _That I held as well. _

"Aniki, I'm no longer hungry." Shinji muttered as he sent a look of disgust my way. I gladly returned the favor.

"What?" Reiji was shocked, "But you told me you were starving an hour ago!" He turned towards his brother in surprise but Shinji was already heading back towards the door.

He didn't look back to us. He didn't even glance back towards his brother. All he did was sneer as he opened the door, "I _was_ hungry. Now I just feel _sick_." And with that, the door slammed behind him.

The sound of the slam echoed throughout the entire cafe followed by a hushed silence. I'm pretty sure that if I wasn't so pissed, I would mind that everyone in the cafe was staring at me. But I didn't notice. For once, I didn't _care_. All my attention was focused on the door Shinji just slammed and slowly, my blood began to boil.

I clenched my teeth as I fell back into my seat, seething. Who does Shinji think he is to act like that?! To say that _I_ made_ him_ sick?! _All because of a fucking photo shoot?!_

"Neh..." Reiji sighed as he took a seat next to Nozomi, shaking his head. "I guess he really is upset after all."

"_Upset?" _I scowled, "He was downright rude!" I paused as Reiji and Nozomi didn't say anything as they witnessed my disgruntled behavior. I needed to calm down. If anything, I needed to not think about Shinji. As much as I hated to admit it, he has been the only thing on my mind for the past few days and its going to drive me insane! _I can't stand it! _

Reiji leaned back against his seat, folding his arms. "I can agree with you. My brother isn't the best person when it comes to handling situations with delicacy." He turned his attention towards me, "I apologize for his rudeness. He's just stressed out, that's all."

"Stressed out?" Nozomi asked, intrigued. I, however, ignored Reiji's poor excuses for his brother. With each swirl my finger circled around the rim of my empty cup, I paid less and less attention to what the two were saying. I wasn't particularly interested in this conversation anymore. Stressed out or not, that doesn't give Shinji the right to be the way he is.

Reiji took a breath,"He's been on edge ever since he started modeling with you, Hikari-kun."

My fingers stopped their mindless tracing. Slowly, I looked up at Reiji. His face was serious, not a single joke hiding behind his coal eyes. The same exact shade that Shinji has...

"What?" I found my voice softening a bit. Was Shinji's anger really my fault after all? No, of course not. Don't be silly, Hikari! I was just doing my job and sticking up for what I believed in. If _that_ offended Shinji, then I am not the least bit sorry.

"Shinji's a strong trainer. _Very strong_. And you must have figured out by now that he is going to compete against Shirona-sama for the title of Champion." The breeder stated. Nozomi and I both nodded.

"He has been in the news _a lot _recently. Everyone is saying he has a really good shot." Nozomi added, "Even at the contest halls he's been talked about."

Reiji nodded, "Yeah. He's becoming really popular. It's still hard to believe that he's still my little brother." A chuckle escaped his lips as he said this. But when he looked at me, he again grew serious. "However, that wouldn't be enough to properly introduce himself as a competitor. Pokemon battles can only pay so much at a time and half of his matches weren't even televised. Shinji needed to find a way to obtain the money and the publicity so that's why he took up this modeling job..."

He was silent for a moment, "When Shinji was offered the position, he figured it might be with Kamiture-san since she is a big part of the modeling business and also an Unovan gym leader. It would have been a great way to earn publicity from both industries and send it out to the public."

My heart jumped a little at the mention of Kamiture. She and I had been involved in numerous fashion shows and, as much as someone could express, she was an idol for me growing up. Being a veteran supermodel _and _a gym leader, I can't help but look up to her. After all, she was able to find a perfect balance between two completely different worlds. Where I? I had completely left one world of altogether, leaving only fragments behind...

"I don't think Shinji realized that it would be you, Hikari-kun."

I frowned, "Because I am no longer involved with pokemon?"

Reiji shrugged, "Who knows? When I heard he was modeling with you, I was ecstatic because I thought maybe it would make it easier for him. You know, an old friend helping out another. However, I guess it just made it harder for him."

Harder? How could modeling with me make things "harder" for Shinji? I tried to be nice, I tried to cooperate but he refused all of it. That man...

"It's just," Reiji added, "Shinji knew from the beginning that the model he was working with would help him bring in publicity. That alone bugged him because he didn't want to rely on anyone else, and when he found out it was you, Hikari-kun, I don't know what happened. Everything was just so stressful from then on out. He couldn't even sleep at night."

A hesitant sigh escaped me. I'd be lying if I told myself that sleep came easy for me too. _Especially last night, of all nights._

"Don't take this the wrong way, Reiji-kun," Suddenly, I found my voice to be strong and firm. "But your brother was not the easiest to work with. We disagreed _a lot."_

"I know, I know Hikari-kun." Reiji said, "But you don't understand how much this means to him. Listen. He told me what happened today at the studio and even though I am against what he did to you, I still want you to work this out."

"Work what out? Going back to the studio and finish the shoot?" I gasped, "Reiji-kun, you should at least understand why I can't do that!"

Reiji quickly shook his head, "No, no! I completely understand why you left and all. I just want you to work this out _with Shinji. _Talk to him about it. Just sort all this nonsense out."

"Conversing with that man is _impossible. _I can't have a civil conversation with him." Another sigh escaped from me.

"Oh, you can Hikari-chan. It just turns into a bloodbath in the process." Nozomi laughed as I shot a deathly glare towards her. She, however, simply continued her giggles.

"Hmm," Reggie pondered, "Then how about this? Why don't you, me, and Shinji have dinner at this nice hotel, The Corton_, _tonight? I'm sure if we can all just sit down and discuss the situation, everything will work out fine." As we spoke, Reiji dug for a pen and scribbled down the address onto a napkin.

However, the man didn't even half to write down anything. I knew exactly what hotel he was talking about. The Corton was world-famous for its A-list guests and five-star cuisine, and naturally so, a pretty expensive place to dine. For a second, I wanted to ask Reiji if he knew how pricey the place would be for a simply dinner date yet chose not to once I saw the confident look on his face.

"Here." He handed the napkin to me. What could I do besides accept it? The soft material was clenched underneath my manicured nails, the address wrinkling underneath my grip. If there was any place that I didn't want to dine at, it would be The Corton.

"R-Reiji-kun, I really don't think this will be a good idea. I'm appearing on a Kiku Matsu's talk show tomorrow morning so I should really rest tonight and-" I began, but Nozomi proved once and for all that she hated me.

"Hikari-chan!" She was grinning ear to ear by now, so happily please with Reiji's offer. She threw an arm around my shoulder in delight. What a bitch. "It's not like a _simple_ dinner will take up your entire night! Why pass up a rare chance to catch up with old friends when you have nothing else planned for tonight?"

I rolled my eyes at her, shrugging her off with a silent growl. _She wasn't helping at all_.

I turned my attention back at Reiji, "I don't even think Shinji will want to come. He and I exactly don't see eye to eye and I don't see how a fancy dinner will make a difference."

"Nonsense. I know my brother." Reiji chuckled, "He just needs to be talked to in a calm atmosphere, that's all. Plus, I'll be there to smooth out any bumps along the way. Don't worry." His smile was reassuring, almost. For a split second, I considered the invitation. It's not like it will be just Shinji and me. _Reiji will be there._ After all, maybe _he_ could smack some sense into his brother. And maybe, a night on the town will give me some good publicity and hold off any unwelcome Takeo rumors.

I couldn't pass that up.

"Okay Reiji," Holding back a sigh, I smiled sweetly. "I'll be happy then to join you and...your brother for dinner tonight." I didn't even have to look at Nozomi's face to see it brighten up with mischievous glee.

"But," I added towards Reiji, yet held my hand out in front of Nozomi before she added anything _stupid. _"Only if you promise me that everything will be settled _tonight. _I'm a very busy person and I can't have this little affair following after me."

Reiji nodded, "Of course, Hikari-kun. Everything will come to an end tonight." He smiled at the two of us, "Now, I think I better go find my brother. Let him know that he is booked for this evening just in case he gets wrapped up in another battle or something."With that, Reiji winked at me before saying goodbye. I smiled and nodded as he headed for the door, and gently closed it in contrast to his brother.

It wasn't until he was gone that I let out a huge sigh, one that was kept in for far too long.

"_Alright!" _Nozomi almost screamed out in glee as she threw herself around my body, choking me into a tight embrace. "Who knew this would happen so easily?! I'm so happy for you!" I couldn't even protest against her obvious enthusiasm this time as she shook me back and forth.

If there was anything to say about my friendship with Nozomi, it's that it was perfectly genuine. She didn't care who I was or how much money I had. The only thing that mattered was our friendship, and nothing else. To her, I was her best friend. To her, I was just Hikari. Sometimes, it hurts me to know that I don't tell her everything. That from time to time, I keep secrets. It just would be too much for her and it would kill me to even think of losing her support. So I'll let her embrace me cheerfully. I'll play along with her crazy ideas. I'll keep her in the dark.

_Because I'll never let her know that the last time I dined at The Corton I was with Takeo. That it was our first anniversary. That it was the first time I told him I was in love with him. _

_I'll leave out that tiny detail. _

* * *

"Perhaps we should have called Yoshitaka-san, I think I felt a rain drop." Nozomi sighed as she covered her eyes, glancing up at the cloudy spring skies. I chuckled as I walked alongside my friend, swaying my purse back and forth carelessly. This was the kind of weather I loved. Cool, crisp, yet still warm in the air. Nothing could top a late spring walk home with a good friend. That, I would gladly risk blisters in my heels for.

"And one would think I would be the one fussing over my hair or something," I laugh, taking a deep breath of fresh air. The idea to walk back home was my idea, after all. I figured that I should spare my driver the gas just in case he might have to perform an emergency exit for me later tonight. A pout hit my bottom lip. How embarrassing would that be.

Embarrassing, but possibly necessary.

"So I have good news for you that I forgot to tell you at the cafe." Nozomi-chan nudged my shoulder.

"I'm surprised that you would forget to tell me something for once." Another chuckle escaped me. I don't blame her, however. Today was so eventful! Even with my standards, it's more than enough to give someone a headache and produce memory loss.

Nozomi-chan stopped walking. It took me a few seconds for me to realize as I too stopped and turned back towards her. A bright and warm smile was on her face.

"I've finally...been accepted into the Ribbon Syndicate!" Her last words were a gasp, as if she could barely accept the news herself. My purse fell from my hands as a pure look of shock and joy graced my features.

"Oh my Arceus!" I screamed in delight as I ran over to my friend and embraced her, "Nozomi-chan, that's so amazing!"

"I know!" She was delighted, "I didn't know when a good time would be to tell you but I figured to just let it out!" A glow emitted from her and this time around, I don't think a few stray raindrops bothered her anymore.

"This is..." I was stunned, beyond words with happiness for my friend. "The biggest honor a coordinator could have! What didn't you say something earlier!?"

Nozomi laughed, "I received a phone call while I was waiting for you at the studio! I was so excited to tell you but then everything happened, so I held off."

I could have slapped her for being so stupid. "Idiot! Don't let my problems keep you from sharing the good news! Your name is going to go down in history not just as a regular top coordinator but as a master!" And again, we both smiled.

"It's so surreal, I still feel like a rookie sometimes. Like a dream that I'll wake up from!" Suddenly, her nose wrinkled. "Ugh...I'm going to have to wear a dress for my induction ceremony, aren't I?"

I laughed as we both continued on our walk, "You can borrow anything of mine if you like to save the money. I hear those ceremonies are pretty fancy and all."

"No offense Hikari-chan, but let's just say you and I don't have the same taste in clothing." And Nozomi was right. The redhead couldn't tell designer from vintage to trash. And she certainly wasn't the type to wear a lace couture original when she could opt for a nice, modest pair of slacks.

'Then I'll help you pick something out then, no need to worry!" I couldn't help but resist a sweat drop from dowsing alongside my head. Poor Nozomi, I think she knows that now is the time she can't avoid a dress.

The Ribbon Syndicate was a big ordeal for coordinators alike, especially for young women. It was a private, special organization that only coordinates with a legendary status could call their home. Members would finally earn that sought after "Master" status and finally become a part of the world's elite, setting an example for all young coordinators.

Growing up, that was my dream. To wear a beautiful ballgown on my induction ceremony and be crowned a princess, just as the young women were when they enter the syndicate for the first time. I would become the best coordinator there ever was and make my mother proud. To show the world that I wasn't just second best when compared to Nozomi...

"I'm very proud of you...Nozomi-chan." And then I smiled at her, trying my best to be sincere. I really was happy for my friend. Really, I am. It's almost like...through her I was kind of achieving my first dream. The thought was more soothing than the reality that I abandoned any chances I had long ago...

And shattered them with every photo taken.

* * *

_-Konichiwa Yosuga! This is Chisa-chan, your local weathergirl, bringing you tonight's broadcast! Yosuga City will be placed on a high weather alert as a severe thunderstorm approaches our impending area. Humidity will be low, which we can be thankful for, but please be cautious when going out tonight! I repeat, please be cautious when going out tonight. Chances of flooding are about 55% along the northern region whereas in the southeast...-_

"That's just great," I muttered as I grabbed the nearby remote and shut the television off. Blowing out exasperatedly from my bottom lip, I tossed the small device onto my bed and flopped down beside it.

"What am I going to do _now_?" I moaned to myself, running my hands across my face and into my hair. Going out when it's raining is tough enough, but a full-out thunderstorm? Not even a supermodel can keep her looks in such conditions and I should _know_!

Rolling over to my side, I made contact with my sweet Pachirisu. It was a rare occasion indeed to see it curled up so calmly in a ball but I doubt that will still be true once the thunder hits.

"What am I going to do, Pachirisu? I can't cancel this dinner without looking like a bitch yet I can't go looking like complete shit either. Nozomi isn't even here to pester me about it, she went home to prepare for whatever she has to do now." My precious Pokemon opened its eyes softly, sleepily, at me and grinned cheekily.

"Pachii...!" It squealed as it scattered over to my welcoming embrace and settled itself within my arms, its tail bushing up against my nose. Soft laughter escaped from me.

"Maybe if I just stay home all night and eat with you guys I'll have a much better time anyway." And as much as the idea was appealing, it couldn't happen. Reiji must have had good connections-to my surprise- to get a table tonight and I can't simply blow it off. Not that I wouldn't love to piss Shinji off more...but alas, that would just make me a terrible person towards Reiji.

A groan escaped me as my head fell back in frustration, "I don't even know what _to wear_!" Pachirisu seemed to ignore my problems as it scampered about my stomach, down my legs, up my shoulders, and into my hair. Oh no...that only meant one thing...

"_AHH!" _Dozens of electro shocks ran through my as my hair stood up on its own, completely frizzed and out of place. I sat up from my position on my bed and stared into my vanity's mirror from afar.

"Oh yeah, that's so sexy." I smirked, before falling back down against the bed. How could I even get ready for tonight? Whenever I go out, I dress to impress. Whether it be for award shows, fashion shows, private parties, _dates_, I make sure I look stunning. Yet this time...what am I dressing for? Obviously I have to dress my best for The Corton's sake but all my dresses have that certain...allure to them.

A allure that I don't want people to think is for Shinji.

This was just too much. A headache was bound to come hit me sometime this night, and just thinking about it now gave me the shivers.

"Puu~" Lopunny's soft voice broke me from my troublesome thoughts as I felt her soft paws run through my tresses, easing the frizz. I closed my eyes, welcoming the aide.

"Can you maybe help me out?" I grinned towards her as I leaned my head back, making eye contact. The rabbit Pokemon smiled with glee as it hopped up and down on its pointed toes, dropping my hair from its paws. With quick haste, it seemed to have an idea in mind as it rushed into my closet and disappeared within the room.

Sitting up in the bed, I glanced down at Pachirisu in curiosity before a noise was heard from the closet. Followed by some ruffling and a few cries.

And then, as Lopunny appeared, my eyes widened. Within its paws held a dress that I only saw once in my life, a dress that was long forgotten. My Pokemon grinned from ear to ear as it laid the dress carefully along the bed and shooed Pachirisu away.

"Lopunny...that's..." The words barely left me. I was too stunned to even speak. "I forgot I even had this..."

I ran my hand down the soft lace of the black dress, stopping when it reached the intricate hemline. It was a pretty little number, the perfect little black dress for sure, yet the sight of it made my heart ache.

_Takeo. _

"_Okay, you can turn around now." Whatever uncertainty was left in my voice, I hoped he didn't catch it. Hell, who am I kidding. Like there is any hope when it comes to fooling Takeo._

_My boyfriend turned around from our bedroom wall and as soon as his eyes met mine, his jaw dropped. _

"_That's..." Was all he was able to say as he took a step towards me, grazing his hands down my waist and landing at my hips. "Very, very sexy." _

_A mixed smile of victory, satisfaction, and pride hit me at that moment as I looked at the reflection in the mirror. There I was, standing in a dress that I designed all by myself! No fancy designers, no promotions, nothing. For once in a very long time, I was in control of what I wore and it felt so...amazing!_

"_I love how it ends right about...here." Takeo smirked as he rested his hands at the hem of the dress, clutching a small fist full of tight,black lace that laid a few inches above my knee. "And I like how it clings to your body..." His hands smoothed over my figure upwards and landed at the bodice, adorned with a few lace details here and there. "Here." _

_I leaned in and kiss him softly on the lips, "And what about the shoulder straps? Do you like..." I murmured as the shoulder straps fell effortlessly off my shoulder and into their proper place, exposing my neckline. "...my shoulder straps?" _

_Takeo groaned as he kissed my neck, sending a wave of heat through me. "You make me not want to go anywhere tonight." More kisses followed along my neck, my shoulders, and up my jawline as I closed my eyes in bliss._

"_Then let's not. We don't have to go out at all." I whispered. Takeo ceased with his kisses...bringing me back to my senses. I blinked at him as he smirked at me. _

"_Hikari-chan, my love, now you are being selfish." He purred in his rich accent, "And waste a perfect little number such as this? It would be...unfortunate for the designer who made this to not see their beautiful work in action." Once more, he ran his hands down my body yet this time I couldn't help but protest. _

"_But I'm the one-" I was about to say that it was me who made the dress, sketched the design, spent my weekends working on the material in secret just to surprise him. However, Takeo cut me off._

"_Wearing it? Dearest," He cupped my face, "You're a supermodel now. You of all people then should know the importance of supporting designers." _

_I pulled my face away from him, offended. "**I **designed this Takeo. Everything, I did it myself!" _

_This was when I thought he would apologize. Or congratulate me. Or even be happy for me. Of all things, I didn't expect him to laugh at me! _

"_You made this? Hikari-chan, don't be absurd." He turned away from me in his laughter, not caring for the shocked expression I held. "That dress is too finely stitched for someone like you to create it." _

_My jaw dropped. "You don't think I'm capable of fine stitching?!" I shouted as I put my hands on my hips. Takeo didn't seem fazed at all by my anger as he helped himself to a scotch. He tsked at me, waving his finger._

"_No, love." He smiled as he took his hand in mine, "It's just that I've seen many dresses **exactly** like this in Valentino's latest collection. You look ravishing, as always, but it's nothing remarkable or special." _

_I clutched my hands tightly at my side as I held back the tears that threatened to fall and ruin my perfect mascara. "Not...special?" What was worse, or even worth crying over? The fact that Takeo didn't believe I could design quality dresses or that a dress I made was...nothing special? In other words, **plain. **_

"_Oh no," He soothed as he cupped my face again in his hands, "Don't give me that look." His lips leaned into mine and pressed firmly upon them. Almost as if he refused to allow them to tremble. _

"_If it makes you feel any better, "He pulled away, kissing my nose. "You make plain look so, so sexy."_

_My heart dropped. _

_I broke free from his hold, walking towards our closet in determination. "I'm going to change. You're right, I look too plain in this." And then his hand was on my shoulder, stopping me. This was it. Maybe this is when he will tell me I look beautiful in anything I wear. That he didn't mean it. That he wanted me to keep the dress on. _

"_Wait, Hikari," _

_I turned towards his beautiful, charming smile and blushed. _

"_Let me help you get that **off.**" _

_And before I knew it, he had me pinned against the fall and his hands yanking on the zipper that took me hours to sew on. Before I could protest, our lips met in a passionate lock. _

_I could have stopped him. I could have let him go alone to his stupid party for once and lock him out. But I didn't. At that moment, I figured the best way to forget about his cruel remark was to just have the dress out of my sight. For good. _

* * *

At least...I thought I was rid of it for good. And now, staring at that same dress from years before me now, there was no describing the emotions that raged through me. There was sadness, of course. The memories of Takeo's discreet and indirect insults still hurt, and this dress alone was more than enough to open some old wounds. However, there was something else as well...

There was anger. Rage. Complete bitterness. The long nights spent working on this dress's sketch, the time put into the material, all my efforts came back to me. What kind of boyfriend would not believe his own girlfriend? What kind of person would allow someone else to sink into self-doubt? And even worse, use that low point as a scapegoat _for sex?!_

"Puu?"

Lopunny was the one to touch my clenched fists, the soft lace still clenched around my fingers. I looked up to her and by the smile present in her eyes, I couldn't help but feel...determined. Rejuvenated. Vengeful.

"Well then," I smirked as I swung myself out of bed, picking up the sexy garment and carrying it with me to the mirror. Holding the dress up to my body, I'd admit that maybe it was a bit too sexy for a simple dinner date with friends but fuck it. Fuck everything.

A sweet yet devious grin graced my lips. Lopunny bounced beside me, reveling in my satisfaction as well.

_"Shall I wear my hair up or down?"_

* * *

_What's sadder than a cup of **cold cappuccino**? A **chipped** nail? A **faux** designer bag? How about a **desperate** woman reliving her own rock bottom, filled to its brink with **lace** and **kitten heels**. Poor Hikari,** poor love**, I could only imagine what is going through your precious blunette head of yours. I wonder how much you will smile when you watch your best friend walk away with the only tiara you've** ever wanted**. Can you even lie and say that **your happiness** will be genuine? A friendship made of **glass** can only last so long, especially when its ever slipping through your **fingers**. Please tell me when you intend to tell someone of what you have **done**.  
_

_Who you have **hurt.**  
_

_Who you have **shamed.**  
_

_Who you have** stolen** from and **can never be forgiven**.  
_

_Mwah!-HG10  
_

* * *

My apologizes for such a long delay :( College is stressful, I feel so old and overwhelmed ^_^; Right now I should be writing a sociology paper that is due tomorrow but instead I am updating this, simply because you guys should never wait as long as you do. I'm really happy that you guys are sticking by my stories, I for one don't know how you do it. To be honest, I never intended to finish the chapter here but I think for the sake of you guys, I'll break it up. Please let me know what you think? :)


End file.
